Always Second Place When It Comes To Women ( A Salvatore Sister Story)
by SuperWhoLockiansAssemble
Summary: When Daniela Salvatore loses a bet to best friend Charlotte, she is forced to go home to Mystic Falls, where estranged brothers Damon and Stefan currently reside... Set midway season 2.
1. Book 1

Always Second Place When It Comes To Woman ( The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction, A Salvatore Sister Fanfiction )

**AN: Hey guys, So I'm really into the vampire diaries right now, I'm on season 2 episode 11 in the space of three days... Anyway just to put it there, these events are purely in my head and there maybe some incidents that happen in season 1.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! **

**Oh and before you start this, Damon and Stefan are good friends (they no longer hate eachother), Stefan and Elena are in a serious relationship, Damon loves Elena.**

**With Lotsa Love,**

**Roksana...**

Chapter 1: A Very Happy Reunion

My name is Daniela Salvatore. I came back to Mystic Falls for no reason whatsoever. I was bored of Chicago, so I decided to come back to home sweet home.

No, I'm joking, I lost a bet to my witch friend Charlotte Bennett. She knew how much I hated home (too many bad memories) so she used it against me. So now I have to enrol in high school and stay in Mystic Falls for at least a month.

Before you ask, yes I am a vampire. I am 163 years old or 16 if I was human in 1864, and my brothers are Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

My brothers... they were everything to me, my reason to live another day, etc, etc. Until that day when they chose Katherine over me. It's a long story and I really don't want to relive those memories again. Anyway turns out sneaky Katherine compelled me to drink some of her blood just before she killed me. I died on September 24th 1964 and was a full vampire on the 25th.

So it was my first day in high school and I could tell that this was going to be bad. I walked into Mystic Falls High School with a deep breath.

I was wearing a green tank top with my blue skinny jeans with of course my daylight ring.

I had my brown hair straightened, with no makeup on me whatsoever.

29 more days to go, 29 more days...

I was given my timetable for the year, skimmed past all the given lessons to the one I was having now... History. Great.

...

I walked into the class with gasps from most of the boys, and envy from all the girls.

Stefan's POV.

A new class member? She had to be something from the supernatural world, I was willing to bet my life on it. I didn't get to see her, because Elena was keeping me busy with her and Jeremy's argument from last night, I pretended to be interested so I could catch a glimpse of the newbie, but it didn't happen.

Alaric took the register.

Daniela's POV

Mr. Saltzman took the register, and then my name came up.

"Daniela Salvatore?" Mr. Saltzman asked.

"Present" I sighed.

Everybody looked at me, frozen, as if I had said that I supported Hitler and his genocide act, even Mr. Saltzman looked at me weirdly.

"Another Salvatore! " A boy shouted from behind.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Stefan Salvatore" Mr. Saltzman continued.

Now I was frozen solid, STEFAN WAS HERE.

"Present" The oh so familiar voice of my brother said.

Stefan's POV

What was Daniela doing here, I thought she was dead, wait she should be dead, unless she's a vampire.

My sister... she was/is everything to me, my reason to live another day, etc, etc. Until that day when me and Damon chose Katherine over her. It's a long story and I really don't want to relive those memories again. Anyway it looks like bitch Katherine gave some of her blood to Daniela before she was killed.

I didn't know how to react, my baby sister, here at Mystic Falls, home. Something was wrong, she wouldn't come back.

I had so many emotions inside of me it was like a bubble inside of me had burst, releasing all sorts of emotions I didn't know a vampire could have.

I was happy, confused, worried, delighted and concerned at the same time.

Alaric gave me a 'who the hell is she' look as I responded with a 'my sister' miming the words.

He then gave me a 'what the hell is she doing here at Mystic Falls' look, I just shrugged.

We soon will find out.. I needed to call Damon, so I put my hand up..

"Can I go to the bathroom please" I asked Alaric.

He looked confused so I mouthed 'Damon' to him, to which he responded. "Err, yeah but come back quick", meaning 'tell Damon to come quick'.

Elena looked at me uncertainly as I quickly whispered 'my house at seven I will explain everything' to her.

Damon's POV

I was at home drinking my precious Bourbon, when I got a phone call from Stefan.

"Shouldn't you be in class" I asked very rudely.

"Daniela's alive" He replied ignoring my question.

I spat out my drink

"Wha.. I thought she died... THAT BITCH KATHERINE.. Wait she's alive, I'm on my way" I managed to speak out as I ended the call.

What was Daniela doing here, I thought she was dead.

My sister... she was/is everything to me, my reason to live another day, etc, etc. Until that day when me and Stefan chose Katherine over her. It's a long story and I really don't want to relive those memories again. Anyway it looks like bitch Katherine gave some of her blood to Daniela before she was killed. Please can someone kill Katherine, please, she is the answer to all my problems.

I didn't know how to react, my baby sister, here at Mystic Falls, home. Something was wrong, she wouldn't come back. We were all so close, like glue, God I missed her.

I shook my head as a inhumanely ran to my leather jacket, then to my car.

I drove as fast as I could to the school...

Daniela's POV

I sighed while writing notes about the war in Mystic Falls, of course I knew everything I was writing, I practically witnessed all that shit.

Then Stefan came back nodding his head to Saltzman. I was suspicious, I knew Stefan had questions that I didn't want to answer.

The bell rang, I rushed to the door as I saw Stefan catching up with me, as I got to the door I bumped into brother dearest

"Hey little sis" Damon smiled as I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon's POV

"Wow, you weren't lying Steffie" I said standing next to my brother.

I had my sister back.

"Why would I lie about Dani?" Stefan replied smiling.

He had his sister back.

"You lost the right to call me Dani in 1864" Daniela said quietly but loud enough for me and Stefan to hear.

We both chose to ignore it.

I ushered her to a seat in Alaric class.

After a minute silence Alaric finally spoke.

"You aren't an evil vampire are you?" He whined

Dani laughed.

"Dani what are you doing here" Stefan asked.

No reply.

"Dani, _what _are you doing here?" I asked.

"I lost a bet" Dani said with her arms crossed and her face down, not looking at me and Stefen.

"You lost a bet!" I laughed, now that is my dear sister.

I was scowled at by Stefan, Rick and Dani

"Wait, what was your forfeit?" Stefen asked.

"To enroll in Mystic Falls High School and to stay here for at least a month" Dani sighed.

"I missed you" I said, looking at her. I really did miss her.

"We missed you" Stefan corrected.

"Where's Katherine?" Dani said finally looking at both of us.

Rick laughed at that, I slapped him round the head.

"Dani -" Stefan tried to speak

"No- answer _my _question, where's Katherine" Dani said with a bit of fire in her voice.

haha she's like a little me.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked hastily.

" A) So I Can Kill The Bitch. B) So I Can Find The Bitch and complete A. C) All Of The Above" She replied angrily.

Rick took this as an opportunity t

Daniela's POV

I couldn't deny it, I missed my brothers, I love them so much and I just couldn't bear it anymore, I got out of my seat and ran towards Day and Steffie and I -

Stefan's POV

She started crying, she actually started crying. Damon quickly grabbed her by the waist and hugged her.

Damon's POV

Now I felt guilty.

If I was at her position, I would've killed me and Stef.

"It's alright Dani" I said burrowing my face in her shoulders.

I was all teary-eyed inside.

"My Turn!" Stefan whined as he pulled Dani away from me.

"No! She's Mine" I whined while Dani laughed.

"Group hug?" Dani asked.

"GROUP HUG!" Me and Stef laughed as we pulled Dani into a group hug.

"I missed you guys too Dani said giving in to her brothers.

"So what happened to bitch-face?"

"Err, in a tomb at the moment" Stefan sighed

"You wanna see her?" I asked.

"Well duh" Dani sighed.

"Old Church, we'll catch you up" Stefan instructed.

Dani left.

"Damon, we found her!" Steffie said to me.

"Pointing the obvious Stefan" I replied sarcastically.

Daniela's POV

I went to the tomb where Bitch-face was doomed to her downfall.

I pulled open the big stone that covered the tomb door and that was when Day and Steffie came.

"Hey, D, you sure about this" Damon asked.

"Day, I've been wanting to do this for over 100 years" I laughed.

"Yo Bitch! Wake the hell up!" I screamed.

Katherine came limping and all.

"Daniela, what a pleasant surprise" Katherine half muttered.

"Want this?" Stefan said as he threw her a bit of blood in a bottle.

"Why did you do that?" Day asked, even I was confused.

"She's gonna need strength for Dani's questions"

I laughed as Katherine became strong again, taking a sip of blood, bit by bit.

Damon and Stefan came at my side.

" I hate you" I said before anyone else said anything.

"Love you too" Bitch-face replied.

"_ I_ hate you" Stefan said

"Love you too" Kath replied.

"_ I _hate you" Damon asked more than said.

"Hate you too" Kath laughed.

"Bitch" Damon sighed.

"So the Salvatore siblings - reunited, hey, you forgive them already?" Katherine said

"Yah, but I don't forgive you. I said

"Hey, please can I just kill her" I asked Day.

"Leaving her here would be better than killing her" He replied.

"Hmm, true" I said to myself.

"Why did you compel me to drink blood?" I asked.

"I ... Because Stefan loved you more than anything and seeing as I was going to compel him to chose me I though 'I might as well save Daniela's bacon'.

"Okay, did you compel Day?" I shrugged.

Damon coughed while giving Katherine a death stare.

"No, actually" Katherine replied.

I slapped damon round the head

"Ow! I'm sorry, I was just dumbstruck by love" Damon whined.

I hugged Stefan, "I love you Steffie, _you're _my favorite brother"

"Aww I love you too Dani" Stefan said.

"HEY, I SAID I'M SORRY" Day said to me while hugging me.

"I forgive you" I said to Damon

" But I do not forgive you" I said to Katherine

"Bye Bitch" Said the three of us as Damon closed the tomb door.

I shivered, it was quite cold and I didn't have a jacket.

Damon immediately gave me his jacket

"thank you" i mimed with my lips. "it's kay" he said.

"Hey what's the time?" Stefan asked.

" 7 why?" Day replied.

"Coz I'm supposed to meet Elena at our house, right now" he answered.

"Who's Elena" I asked

"Only Katherine's doppelganger and Stefan's Girlfriend" Day sighed.

I sighed


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, Katherine's doppelgänger?" I asked hastily, seriously Stef, Katherine.

"Hey, she's nothing like Katherine" Stefan tried to justify.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Yeah of course, now let's go" Damon replied for Stefan.

In Damon's Car.

" Wait... Elena?" I said whining in Damon's Car, I was at the back as Stefan shotgunned the front.

"Yes Elena Freakin' Gilbert" Damon shouted, yeah I don't blame him, I asked that question at least 10 times by now.

"Sorry" he said calmy

"I don't blame you, I'm pretty annoying" I sighed

"No you're not. Wait, you aren't one of them anoying teenagers are you?" Damon asked.

"I hope not" I though to myself

...

"We're here" Stefan said as he inhumanely rushed towards the door where Elena Gilbert was standing. Boy was his ass wooped

"Oh this him on a happy day by the way" Day said answering my 'what the hell is he doing' face

" I'd hate to see him on an 'I'm over the moon' day." I replied

"I missed you D, I really did. I'm so glad Katherine gave you some of her blood, but the shit she's done to us all... yeah I'm never gonna forgive the bitch for that"

" I missed you too Day, now If you don't mind, I wanna see this 'Elena Gilbert'" I mocked.

"She's actually okay."

" Remember when you said Katherine was okay?"

"Point Taken"

"Damon" I sighed

"Hmm"

" I love you"

" I love you too" Day said as he kissed my forehead

"But still, give her a chance" Damon then said, totally ruining the moment.

" You ruined the moment" I half shouted to Day as I was out of car on my way to my former house. I stopped mid way looking at the utter beauty of the house

"Missed this place?" Damon said

"I never remembered it looking this beautiful" I said looking rather amused.

"Why are you smiling D?"

"Remember that time when me and Steffie dared you to stand on the roof, and then father saw you and straight away he shouted at you and then you were startled and you landed on fathers stomach" I said half laughing, half crying.

"Yeah, and I was grounded for a month, literally locked in my room all day" Damon chuckled

" Come on, let's go in" I said clearing my throat from all the laughter.

...

" This place looks so different, Steffie, Day, what did you do to our home" I growled

"Nothing..." Stefan said innocently

"Really now?"

"Listen... the house can't look exactly as it was in 1864"

"But it was pretty in 1864"

"Now it's more pretty, anyway put that aside, where are you currently living"

"Some motel just outside of town"

"Damon" Stefan instructed

"On my way" Damon said as he grabbed his keys that he just literally put down.

"Wait you're getting my stuff" I asked looking intrigued as Stefan and Damon thought that I was going to stay at the Salvatore house.

"Well, obviously" Damon said with his 'are you an idiot' face.

"Why are you so sure that I'm going to stay here" I smiled

"Well you are going to stay at the house?" Stefan asked.

"No!" I said, watching Stefan's reaction very closely. He wasn't phased at all.

"It wasn't a question"

" Well I'm not staying!"

"This isn't up for discussion, you are staying here and that's final Daniela Rosa Salvatore" Damon said with his Italian accent.

Damon's POV

"This isn't up for discussion, you are staying here and that's final Daniela Rosa Salvatore" I said with my inherited Italian accent

"God I hate that name!" Dani sighed.

"Well I quite like it" Elena shrugged.

"Ah, you must be Elena" Dani said with a 'who the hell do you think you are, butting into a conversation that involves _me _and my brothers' look. I could tell she was fuming. Daniela was nothing like Katherine and everything like Katherine, if you get what I mean. I guess that's why they were best friends. Anyway, before Dani said anything she regrets I quickly butted in.

"Daniela Salvatore meet Elena Gilbert. Elena Gilbert meet Daniela Salvatore" I said quickly.

"Katherine's doppelganger" Dani said spitefully.

"I'm nothing like Katherine" Elena quickly reassured.

"I hope not" I said.

Stefan thought of this as an opportunity to leave them both alone. Like seriously Stef, you want your girlfriend to die a horrible death.

"I'm going to help Damon pack Dani's stuff, I trust you both won't kill each other" Stefan said more than asked.

"D, keys" I said.

"Here" She tossed me the keys as Stefan and me inhumanely ran to the car.

**An: I've been thinking of this storyline for a while now, I wont tell you it, but it's going to bend some of the rules in the vampire diaries.**

**Including the Petrova doppelganger sacrifice.**

**I feel so mean right now **

**So to break the curse, you could also have a Salvatore woman vampire instead of a Petrova doppelganger**

**I know most of you are thinking ' what the actual fxck what's wrong with the Petrova doppelganger?' I know, I said that to myself, but It will help so much.**

**Also, I'm on Series 3 episode 4. HEELLL YEEAAH. And boy is Klaus AWESOME.**

**By the way, as you all know ( or should know) this isn't going to follow the vampire diaries but it will show some situations that happens in the vampire diaries, e.g the breaking of Klaus' curse. **

**Oh and Big bombshell, next chapter, you are going to hate.**

**Loveeeeeeeeeeeee **

**Oh and before i finish, already 500 views and this has been put up yesterday (26/07/14) thanks so much.**

**And I've already got follows and favourites, thank you all I love you so much **


	4. Chapter 4

Daniela's POV

"Please take a seat" I asked Elena, she seemed nice enough.

"Thanks" She said as she sat down.

"So, you a Gilbert?"

"No, my mother is Isobel Flemming"

"Ah a descendant of Katerina"

"Wait, you know Katherine?"

"She was my best friend... and now she is my sworn enemy"

"Oh"

"So, Stefen huh. Ever liked Damon?"

"No!"

"Come On! You're Kathy's doppelganger, of course you have!"

"Maybe..."

"It's okay, It's happened before. Just don't let your love for them both tear them apart. I don't like the sound of deja vu" I said

"So you ever had a boyfriend. hmm" Elena asked as if vampires don't 'love'

"Actually I do" I smiled triumphantly, I actually do so I wasn't lying. I just don't talk about him much.

"Wow, what's his name" Elena asked looking really into the conversation as if it had just got interesting.

"Klaus, But I haven't seen him for a good 15 years, in fact no one has seen him" I sighed. I missed Klaus, alot.

"Wait, Klaus as in Niklaus Mikaelson" Elena said looking frightened.

"Yeah that's the one!" I said.

"OhMyGod"

"What?"

"Klaus is hunting me down"

"Wait" I said processing information in my brain. What would Klaus be wanting with Elena. Then it hit me.

She's a Petrova doppelganger

Klaus' curse.

But why can't he use me, I'm a Salvatore woman vampire.

He could use me

He should use me, not my brother's girlfriend.

"Oh balls" I said to Elena.

"I'm just, I'm just gonna go for a walk, you'll be okay wont you Elena?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll be fine. But, before you go. Are you an evil vampire that will take me to Klaus in my sleep?" Elena asked clearly looking frightened.

"No of course not" I said reassuring her as a quickly grabbed Damon's spare leather jacket that was hanging on the coat peg.

"Be careful, and don't invite anyone in" I said smiling at Elena.

As soon as I left the house I flipped open my phone. I unlocked it as I skimmed past all my contacts to K. I found Klaus' number. I dialed.

_Ring Ring _

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

He answered

"Hey babe, you okay" Klaus said sounding happy.

"Hey, I'm good" Clearing my throat as I struggled to make out those words.

"What's wrong?" Klaus said now sounding angry.

"Nothing, nothing really. I just miss you" I lied, I was pissed, his life goal was always to break that stupid curse, that made his werewolf side of his dormant, why couldn't he just give up?

"I miss you too, we'll see each other soon don't worry" Klaus reassured me.

"What do you want with Elena" I said picking up the courage to ask.

"She's a Petrova Doppelganger, I finally found her, now I can break the curse "

"You can use me?" I asked.

"Using you was never an option sweetheart."

"But... Elena is Stefan's girlfriend"

"And you're Stefan's sister"

"Ugh, I wish this curse was never placed" I muttered to myself.

"Neither do I love... Look I'm so close to finally breaking it. I need her"

" I know you do, but just use me!" I stressed

"No"

"Please"

"Daniela No. I love you and I am not going to sacrifice you for my selfish needs."

"Niklaus"

He was talking to another person

"Nik?"

He was shouting. Pure Klaus.

"NIKLAUS" I shouted.

"Oh sorry sweetheart got to go. See you soon. Love you"

The cut the phone.

"Love..You" I sighed

**AN: Yas this is it. the bombshell, actually it isn't that big to be honest. 2 chapters in one day, dayum I must really love this fanfiction.**

**Loveeeeee**

**Fav**

**Follow 3**

**Review **


	5. Chapter 5

Elena's POV

Her... and Klaus. Now that's something I wouldn't expect. I didn't know what to do, Stefan and Damon didn't tell me that Daniela was dating Klaus - the original who wants me dead.

I immediately called Stefan.

"Hey, what's wrong" Stefan asked.

"Have you guys finished packing yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're on our way home right now"

"That was fast"

"She doesn't have much stuff"

"Speaking of Daniela, you know she has a boyfriend right!"

"WHAT" Damon and Stefan screamed down the line.

"Jheez, guys calm down"

Damon took the phone, I could tell from the "Gimme the phone Stefan" and the "No, I will not give you the phone"

Damon eventually took the phone.

"Where is she Elena" Damon asked.

"She's gone for a walk"

"Oh, well when she comes back she is going to be in so much trouble."

"Do you know her boyfriend is?"

" IF WE DIDN'T KNOW SHE HAD A BOYFRIEND, HOW IN HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THE DOUCHEBAG'S NAME!"

" Sorry, stupid question"

"You know don't you"

"Yeah, It's Klaus"

"KLAUS, WHAT THE **********************************************************" Damon went crazy. And even crazy is an understatement for what he really sounded like.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, she said it was Niklaus Mikaelson"

Dani opened the door.

Before Stefan could say anything I said.

"Bye Bonnie, have fun at your dad's" as I quickly cut the phone.

Daniela's POV

That definitely was not Bonnie..

Oh shit... now Stefan and Damon know and I am going to be killed.. one way or another.

Damon and Stefan was home.

I tried to run to my room but Stefan guarded the stairs.

I tried to get out of the house but Damon covered that exit too.

I tried to worm my way out of Damon's hands because by know I was screaming, begging him to let me go.

He grabbed me and threw my on the couch.

"Ow" I said as I calmed down.

"You have some explaining to do" Day and Stef said with their arms croseed.

"Thanks a lot Elena" I sighed.

"Hey! I thought they knew, don't blame me" She said innocently.

"The last time they found about a boyfriend of mine they nearly killed him, if it wasn't for Mayor Lockwood, he would have died"

" I am so sorry" Elena said sincerely.

"Hey, that douchebag deserved it, no man is allowed to look at my sister let alone kiss her" Damon said raising his voice.

"Anyway Klaus Mikaelson, what were you thinking" Stefan asked calmly.

"Hey! I didn't know that he is planning to kill Elena." I justified.

"Still that guy is one of the oldest vampire alive" Damon stressed.

"I know!" I said calmly

"Gimme your phone" Stefan said acting like a big brother

"Hey, now that's not fair" I justified.

"Give him your phone Daniela" Damon now said.

"Please! Elena help" I stressed.

"Yeah, she's right, don't take her phone"

Stefan ignored her.

"Daniela" He said formerly.

Not wanting to disrespect my brothers, I gave them my phone. Also, because I'm not the typical tantrum teenager.

"Your're grounded, go to your room" Damon said.

"But- this is all your fault" I said to Elena as I ran to my room crying.

As soon as I went to my room, I pulled open my actual phone. So, shoot me, I gave them my one of many phones.

I called Klaus.

"Thinking about my offer" I asked him

"Daniela, no"

"Please?"

"I don't get why you want to save that girl's life, unless you're thinking of committing suicide"

"Of course not, hey I've got to go" I told Klaus as I cut the phone.

"What the hell" I whispered-screamed at Elijah, who was sitting in the corner of my room.

"I missed you too" Elijah smiled

**AN: Sorry this took longer time than expected. There was a hell of a lot of family drama yesterday, I will write something tonight for tomorrow as I'm going to Legoland with the family. So there will be an update on Thursday.**

**AND OMGG, DANIEL NEWMAN from the vampire diaries followed me on twitter! **

**woop wooop**

**LOVE YOU X**


	6. Chapter 6

"Elijah, what are you doing here!"

"I ... wanted to say hi. I heard you were in town"

I hugged Elijah, It was a long time ago when I saw him last. We were both good friends, and he and Rebekah considered me family. Rebekah is Klaus's sister, we were really close. I missed her.

" So how's it going?" Elijah asked.

"My brothers took my phone because they found out that my boyfriend was Klaus"

"Hmm. Protective much?"

"Hey, at least I know they actually care"

"Oh yeah, the Katerina incident"

"Don't remind me" I sighed

"Why are _you _here"

"To protect Elena's loved ones"

"You made a deal with her"

"Of course, I want to kill Klaus, so does she"

"So tell me, where does Elena fit in all this. I mean, will she be protected?"

"Umm"

"I thought not, you need Elena"

"Yes I do"

"Why can't you use me"

"You were never an option"

"But. I can save this innocent girls life!"

"Really. Think about it. Elena, the girl who is practically Katerina except in the 21st century"

I sighed. And then I thought about it. I didn't want to die again, because of the Petrova doppelgangers, that was a no-no. But then, sacrifice myself for my brothers happiness, that would be okay. But then I realized... my death would be in the hands of a Petrova and that would not happen again.

"You're right, she needs to die" I said finally.

"I thought so" He replied.

"Before I go, can you tell Klaus that brother dear is home"

"er, okay?"

And with that Elijah left in an instant.

_Beep _

I had a text. From Klaus

_Meet me in the grill. 10 minutes x _

FINALLY! I had not seen Klaus in ages and now he's here.

But how was I going to sneak out? Window? YES

I jumped out of the window.

And I was on my way to the Grill.

At the grill I saw Elena's friends and Elena. I had to hide, Elena couldn't see me here. Oh well, I doubt she would tell Damon and Stefan, she kinda owed it to me.

With that I sat on one of the round stools where Matt asked what I was having.

Before I could answer a very familiar voice answered for me "She'll have a glass of Champagne and one for me two, thanks" Klaus smiled.

"Klaus" I whispered, then he came in closer and whispered "Dani"

We both laughed and I huged him, I didn't let go till about 30 seconds.

"I missed you." Klaus spoke as Matt brought our drinks.

Klaus's POV

I never actually thought she would come, she was grounded. I missed my Daniela.

"And might I say, how in the world of Dani did you manage to unground yourself?" I said sipping my glass of champagne.

"I ... jumped out of a window?" Dani smiled innocently.

"Dani-"

"I know what you're gonna say, 'when your brothers find you gone, they're going to die trying to kill me'" She said trying to mimic me.

I laughed. She laughed. It was like the 1920's all over again.

"I missed you too" She smiled.

Elena's POV

I saw them two together. She was supposed to be grounded and now she's here in the Grill with Klaus?!

"Hey guys, you know Klaus? That's him... with Stefan and Damon's sister" I told Caroline and Bonnie, pointing at the two love birds in front of us.

"Elena you need to leave" Bonnie harshly whispered.

"He looks way too loved up with Daniela to be concentrating on his hearing ability" Caroline told Bonnie.

Daniela's POV

"What are you doing Niklaus Mikaelson?" I asked him seriously.

"Nothing" He smiled at me innocently.

"Nik-"

"Come on let's go for a walk" Nik interrupted. Reluctantly I went with him.

He paid Matt and gave him a tip as we both walked out of the grill hand in hand.

I missed days like this, us and nobody else.

**an: I'm ill. Really ill. So guys.. dont expect a chapter for 2 days, maybe I will update before then, but still.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH XX**


	7. Chapter 7

"I need Elena" Klaus protested

"Can we just enjoy this moment without bringing up this damned curse" I said kindly.

We were both sitting on the bench away from public view.

I wrapped myself around his arm and shoulder, I missed him.

We stayed like this for a good five minutes, just cuddling and looking at the stars in the sky.

Then Klaus whispered behind my ear, " Your brothers are looking for you...".

"Dammit" I cursed quietly.

I could hear them too. They both were shouting and screaming my name, like I was a lost puppy.

"I think I should take you home. Don't want you to get in any more trouble do I?" He smiled. I nodded as we both inhumanely ran to the Salvatore home.

I invited him in as I walked to my room. Klaus followed, but took a few stops admiring the pictures that hung on every floor landing.

"You were really beautiful when you were young Daniela" Klaus whispered.

"Shut up" I answered back.

"Make me" As I saw him right in front of me.

"How about.. no" I smiled while ushering him to move out of the way because he was right in front of my door.

He did move, but only slightly, I growled at him as I tried to push past him.

After 30 seconds of grabbing, laughing, pushing, pulling and swearing I got angry.

"Niklaus Mikaleson, get out of my way" I said growling.

"Daniela Salvatore, ever heard of the word please?"

I gave in. So shoot me, I was more worried about my brothers walking in on both of us then my beloved boyfriends ego.

"Please" I sighed.

"Say it like you mean it"

"That's as far as I'm going Klaus" I wasn't going to make his ego worse by saying 'please' nicely.

"I'll let you off today"

As soon as I got inside my room I quickly changed into my Pajamas, I made Klaus turn around through much patience and determination, which means...he protested and then I gave him the 'turn around or I swear to God' face.

After I got changed I jumped into bed

"An offer my darling"? Klaus smirked as he jumped onto the other side of the bed.

"No, it wasn't!" I sighed.

"Relax, I can hear your brothers come in the house, you really think I would risk it?"

"NIKLAUS GET INSIDE MY BATHROOM NOW!" I harshly whispered as Nik inhumanely ran to the bathroom.

I heard Damon and Stefan walk into the house.

"Where the hell is she!" Damon shouted.

"She can't have gone far" Stefan reassured Day.

"ARE YOU KIDDING. ELENA SAID SHE'S WITH KLAUS. ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN TO HER" Damon screamed.

Klaus snorted and whispered " Is that really what your brothers think of me"

"Hush and yes" I whispered back.

"Ouch" He whispered to himself, now that made me chuckle - a bit though.

I listened to the rest of Steffie and Day's conversation. It was a loud of "We only just got her back" and "Klaus" and "Son Of A Bitch".

They were now approaching my room, Klaus was hidden in the bathroom so he was safe from any collateral ear damage.

I was wide awake, waiting for my brother's to storm into my room.

I was right, they literally stormed into my room.

"Hello Brothers" I smiled.

"DANIELA, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Stefan said angrily

"She was with me" Klaus said coming out of my bathroom.

"NIKLAUS, WHAT THE HELL" I screamed.

"Relax darling, don't worry I won't hurt your brothers." Klaus replied while looking at my brothers.

I got up from my bed and I stood by his side.

"What are you doing here!" Damon growled.

"I was about to bid goodbye to Daniela over here, but you two imbeciles turned up" Klaus sighed.

Then being the drunk idiot Damon is, he pinned Klaus on the wall and grabbed his neck.

"DAMON, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed.

Klaus laughed as he zoomed to the other wall with Damon at his hands.

He now had the upper-hand.

Stefan didn't do anything; in fact he left the room shrugging.

"I'm gonna talk to Elena" He said.

We completely ignored him.

"Nik, let him go" I said calmly.

"Why, he's going to 'try' and hurt me"

"Nik" I said firmly.

He let go of Damon. Damon gasped for breath even though he's a vampire so clearly he was just emphasizing it.

"Only for you my love" Klaus said as he walked up towards me.

"Go home, I will talked to you later" I sighed as I gave him a kiss.

"Ugh, Fine!" He sighed as he left the room in an instant

"I will deal with you tomorrow, go to sleep" Damon sighed too.

And then I went to Bed

**AN: Heyhey! Turns out I have a virus or something like that, I wasn't listening to the doctor. **

**Okay, so I was thinking of a sequel to the story. Whaddya Think?**

**And, next update will be soon but not tomorrow soon as I am redecorating my room**

**LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU (Emphasis on the U)**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: okay, I thought I might throw this one in. Here's to another chapter. Well half a chapter. Oh well

It was morning, and I could not be asked for school. I shook my head as I remembered last night. I laughed, no way would I be able to take a day off now!

Then I realised, my beloved brother Damon is going to kill me. I sighed as I remember the 'we will talk about this tomorrow' dialogue my brother hit.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, had a shower, got dressed and then went downstairs.

I could see Stefan munching on a bowl of cereal

"Here" Stefan said kindly handing me my bowl of cereal. I gave him the 'why did you make me breakfast' look. "Because I feel bad over what happened yesterday" Stefan said. Then, he gave me my phone back and then he said " I officially unground you, but you're on curfew 11PM, no later" Stefan lectured but smiled.

"Thank You Thank You Thank You" I squealed as I hugged my brother while taking my 'one of many' phone.

After cereal I just realised something

"Where's Damon?" I asked Stef

"Sleeping" He replied

"Phew! He said we were gonna have a chat in the morning but it looks like he's too intoxicated from last night" I said looking very relieved.

"Not so fast young lady" Damon said from the bottom of the stairs

"Dammit" I cursed myself

"Err, I"m gonna go to Elena's. Bye!" Stefan said quickly getting out of the house.

"Damon- "

"No. Just stop right there. Klaus, are you kidding me! The dude pinned me against the wall"

"Hey! You started it"

"Listen, Klaus... He's bad for you and you know it" Damon said tucking some of my hair behind my ear

"But you don't know him Day. You know the self-destructive Klaus, I know the real Klaus" By now I was in tears

Day pulled me into a hug.

"You can't help who you fall in love with" Damon whispered. I wasn't sure whether he was talking to himself or me. So I just shrugged it off.

"Now go to school" Day laughed as he opened the door and ushered me out.


	9. Chapter 9

On my way to school I realized something Elijah asked me to do.

Immediately I pulled open my phone and texted Klaus.

_Me: By the way; Elijah said something about 'Brother Dear Being Home'. What did you do?_

Of course I knew he had done something wrong. Normal siblings would ask others to say 'hi' to their other siblings. But then again, We are not normal. A couple of seconds later he replied back

_Klaus: And you couldn't tell me this before could you love?_

_Me: Hey! Don't blame me! I was just enjoying my time with my boyfriend._

_Klaus: Oh and to answer your question; I semi-killed all our siblings and put them in caskets; that's why he's pissed off._

_Klaus: I know, I know, I'm sorry. _

_Me: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!_

_Klaus: Hey! You knew what I was capable of when you met me. I did warn you. x_

_Me: 'x' does not make the matter sweeter darling. You put your siblings in caskets, you are so crazy._

_Klaus: Sweetheart, Crazy is an understatement xx._

I put my phone in my pocket. 90 years later and he tells me now. Typical.

By now I was at school, ready for another exhausting day of learning. I checked my timetable for today, and weirdly enough my first lesson was History. Again. Seriously.

I watched as dumb ass boys made out with dumb ass girls. I rolled my eyes and turned the other way. But that was a bad decision as the entire 'Elena Gilbert' Crew was in front of me. They were all sitting around laughing, I saw Stefan there too, sitting right next to Elena.

"Hey, take a seat" Elena asked me, gesturing me to sit on the empty seat, which was next to her.

I was going to refuse but Stefan gave a me a look. Cause that's what we Salvatore siblings do nowadays; talk with the expressions on our faces.

Reluctantly I sat down.

"Thanks" I said.

"Girl, you smoking hot" Some guy in the group blurted out while checking me out.

"She's also my sister; and _she _also has a boyfriend. Tyler" Stefan said containing his anger.

"Oh shit, I didn't know Stefan. I swear. I am so sorry." Tyler said, I could tell he was going to add my name to the end of that apology but I didn't say anything I just nodded

"Her name is Daniela" Stefan said, filling Tyler in.

"I am so sorry Daniela" Tyler corrected.

"It's fine" I smiled sweetly.

"So what are you doing here in Mystic Falls?" Another girl said.

"You should really introduce me to your friends before they ask questions. Isn't that how it works" I whispered to Elena. Stefan laughed.

"Oh right, sorry. Daniela, this is Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy" Elena filled me in.

"Hi Bonnie. And to anwer your question. I lost a bet" I smiled

"By who?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"By the way way do they all know about the supernatural predators that lie on this Earth?" I whispered to Elena.

"Yes we do" Caroline laughed.

"Bonnie's a witch, Caroline's a Vampire, Tyler's a werewolf, Jeremy wears a protection ring, I'm a doppelganger and Matt's normal" Elena sighed.

"Bonnie - " I asked

"Bennett" She replied.

"And to also answer your question Carloine, by Charlotte Bennett, my witch friend in Chicago"

"Is she my relative" Bonnie asked eagerly.

"I don't know. She could be one of your distant cousins. I highly doubt she is a close relative" I replied.

"So how come you never come home?" Matt asked.

"Becuase Mystic Falls is like the breeding ground of trouble. You don't choose trouble. Trouble chooses you" I explained

"True" Jeremy shrugged.

The bell rang.

"Saved by the bell" I muttered

"Gotta go class. Nice meeting you all" I smiled as I got up from the bench and walked to class.

My phone buzzed on the way.

_Why are you ignoringg meeeeeee. :'( xxx_

Obviously Klaus.

I rolled my eyes, put my phone away and carried on my very short journey to Alaric's history class.

I was there and to my surprise, Elena, Stefan and Caroline were already there.

I sat down at the back of the class so I could text Klaus without getting caught.

I got out my books, pens, etc, as Rick took the register.

"Daniela" Alaric asked.

"Present" I responded.

After 5 minutes Alaric got on with the lessons, with that I pulled open my phone and put it on silent. With that I then proceeded to the 11 new text messages Nik sent me.

_Klaus: Dani, stop ignoring me! _

_Dani_

_D_

_Dan_

_Daniela_

_Hey beautiful_

_Helloooo_

_DANIELAA_

_STOP_

_IGNORING_

_ME_

_Me: I'm here. I'm here!_

_Klaus: Oh phew, I thought you left me._

_Me: Shut up. I've got to go class. talk laterr._

_Klaus: Fine!_

**_An: because I just can't stop thinking about this fanfiction._**

**_I've nearly finished season 3 of tvd. tell me, when do I start watching the originals? please I need your help! xxxxxx love youuu_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Elijah tells Elena that the way to break the curse is to channel the power of the full moon into the moonstone, sacrifice a vampire and a werewolf, and to drink the blood of the doppelgänger. Maddox injures Carol Lockwood to make Tyler and Jules return to town, after which Maddox and Greta kidnap Caroline and Tyler. Damon tells Elena there is another way to save her and forces her to drink his blood, which infuriates her. Alaric returns as himself and gives everyone the message from Klaus that the ritual will happen that night. Jenna then forgives him. Damon realizes that if Klaus doesn't have a werewolf, he will be unable to complete the ritual, and Elena will have another month. He rescues Caroline and Tyler from the tomb and kills Maddox. Tyler starts transforming and attacks Damon, who saves himself and tells Caroline and Matt to hide at the old Lockwood estate. Stefan and Elena spend a romantic day together, and she tells him that she doesn't want to become a vampire. Upon their return to the boarding house, Klaus takes Elena to begin the ritual. Damon informs Klaus that he has killed the vampire and werewolf he needs for the ritual, but Klaus says he has backups. At the site of the ritual, Elena realizes that Klaus has turned Jenna and is using her as the vampire. Damon checks his arm and recognizes a werewolf bite from Tyler's premature transformation into a werewolf" Wikipedia.

Source: Wikipedia.

**an: this is what happens before I start the chapter, so this chapter would be the aftermath or somesuch. Try to add Dani wherever you think possible.**

**Im so lazy - she says to herself crying/laughing**

**oh btw new chapter = tomorrow. probably. or not.**

**LOVE YOU.**

**ik this isn't a chapter, but YOU LOVE ME AND I LOVE YOU AND THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE ON YOUR DOORSTEP SOON! XOXOXXO *starts writing new chapter***


	11. Chapter 11

AN: these events are all from my head. Basically how I imagined Season 2 to end ... NO HATE, HATE ON MY BRAIN

ENJOY  
(Wrote this at the park btw)  
(While listening to the bae - Justin Timberlake)  
LOVE

It was full moon, and Klaus had his Vampire, Werewolf, and his doppelganger.  
Caroline  
Tyler  
Elena

But then Damon got involved.  
So dear brother saved Caroline and Tyler  
But because my brother is so stupid and doesn't know the meaning of love; to keep Elena alive, he (force) fed her his blood.  
Then It actually hit me. They don't know that they could swap the doppelganger with me.  
I decided to keep it that way, no way was I gonna have 1864 Take 2. But my beloved Niklaus was not going to keep it that way.  
Let me set the scene for you

A Very angry Damon and a very pissed off Niklaus.

"Why don't you just WAIT ANOTHER MONTH" Damon screeched.

"NO!" Nik roared.

"Boys" I sighed.

"Guys!" Katherine sighed.

"Shut up" Damon and Nik said to Katherine, then they turned at me.

"And you, keep your mouth shut" Damon said pointing at me, I was deeply offended.

"Baby, please, keep quiet" Nik said calmly, I wasn't offended by that though.

I just shrugged and went to Katherine.

And then they both carried on.

"PLEASE, LEAVE ELENA OUT OF THIS" Damon pleased

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH" Nik shouted

"Coz he has feelings for her" Katherine sniggered really quietly so only I can hear.

"Just...please, anybody else but her" Damon plead.

Katherine looked at me then laughed.

FLASHBACK

"So you were going to use _me _as leverage" I said laughing, putting my hand on my heart to look offended._  
_

"Yes, but now that you are one of my closest friends, I'm willing to run an extra 500 years" Katherine said.

"Aww, I love you too Katherine"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Anybody,huh" Klaus said looking at me with his ' I love you and I'm sorry' look.

"Anybody" Damon urged.

"Well.." Nik came closer to me. I could sense what was going to happen, I shivered, for once in 160 odd years I was frightened.

Then Nik grabbed me by the waist and then whispered into my ear.

"Let's see how much your brothers actually love you" Nik whispered.

Katherine looked somewhat guilty, she was saddened. Of course she would be, she only ever cared about me and Stefan, but that was a long time ago.

"What if the way to get Elena out of this is your beloved sister" Klaus smiled.

"What!" Daman whispered looking at me.

"Yep" Klaus smiled. Coz that's what he does, smile, no matter what the occasion.

"So what are you saying. Elena in exchange for Daniela?"

**an: i'm so sorry.**

**i have no excuse but laziness.**

**and the vampire diaries.**

**i love you**


	12. Chapter 12

" If you want." Klaus shrugged

"What.. Are you crazy! I am not swapping Elena for my sister" Damon spat out but not before thinking about it.

"Then stop complaining and get out" Klaus sighed.

Reluctantly Damon agreed, but before he left, he looked at me with a pleading look, I looked down not wanting to reach his eyes. Damon left and I didn't know how to feel.

Should I be angry that Damon actually thought about swapping Elena with me?

Should I feel sorry for Damon because he is just about to lose the girl that he loves?

Should I feel somewhat remorse?

I was going into deep thought mode. I rested my head on Klaus' chest as I took a deep breath.

Klaus sighed.

" I am so glad that he refused to swap the doppelganger with you, love" he admitted.

"You know, what if he did. What if he swapped me with Elena, huh. It happened before, why in hell shouldn't it happen again" I harshly whispered as I stormed out. I gave a quick glance at Katherine before I walked out of the door.

"Dani" Klaus whispered in front of me.

"Seriously, two minutes and you can't even do that" I whispered.

He looked at the door that was behind us. He walked towards it.

Klaus' POV

I was so glad that Damon didn't pick, I was bluffing, you really think I would let Damon chose between the love of my life and a doppelbitch. No bloody way.

" I am so glad that he refused to swap the doppelganger with you, love" I admitted.

"You know, what if he did. What if he swapped me with Elena, huh. It happened before, why in hell shouldn't it happen again" Daniela harshly whispered before she stormed out. I couldn't help but run after her

"Dani" I whispered. We needed to have a decent conversation for once

"Seriously, two minutes and you can't even do that" she whispered. I quickly glanced at the door that was behind me. I shut it because Katerina was watching, that doppelbitch.

"Let's go outside?" I asked smiling.

She sighed as she took the hand I offered to her.

Timeeee skipp.

At the Grill...

"Why is our life so.. Tv land?" Dani sighed while sipping her cola. She never drinks when she's upset, its a personality trait I guess.

" That is a question I could never answer" I admitted while sipping my cola. I wasn't going to drink today. It was a big day for me, I was finally going to be a hybrid.

She laughed looking at me.

" If Elena died, would you use me instead?" She asked.

" To be honest, if this was me meeting you for the first time; happily. But now; not in a million years" I admitted.

FLASHBACK

"Her name is Daniela Salvatore" Elijah confirmed for me.

"But don't kill her, please. Kol, Rebekah and I have grown very fond of her" He added.

"Oh what do I care" I sighed, I really didn't care whether my siblings were fond of her or not. She was merely a sacrifice for me.

"Bring her in" I asked kindly to my brother.

She was so beautiful, I can't even explain how I felt about her. I had to get to know her, no way was I letting her go.

"How about we wait another 100 years eh" I told Rebekah, Kol and Elijah who were desperately looking at me, hoping to change my decision. They looked so relieved, Rebekah was almost screaming with delight.

"I thought so" Kol smirked

END OF DA FLASHBACK YO


	13. Chapter 13

**an: honestly, I have thought of an ending, but I have a feeling most of you already know how it may end. Well, guess what, it won't end the way you guys are thinking it will end. Although I was planning on ending it the way you guys are thinking it would end. I'm rambling, sorry. The only reason I changed the ending is because of a review *insert crying-laughing emoji* Alright, how about we get on with the story...**

Daniela's POV

I was thinking about my part on this curse, it's not fair that I get to walk away from death and Elena can't. I wouldn't even dare to wish this life on my worst enemy.

At the grill, I was quietly sipping my cola whilst trying not to look at Niklaus, I was avoiding him. He did try to make conversation but I just sat and sipped (my cola)

"Wanna swap me?" I asked Nik who looked like he was about to have an emotional breakdown.

"Nope" He said clearing his throat.

Eureka!

I thought of a plan and damn was it a good one.

"Nik!" I said with full of hope

"What?" He asked with a 'why the sudden change of emotions' face.

"I have a plan, and I don't know whether you would like it or not"

"Well... I'm all ears" He smiled.

"So I was thinking, maybe if... I dunno, you got some witchy weirdo of a person to I dunno give me like a resurrection thingy or whatever them witches call it"

"Right" He asked more than said.

"So just in case, I dunno Stefan or Damon change their mind, you can go along with it and kill me instead of Elena"

"And why would I agree to this?"

"Because, you love me. And also because I know my brothers, they will swap me with Elena."

"And you're sure about this"

"I bet on it"

"How much?"

"You undaggering Rebekah" I said really surely, his family were a no go topic, but I was so fired up I really didn't care.

"Deal" Nik smiled, thinking that he was gonna win the bet.

"So, you gonna get Maddox, or whoever to do the spell?"

"Yes, my love. Now drink up, we've got to get you a 'resurrection thingy or whatever them witches call it'" Nik said, mimicking – no, badly mimicking my voice.

I laughed, more like sniggered before finishing my drink and heading up to Alaric's apartment with Niklaus.

**An: I know, I'm sorry.**

**BLAME LAZINESS. It _is _one of the seven deadly sins. Well sorta ... it's actually sloth.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. Again sorry, I love you?**

**Klaus loves you.**

**Elijah loves you (if you love Elijah and his handkerchiefs)**

**Kol loves you (If you love him and his baseball bats, coz let's face it, they're so awesome)**

**Rebekah loves you ( If you love Rebekah, which everyone should do)**

**Finn doesn't love you (Coz he loves Sage, sowwy)**

***LooL* I'm joking Finn loves you.**

**So does Damon and Stefan **

**I really should go now, Goodbye and see ya next time in ... Always Second Place When It Comes To Woman (A Salvatore Sister Story).**

**Tbh the name is really long. **

**Again backtracking.**

**Goodbye**

**Love you!**


	14. Chapter 14

Elijah had called me, I excused myself and made sure I was away from any vampires trying to listen in on the conversation – cough, cough, Klaus.

"Hey!" I said

"Daniela, I need you to leave Mystic Falls" Elijah urged.

"'Lijah, Please"

"Dani, listen to me."

"Why? Why should I go?" I asked kindly, I wasn't a bitchy person – more or less.

"Daniela, I love you very much and trust me when I say you are going to hate me when the night is over"

"And Elijah, I love you very much, and no way am I going to hate you 'when the night is over'" I mimicked Elijah.

He chuckled but got all serious again.

"Daniela Rosa Salvatore, what I am going to tell you will really annoy you!" Elijah warned.

"Shoot"

"I'm going to kill Niklaus"

"Oh" Was all I said.

"Oh? Not even a 'are you out of your mind?"

"Elijah, I don't know what to say. I don't know how to react. You're telling me that you are going to kill Niklaus – the to be Hybrid"

"Dani!"

"Hey! I thought you were a full name kinda guy"

"You're an exception"

"That's nice to know" I said to myself.

Elijah then again went all serious on me.

"Daniela, you will forget this conversation, you will only know that I asked you how you were and if you were okay. Say yes if you understand"

"Yes" I said.

"Good. Now take care of yourself dear."

"You too Lijah"

The son of a -. He knew I wasn't on vervain so I forgot the conversation.

"What was that about?" Klaus said walking towards me.

"Oh nothing, just Elijah being the loving, caring Elijah" I smiled at Klaus

**an: the final chapter is the next one.**

**I don't know whether I should do a sequel, hmm. **

**Suggestions?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: OH MY GOSH IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! :O. LOL DONT WORRY THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL OR NOT. It will all depend on the end of this chapter, which let's face it you guys already know what's happening. But, I'm going to plant doubts in your mind.**

**Has Maddox done the resurrection thingy?**

**Will Stefan or Damon choose Elena or Daniela?**

**Will Nik kill Daniela?**

**But most importantly, who will win the bet? Niklaus or Daniela?**

**WARNING, MODARETE LANGUAGE! **

It was the full moon and I was getting ready to leave the apartment when Katherine talked to me.

"Good Luck!" She smiled.

"Thanks. I guess" I smiled back, now was not the time for arguing with Katherine.

"I hope Damon and Stefan pick you!"

"In what way?" I asked curiously.

"I hope they let Elena die" She reassured.

"Thanks. I guess" I said as I left the apartment.

I sighed as I –pretty quickly- ran to the place Klaus would be.

I caught a glimpse at him staking Jenna, and that was my cue. I walked up casually to Nik and that's when Stefan grabbed me.

"Stefan, let me go" I said calmly.

I am not going to lie, I was scared. Nobody knows whether Maddox had done the spell or not, not even Klaus.

"No" He said roughly, while marching me up to Niklaus holding my collar.

"Ouch, jheez If you're going to take me somewhere, tell me so I can walk myself without hurting myself" I sneered at Stefan.

Definitely not my favourite brother, not anymore.

"Sorry" He said quietly.

Klaus growled at Stefan when we came to him.

"What is it, imbecile? If you don't mind I was just about to drain your girlfriend" Klaus sighed.

"Damon told me about Elena and Daniela, swapping." Stefan explained.

"And what are you trying to do?"

"Swap Elena with Daniela" Stefan explained as he pushed me to Klaus. I nearly fell, but Nik caught me.

I smiled triumphantly at him secretly because I won the bet. But, then I realised. There's a 50/50 chance I would be dead tonight. My mind shrugged, I guess it would be okay dying, I didn't really mind. I was never fussy.

He gave me a 'not the time' look.

"What makes you think I would swap them?" Klaus said averting his gaze to my traitorous brother. God! I loved them, I forgave them for last time, but I guess they didn't listen.

The reason I am saying 'they' is because Damon decided to join.

"Because. All you care about is the curse and breaking it. So you will swap" Damon piped up.

I gave them both an 'F*uck you, bitch, I don't need you!' look, to which they replied A 'Sorry, we have no choice' look.

I sighed and stayed in Klaus' protective arms as they all continued their conversation.

"Harsh. I care about your sister" Klaus said contradicting Damon's statement.

"Oh get a grip! You never cared about her, she was merely a chess piece in your ridiculous game" Stefan snapped.

"I'm not dead yet!" I snapped.

"Is" Stefan corrected.

"I love your sister, but if you think I don't. Fine by me. Greta, darling, please" Klaus growled.

Greta extinguished the circle of fire Elena was trapped in; Elena ran to Jenna's body and wept.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a ritual I need to finish" Klaus said as he gripped me tight and jumped down from the cliff we were currently on.

"You better hope to God this works" Klaus growled.

"Believe me I am" I sighed.

"By the way, I won" I smiled flashing my teeth at my boyfriend who was seriously pissed off.

"Yes, you did. You found out your brothers are heartless dicks! Congratulations Daniela, you will get your prize if you survive" Klaus sighed.

By the time we finished our conversation Elena, Jenna, Damon and Stefan were gone.

"Wow, they couldn't even stay for the fun part" I muttered.

Klaus' POV

Ugh, I hate this. I really hope this works. I can't even think about living a life without Dani, yet I'm willing to take a 50/50 chance. I was playing with her life and I hated it. But, it has to be done.

"You ready?" Greta asked me.

"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen?" I muttered.

"Okay, Daniela. Klaus will drink your blood and then, he will stake you" Greta explained.

"Ouch, go easy on me" Dani smiled lecturing me.

I gulped, let's hope to God this works out or you Niklaus will have a lot of guilt on your shoulders.

Daniela's POV

Nik gently moved away my hair that was covering my neck.

"Good Luck" I whispered.

Nik bit my right neck-shoulder. So now I knew how it felt to be a human meal.

Klaus grabbed me protectively, I felt drowsy, too much blood loss I guess.

And that was when I felt the tear escape Klaus' eyes onto my right shoulder. He grabbed the stake and said "I love –

Klaus' POV 

"I love you" I said as I driven the stake into her heart. She fell on the ground, her lifeless body, gone, dead, nada.

And that was when Bonnie, Damon and Stefan came.

Bonnie was chanting something and my head was killing, like a giant aneurysm repeating over and over again, and on top of all the Greta's neck was snapped and every bone in my body was breaking.

And then I saw Elijah, I struggled to move. I screamed and screamed.

Elijah's POV

I sincerely hope Daniela's not really dead. I looked at her lifeless body, the poor girl; I will mourn her later, but for now – Niklaus.

Bonnie stopped her chanting so I can do what I need to do.

I walked over to him. "Elijah?" Niklaus asked, not believing that it was me.

"Hello brother" I smirked more than smiled. He looked so pleased, like I was going to rescue him or something

My hand jumped inside his body as he struggled to breathe. His face instantly dropped

I looked over to Daniela, she sacrificed her life for Klaus', and surely that must make me stop.

I then proceeded with my well rehearsed line.

"In the name of our family Niklaus – "I said at his heart, ready to pull it out any second.

"Wait! I didn't bury them at sea" He said begging me to stop

Now my face dropped, the only reason I was going to kill him was because I thought he got rid of my family, and now he says it's not 'at sea'

I didn't know whether to believe him.

"Their bodies are safe" He says. Well that's done it.

And then, here comes the blackmail.

"If you kill me, you'll never find them" He says more calmly.

"Elijah! Don't listen to him" Stefan says, as if I wasn't going to listen to my brother. Niklaus would not lie, especially not now.

"Elijah, I can take you to them" Niklaus assured.

"I give you my word... brother" He added. Well that's finalized it.

Daniela has died in vein. In everybody's point of view except Niklaus.

"Do it and I'll kill you both" Bonnie said.

"You'll die" I panted.

"I don't care" She said, a bit too quickly

"I'm sorry" I said

"No" Stefan whispered.

"No" Bonnie said.

I ran to Daniela and put her on my right shoulder; I ran to Niklaus and put him on my left shoulder. All fast enough to escape Bonnie's firewall.

I left Klaus in a safe position, where he can morph into a werewolf; I took Daniela to where I currently live.

I placed her down on the bed and kissed her forehead, I wiped my eyes as I stared longingly on her lifeless body.

2 days later.

I found Niklaus, after 2 days of burning up bodies he killed. I threw him some clothes, as he got up.

"Where's Daniela?" Klaus asked.

"Motel" I answered.

Klaus got changed and inhumanely ran to the rundown place I was living in.

As did I.

Niklaus had a shower before seeing Daniela. He was so excited, but he didn't know the worst bit.

Daniela did not wake up.

Niklaus told me of her plan to survive, although I have to say, it was good, but very risky.

"Oh my Daniela" Niklaus sighed as kissed her forehead. She looked so peaceful.

Klaus' POV

I couldn't help but hold her in my arms as I mourned her. I started crying and crying and crying non-stop. Even Elijah wept a little.

"Agh, Niklaus Mikaelson, you're kinda suffocating me!"

She was alive :)

Daniela's POV

Reality sunk in. This all happened because of my brothers choice of lovers... It's how it started and I'm pretty sure it is how it'll end.

I realized, I will Always be second place when it comes to woman. And I just have to face it, with my head held high

**an: and thus completes 'Always second place when it comes to woman ( A salvatore sister story)'**

**Tadah! It's finished!**

**Thanks for reading loves ;) xxx **

**(There will be a sequel... Soon kayxxx)**

**Thank you... again xxx**


	16. Book 2

An: helloo! Its me again, so instead of doing a sequel I was thinking of 'book 2'. Like, if you have read Runemarks or Runelight, the author separates different parts as books (significant parts).

So here is Book 2!

"You're Alive" Klaus whispered while still holding me tightly - very tightly

"You're suffocating me!" I screamed, trying to get out of Klaus' deadlocked hold.

"Let the poor girl go!" Elijah said walking over to Klaus and me. Klaus didn't let me go, so Elijah forcefully moved his hands away from me and vampire-quickly grabbed me bridal-style.

"Hello" Elijah smirked looking at me.

"Hello" I smiled back.

And then Elijah dropped me. He just moved his hands, like literally dropped me.

"OW. Elijah! You're my friend. Are you serious" I shouted holding my head as it was throbbing, but not for long.

Elijah brushed his hands together as if it was 'job done'.

"Now, where's our family" Elijah said walking up to Klaus.

"Let's go!" Klaus said.

"What about me and what the hell are you talking about" I whined still on the floor because I couldn't be bothered to get up.

"All in good time, now you need to go to that Alaric guys' apartment and stay there. DO NOT go to your brothers okay" Nik said picking me up.

"Sir Yes Sir" I laughed as I hugged him.

I gave Elijah the evils because he just smirked at me.

"Hey! It was the spur of the moment, I just couldn't resist" Elijah said with his hands up.

" You're forgiven" I lied.

"Good, now give me a hug" 'Lijah commanded.

Klaus practically threw me over to Elijah because I didn't move for about 5 seconds.

" I love you" Elijah smirked.

" I love you too" I lied. I did love him, but I was angry with him.

"Good, I'll see you soon" Elijah said pulling beack from the forced hug.

"See ya" I sighed.

"See you" Klaus said planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Bye" I smiled.

1 hour later

"So yeah, they picked elena over me" I said to Katherine finishing off our conversation.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it" Katherine shouted.

" It's me Stefan" Stefan said.

Katherine gave me a 'should I open the door?' Look.

"I will" I whispered.

She nodded respecting my wish.

I opened the door to see a startled/frightened Stefan.

"How...what...when?" Stefan asked stuttering.

"Relax. I won't kill you, maybe" I said walking to Katherine who was at the kitchen side of the apartment making coffee.

"Where's Klaus" Stefan asked.

I refused to talk to my now-disowned brother.

So Katherine filled him in.

"Somewhere" Katherine filled in.

"I'm here" klaus smirked walking in the house. With no Elijah.

"Before you guys have world war 3, I need to talk to Niklaus" I said angrily, Katherine knew why.

"Okay love" Klaus smirked knowing why I was pissed

Stefan was just ... Stefan.

I walked him out of the apartment and took him outside.

"What. Did. You. Do. With. Elijah" I screeched.

" I 'reunited him with our family'" klaus smirked.

"Niklaus" I whined. He always does this, Jackass.

"What! I fulfilled my promise, so why are you angry with me?"

" You know why! The poor guy just wanted his family for God's sake"

" And. I gave him what he wanted"

"Niklaus, I didn't even say goodbye!"

"Yes you did."

"So that's why you forced me to hug him. You wanted me to see him with good terms"

"Yes my darling"

"Don't" I said speeding to the apartment.

"He didn't" Katherine whispered.

" Oh he did" I answered her.

I ended my enmity with Katherine because I missed her. We had so much fun together in the 1860's so why not now?

"Jackass" Katherine whispered laughing.

" And I can hear you" Klaus said coming into the apartment

"Klaus, I need a favour" Stefan pleaded.

"A Favour! Seriously" Klaus laughed.

Me and Katherine just minded our business, sipping our coffee and just laughing and talking.

But I stopped and listened for just a second.

"Damon has a werewolf bite and I need the cure"

My face dropped. Katherine's face dropped. Klaus' smirk just got wider.

Stefan looked at me.

"I'll be back" I said to Nik.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

" To see my dying brother" I harshly whispered to him as I grabbed my coat.

"Hurry back" he said.

2 minutes later.

I arrived at the boarding house, ready to give Damon a big hug and a kiss and to forget my hatred to him for that bit. Damon always told me that you should always end with people on good terms (when they're dying)


	17. 2Chapter 2

The bitch opened the door.

"How. Are. You. What!" Elena said looking confused.

"Spare me the questions and invite me in" I sighed

"No" she said firmly.

"Listen bitch, my brother is dying so If you don't mind I would like to see him" I hissed.

"Come in" she sighed.

"Thank you" I said as I speeded to Damon's room.

He was sweating, breathing a lot and looked downright helpless.

"Oh day" I sighed rushing to him

"Daniela?"

"Yes It's me day"

"How are you -?"

"Alive? Witches"

"Oh"

"You look bad Day"

" I feel bad."

" I wish I could do something." I sighed.

"You've done enough" he assured.

And that was when Katherine came in she had a vial in her hand, which I'm guessing is the cure. Elena was at the door with her arms crossed looking pissed.

"Katherine?" Damon said looking confused.

" Is that Nik's blood?" I asked

"Yeah" she said. She walked past me giving me a 'it'll be okay look' I nodded gratefully.

She said a few things to Damon and give him the cure.

He was getting better and that was when I said.

"Great, you're better. Now I can start hating on you again" as I kissed his forehead and left the room with Katherine. We were outside and that was when Katherine told me she had vervain in her and she was going to flee again. I sighed and nodded, I understood where she was coming from. Nik would kill her if he saw her again. She bid her goodbyes and hugged me.

"I am truly sorry Dani" she sighed

"It's alright Katherine. I understand" I nodded.

"I'll see you soon" she said as she left.

I went to the apartment to see blood-bags thrown across the floor.

"What did you do?" I sighed. To be honest I didn't really care if Stefan got all ripper-y, he isn't my priority and neither is he my brother.

" He made a deal with the devil" Klaus smirked.

"Ugh" I sighed, not even daring to look at Stefan.

"Oh yeah, pack your stuff. _We _are going on a road trip." Klaus said.

"we?" Both me and Stefan.

"Yes we. Come on!" Klaus answered

"Good. Now you can pay up!" I smirked at Klaus.

"Pay what my dear Daniela?" Klaus said playing dumb.

"Rebekah" I smiled at him.

"I will think about it."

"Now. Do not make me any more angry than I am right now!"

"Okay. Okay. "

Sometime in Tennessee

"Klaus, why are we in Tennessee?" I asked rubbing my eyelids.

"You'll find out soon enough" He said parking the car. Sefan and Klaus knew what was happening but I didn't and I hated it. I got out of the car and Stefan disappeared somewhere. Nik took my hand and took me to somebodies house. I didn't know what was going on, so I just did as Nik told me to do. Hold his hand and not to speak.

I saw a woman come out. She was calling this 'Rudy' person and saying that it was too hot to come looking for 'it'.

Nik and I vampire-quickly ran right in front of her.

She looked up and saw us. I haven't seen such a startled face since Elena saw me alive!

"Hi I'm so sorry we didn't mean to scare you" Nik said in his very-obvious American accent. It was so bad but I didn't say anything.

"Can I help you?" She said quite rudely. I was on the verge of snapping her neck but Nik interjected.

"Yeah, our car ran out of gas a couple miles back. We've been walking for ages. Your house is the first one we've seen in ages" I said.

"I just need to use your phone" Nik finished.

"Don't you have a cell phone" She sighed. Cheeky bitch!

"Yeah battery died" Nik said pulling up his phone, the same time as I did.

"Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer just let us use your phone" Nik continued.

She thought about it for for a second. "Sure" She said.

"So... we can come in" Nik pleaded

"No. I'll bring the phone to you" She said a tad bit too quickly.

"I thought you country folk showed more hospitality" Nik said angrily- with his English accent.

"Well. I'm from Florida" She replied.

"Well that explains it" I muttered.

Nik grabbed her neck and compelled her to show 'southern hospitality'.

I stayed outside because I kind of guesssed what would happen inside the house.

I went inside the car and waited playing flappy bird on my phone.

About a minute later Nik came in the car, smiling an all.

"I'm not even going to ask" I said putting my hands up.

"What's wrong?" Nik said playing with my hair. Somehow he finds it soothing. I do to, but I don't tell him, no need to inflate his ego anymore than it already is. "My brother" I sighed.

We cuddled for a bit and that was when I heard the screams. Nik smiled innocently as if the screams wasn't his doings.

Stefan came in with a mouth of stained blood.

"I'm not even gonna-" I sighed.

3rd Person's POV

Daniela sighed. She hated her brother being the 'ripper'. She never, ever wanted to see her brother like this. But, she still was angry with him, so a part of her didn't care. Niklaus wasn't happy with her reaction, he _did _want her to hate her brothers but a part of him wanted them all to reconcile. After all, Daniela takes after her brothers. Stefan was a ripper, and he had to accept that.

It was a couple of hours to the place Ray was in. Daniela used this time to catch up on sleep. She was 'riding shotgun' and Stefan was at the back. Stefan went to sleep out of boredom and Niklaus was just driving and admiring Daniela who was fast asleep.

**an: hellooo!**

**hows everyone?**

**heres the second chapterrr**

**goodbyeee**

**lovveee**


	18. 2Chapter 3

It was around 3AM so Niklaus decided that Stefan, Daniela and him needed some sleep before meeting 'Ray'. They were now on their way to a motel close by. Stefan was still sleeping but Daniela woke up.

"You know, you look so beautiful when you sleep" Niklaus smiled at Daniela.

"Not creepy at all my dear" Daniela smiled. Niklaus laughed at that comment

"Listen. About Rebekah..." Niklaus started

"You'll undagger her. Yay Nik! I love you so much!" Daniela said getting very excited. She gave him a kiss.

" If you would let me finish" Niklaus smirked.

"Oh yeah. Go ahead lover" Daniela said apologising

" I promise you. I will undagger her, just not now" Niklaus said very quickly, expecting an angry Daniela reaction

"Oh. Okay" Daniela said flatly. She was used to disappointment, and besides, she knew Niklaus wouldn't undagger Rebekah. Niklaus felt guilty, he knew how close Daniela and Rebekah was, to be honest he was glad she picked Rebekah out of all his siblings, he couldn't imagine what would happen if she picked Kol. It would've been hell on Earth.

"Dani-" he started and yet she interrupted again.

" No. Its fine Niklaus. Don't worry about it" she said with the slightest hint of anger

"You know. You call me Nik when you're really happy. You call me Klaus when you're normal and you call me Niklaus when you're angry with me" he said.

"Oh I didn't know that" she said flatly again.

" Hey, look at me" Niklaus said stopping the car.

"What" Daniela said sounding tired of his Bull. She looked at him though

" I give you my word" Niklaus said firmly. He kissed her forehead and proceeded for a big bear hug.

"You know. If you're gonna make out with my SISTER. Warn me next time" Stefan interrupted sounding like a 'protective big brother'.

"I was going to hug her but." Niklaus said smirking at Stefan. And then, out of the blue, Niklaus and Daniela were making out.

"Dude" Stefan said covering his ears.

Daniela broke away because she was laughing so much. She was clutching her stomach because it was in stitches. Niklaus loved it when she was laughing, because when Daniela laughs everyone laughs with her.

Niklaus started laughing and then Stefan started laughing.

"Dani, your laugh is contagious!" Stefan said chuckling.

BEEEPPP!

"Nik, you didn't park on the side of the road you idiot. You just made people who are deprived of sleep angry!" Daniela said hitting Niklaus' arm.

He flipped all the drivers behind him and sped off


	19. 2Chapter 4

At the Motel

Daniela's POV

"Alright, here's your key Stefan and Dani you're with me" Nik said handing keys to Stefan.

"Oh no she isn't she's crashing with me"Stefan said grabbing me.

"She's with me Stefan" Said Nik

"No, she's with me" Said Stefan.

"Alright. That's it I will crash with Nik. Anyway why do you care?" I said tiredly. I ended up resting my head on Nik's chest.

"Because you're my sister" Stefan answered.

"I'm tired, I need sleep!" I yawned.

"Alright. But just this once" Stefan said walking to his room.

Nik ended up carrying me to the room bridal-style seeing as I couldn't be asked to actually walk.

He dropped me onto the bed and took off my shoes and jacket.

"Get changed" Nik whined.

"No. I'm tired" I said sounding childish.

"Come on get changed!" He persisted.

"Oh my god Nik leave me alone!"

"No! Get changed or I will get you changed!"

"Please Nik" I said about to burst in tears. I was so tired, I couldn't be asked to get up and get changed, all I wanted was sleep

"Dani. Get changed or I will tickle you" Nik said getting into the bed.

"Why do you terrorize me!" I fake cried.

"Come on. Get changed" Nik said grabbing me.

"Nik. Please!"

"Go or I will compel you!"

"You wouldn't" I gasped getting out of the bed

"Oh I would!" He smirked.

I threw the pillow at him and reluctantly got changed.

"There, ya happy" I said in my pyjamas.

"Very, love" he said grabbing me into the bed.

"You know normally I would snap your neck around now, but today I'm going to leave it."

"And why is that love?"

"Because I'm sleepy"

"Goodnight" he said still holding me by the waist as he put his head on my shoulders. I leaned back and just thought to myself 'could things get more perfect?'

"Goodnight" I whispered as I fell into sleep


	20. 2Chapter 5

AN: not word for word ! Xx

1 week later

We were on our way to Chicago, Gloria's Place. I remember this place, it was ... Home. I loved Chicago, it was where my life started I guess.

I soaked in everything when we entered Gloria's. Although I lived here before I moved to Chicago, I never once set foot in Gloria's after the 20's, but I did bump into her every couple of weeks.

"Gloria!" Nik smirked.

"Look what the cat's dragged in!" Gloria replied

"Stefan Salvatore, it's been a long time." Gloria smiled at Stefan

"I don't remember-" Stefan said clearly dazed

"Ask Nik later" I memo'd him.

"Gloria" I smiled as I hugged her.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked

"I need to find out why my Hybrids aren't turning into Hybrids" Klaus said getting straight to the point

"I need to contact the original witch for that" She answered

"Well she's dead"

" Bring me Rebekah!"

"She's busy"

"Bring. Me. Rebekah!"

"Fine"

Gloria sure knew how to win a battle-of-wills contest.

I hid my excitement, although Nik could see right through me.

"Who's Rebekah-" Stefan asked.

"Oh my God, just come with me" Nik said clearly annoyed, he wanted to undo the compulsion but it wasn't the right time - his words not mine.

We were now on our way to awake Rebekah

"So I was thinking-" Nik said holding me.

"Hmm" I said interested.

"Seeing as Rebekah is going to be awakened anyway... Pick another sibling" Nik smirked.

"I only know one other sibling" I retaliated

"Kol?"

"Please!"

"You and Kol will wreck havoc on this world!"

"I know" I grinned.

Let me explain. Me and Kol are best friends, after Nik, Kol is the one I love the most, we always got along, pranking Nik and Rebekah, reading Elijah's journals about how he wants to 'save his sibling's humanity' out loud of course. We were the terrible twosome, I didn't know the full reason as to why Kol was daggered but I was heartbroken nonetheless, in fact I nearly did turn my humanity off because of it.

"Hey Dani-" Nik said shaking me.

"What's wrong with her?" Stefan asked.

"She's in Dani world" Nik chuckled.

"And I can hear you" I sighed.

"We're here!" He smiled.

"Who are Rebekah and Kol. I'm so lost" Stefan whined.

"Daniela, go and undagger my siblings please while I undo your brother's compulsion" Nik whined

Before me I saw two coffins, I blocked out Nik and Stefan because they were becoming very annoying with there 'I knew you' and the 'you were like my brother'

I opened the coffin nearest to me and saw Kol. I gasped quietly, he looked so peaceful, well best friend, not for long. I took the dagger out of him and dropped it on the floor, I then proceeded to do the same thing to Rebekah. Rebekah and I were very close. She was the closest thing to me after Kol. Elijah was like my lawyer. Rebekah was like my fashion advisor, Niklaus was my boyfriend and nothing else and Kol was my agent, notifying me on future pranks and whatnot.

After a few hours later, Rebekah's hand twitched.

Me and Stefan were on the floor bored out of our minds, while Klaus was leaning on the wall. "She's being dramatic" Klaus said rolling his eyes, and in a flash Rebekah daggered Klaus on his stomach.

" I probably deserved that" he said to himself.

"Niklaus" Rebekah growled.

"Hey Bekah" I smiled while waving acutely.

"Daniela" Rebekah smiled as she bear hug/ attacked me.

"Thanks Dani" Nik said knowing that I got Rebekah to move away from him.

"Anytime" I said recovering from a bear hug.

I turned my head to Kol's coffin, he was missing. I rolled my eyes. Kol was never boring, of course nobody noticed the missing original, they were all too busy talking about Gloria and what decade it is.

Suddenly, I was pushed onto a wall, Kol was just inches away from me. He managed to secure me on the wall with just one hand. We stood like that for about 10 seconds.

"Kol" I said catching my breath.

"Dani" he smirked.

We both smiled, then laughed hysterically. He pulled me into a big hug, not letting me go.

" I missed you" I said finally still in the hug.

" I missed you too. Best friend" he smirked. I swear, this family is all smirks and no talk.

"Kol" Klaus smiled walking up to him. Reluctantly I let go.

"Niklaus" Kol said walking up to klaus, ready to embrace his brother.

Kol quickly glanced at me with a smirk and showed me his left hand, it held a dagger. I scoffed at how predictable Kol Mikaelson is. He stabbed Klaus at the back, while hugging him.

"I'm going to let that one pass" Klaus said taking the dagger from his back.

"You are such a bastard!" Kol growled.

" Listen, I already had an earful from Rebekah, please save me the lecture and the cursing and the stabbings" Klaus sighed.

AN: filler chapter I guess, might not update for a couple of days, I don't know. Anyway, one of you asked not to kill Kol and don't worry he won't die. Maybe, I might go all Moffat on you all (Sherlock and Doctor Who fans will know). Anyway, thanks for the Reviews, Follows and Favourites, they mean a lot! Love youu xx  



	21. 2Chapter 6

So before we went to Gloria's, Rebekah asked (forced) us to go shopping with her. Apparently she needed a whole new wardrobe. I was alright with it, but the boys being the boys were very reluctant.

We were now sitting on a couch with a glass of Champagne in our hand while viewing Rebekah's 56th dress. Kol had already done his shopping.

"What about this?" Rebekah said as she came out of the changing room

"Its fine" the boys sighed.

"D?" She asked

"Hideous, find a better one" I said truthfully. Rebekah looked somewhat pleased that I told the truth.

"Dani" Kol said sighing.

"What?!" I said innocently.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat or drink" Stefan said glancing out of the window.

I followed his trail of view to see the legendary doppelganger that is Katherine. Oh wow, seriously.

"Yeah go" klaus said dismissing him.

Stefan left and I couldn't help but feel a little nosey.

"Can I?" I asked Klaus

"Why?" Kol answered

"Because he's my brother" I retaliated.

"Some brother!" the siblings re-retaliated.

"Nik!" I pleaded.

"The guy would rather you dead than his girlfriend!" He answered

"I know, but family is family" I sighed.

"True" Kol and Rebekah sighed.

"Dani" Klaus started

"Please" I begged.

He just sighed and laid back on the chair. I kissed Klaus, slapped Kol's head and said "hang in there" to Rebekah before eavesdropping my brothers conversation.

"So Damon's tracking me and Daniela?"

"Yes Stefan, stop repeating what I'm saying"

"So what do I do?"

"Start covering your tracks. Idjit"

"Alright. Anyway how did you know I was here?"

"I was watching out for Daniela, and seeing as you are here. Might as well look after you too"

"Urgh, bye Katherine"

And that was my cue. I went inside to see a beautiful dress Rebekah was wearing

"Its fine" the two boys huffed.

"Gorgeous" I smiled.

"I'll take it" Rebekah said triumphantly.

I took a seat next to Nik and rested my head on his shoulders.

"That took no time at all" Klaus commented

"I was bored. Its not fun watching your brother go all rippery" I answered back nicely.

"It is" kol smirked.

"KOL!" I screamed

"What. I'm stating the obvious"

"You are a dick" I said

"Bitch"

I hugged Klaus and looked for him as comfort, I know I'm a bitch Kol. I can't even forgive my brother for doing what he done

Look at you Daniela, you would have done the same if it was Klaus or Kol that was to be sacrificed. You would have done it in a heartbeat.

I felt guilty, I thought about forgiving Stefan

"Seriously, you really want to forgive them" Kol complained.

"She can do what she wants Kol. As long as its within reason" Klaus said rubbing my back.

"Yeah Kol!" Rebekah said. She had her shopping bags in her hand, she dropped them next to Kol's feet as if he was going to hold it.

"No" Kol said kicking the bags ever so slightly.

"Please big brother" Rebekah puppy-dog eyed.

"Ugh, fine" Kol said as he picked Rebekah's shopping up.

AN: hey! Sorry for the wait. Love Youu xx


	22. 2Chapter 7

Both Nik and Rebekah reconciled quickly, but Kol wasn't that forgiving to Nik. They were on speaking terms, and that was about it. Rebekah was kind of heartbroken (and angry) when she found out that Stefan didn't love her anymore, I also realised that Kol never met Stefan, so I introduced them.

"Kol, meet Stefan Salvatore - my disowned brother, former brother meet my best friend in the whole world - Kol" I said gesturing them to shake hands. Stefan obviously made the first move. He offered his hand to Kol, who looked at it as if it was an inferior object, he ignored it and started speaking.

"From what I know from Daniela, you are a bigger dick then Nik over there. You and your arse hole brother" he then turned 180• Degrees and walked to where Rebekah, Nik and Gloria were, but not before giving a reassuring smirk.

I sighed and then tuned into what was going on in the middle of the bar. Klaus and Rebekah were (trying and failing) contacting the original witch. Gloria was asking for a necklace that Rebekah had coincidentally lost. Rebekah and Nik looked really frustrated. I quickly glanced at my older brother. He had an 'oh crap, I'm screwed' face on. I grabbed his arm and took him outside - away from any original hearing range. "What's wrong" I asked kindly, I was always one to forgive and forget. "E - Elena has the necklace" Stefan stuttered. Wow Stefan, can you dig that hole you're in any deeper?. "I didn't hear about this and I didn't know about this. Kapiche?" I said. No way was I going to fall with him.

"Okay, but Dani. Are we okay?" He asked with his 'please, forgive me' face on.

"Yeah, why not" I smiled as he pulled me into a hug

We both went inside, Gloria gave Stefan a look. Which meant she knew Elena had the necklace. Stupid doppelgangers - the answers to all my problems. I went straight to the original siblings. "What's up?" I asked.

"It looks like we are going back to Mystic Falls" Klaus sighed rubbing the back of his neck

AN: sorry for the late update. I was going through a non-imagination phase. Anyway I guess this is a filler chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them and for the favs and follows. It makes me feel like my writing is actually good and readable lol. Anyway have a great Tuesday, I might not update tomorrow as I have tuition, but I could.


	23. 2Chapter 8

"Why are we going back to Mystic falls?" I asked.

"I'm sure the Bennett Witch can tell us what's wrong with my hybrids" Klaus answered

"Do you think its because I'm alive" I asked

No reply.

Rebekah and Kol decided to go to Stefan who didn't move from his position.

"Nik?" I asked again. Still no reply.

"Klaus!" I said sounding very frustrated.

He looked at his toes. Okay, so it looks like it is because I'm alive.

"It is isn't it" I whispered looking at my feet.

"I don't know Dani" he said trying to pull me into one of his famous bear hugs.

I refused and walked out of the bar.

"Where are you going" Stefan and Kol asked.

"I'll make my own way to Mystic Falls" I said voice cracking and all. I hated being part of this curse.

3rd Person POV

Niklaus did not know what to say to Daniela. A large part of him believed that Daniela is the reason as to why the Hybrid's didn't work, but his heart refused to believe that.

Kol and Rebekah kind of realised the awkwardness of Daniela's question so they both backtracked to Stefan.

"You hate me. And you hate my girlfriend. Why are you here?"

"Awkward conversation." The two younger Mikaelson's answered.

"Oh" Stefan said with his serious face on. He was a really bad actor, everybody knew that he wasn't the ripper that he is supposed to be. Still Stefan thought he was doing a good job.

AN: its a wednesday, I had tuition, I still updated! Wooo

I know

Its absolute crap but

I'm working on a new story :)

If I haven't told you yet

It is about Nik

If I haven't told you yet

It is different but its nice

If I haven't told you yet


	24. 2Chapter 9

By the time I got to Mystic Falls, I knew the Mikaelson siblings and my brother had already got there. A) the large white truck that was parked near the high school. So they were in the high school.

As I walked closer I could see Rebekah and Kol waiting on the top of a car.

"Hey guys" I smiled.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Kol said.

"Um." I said not really knowing of an answer.

"Silly question?" Rebekah laughed.

"Yeah" I laughed too. I said bye and vamp-sped to the gym where apparently everyone was. It was senior prank night. Elena told me about it once. Apparently it was the most anticipated night of the years we spend at school. There I saw Klaus telling - compelling Stefan to turn off his emotions. Wow, how more of a douche can this guy go. He then looked at me, briefly. He took some of Elena's blood and left.

"Stefan" I whispered.

"Oh hey little sis" he said. Ripper-y voice and all.

"Oh he is fucked" I said as I left the gym ready to hunt Klaus. I saw him about to leave.

"NIKLAUS" I shouted. I think Rebekah and Kol heard me but didn't pay attention.

"What" he said turning back to me. Now was my chance. I grabbed his neck and threw him to the wall.

"What the hell did you do to my brother" I shouted.

"Now I can understand that you're upset!" He justified as he got up rubbing his neck. I then proceed for the 'ram him on the wall while strangling' method that vampires use. I knew this wouldn't hurt him at all but I still went with it. He laughed and spun around. Now I was the one rammed on the wall. I was struggling for breath, I was so sure he was going to kill me.

"Oh like you care" he sneered. Oh what the hell, I was going to die anyway, might as well make the death a little fun.

"Yeah I do, unlike you who doesn't really care whether your siblings are daggered or not" I sneered. Yep as I thought, another ram. I was laughing right now.

"Who gives you the right to disrespect an original!" He growled. I don't care, I'm going to die.

"No offence, but you're a mutt that wants to make other mutts" I chuckled. This time his grip on me went stronger and harder.

"If I apply a little more pressure your head will pop off" he chuckled seriously.

"What do you want me to do. Beg for your forgiveness. To be honest Nik, I really don't care whether I die or not. So go ahead" I replied rolling my eyes and then I decided to think aloud " I swear I have bipolar?!"

"Okay"


	25. 2Chapter 10

I closed my eyes an waited for the definite death. He let go of me.

"You were supposed to kill me" I whined kinda pissed off.

"Why are you acting like this?" He asked. Err, I dunno. "Err, I dunno" I shrugged

"Did you flip the switch?" He asked. Hah, maybe I did. But what happened with Stefan was a stupid reason to flip the switch.

"Probably, I don't actually know" I shrugged.

"Did you flip the switch" he compelled.

"I do not know mutt" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll be back" he said as he vamped off somewhere.

"I don't really care" I laughed. I walked over to Rebekah and Kol who looked like they were having the time of their life.

"You turned it off didn't you?" Kol asked while motioning me to sit in the middle of him and Rebekah.

"I don't actually know" I shrugged.

"But I like me like this" I finished.

"We like you like this" they both said.

"Why? I thought most vampires hated others who flipped the switch" I shrugged.

"We're not most vampires" they answered.

"I figured oldies" I laughed.

"We are not old" they stressed.

"If I'm a granny YOU are ancient" I said.

"And you are rude" they said again.

"Where do you think Nik went?" Kol asked.

"Hey, I'm not your brother's tracking device. How am I supposed to know?" I asked.

A couple of hours later

"Come on. Let's stay at my house" I suggested. Nik 'abandoned' us at Mystic Falls so.

"Okay. But I don't like your brothers" Kol warned.

"You talk too much. Shut up" I suggested again. My suggestion earned a snigger from Rebekah and a shocked, disapproving look from Kol.

I opened the door to see Damon scolding Stefan about the stained persian rug.

"Hey big bro. Mind if I bring some people round to spend a couple o' nights?" I asked

"No" he answered

"EH EH. Wrong answer. Now I'll ask you again. Mind if I bring some people round to spend a couple o' nights?" I asked.

"What happened" Damon sneered at Kol and Rebekah who both shrugged.

"Haha! She flipped the switch" Stefan laughed.

"Why?" Damon said going all considerate.

"Listen. I didn't even know that I flipped the switch. It was all a weird timing." I said justifying my accidental switch.

"Your humanity" he asked tears welling up in his eyes.

"Listen. I'm not a ripper so don't worry. I won't spill blood on your persian rugs" I said. Which earned a snigger from Rebekah.

"I don't like you like this" Kol finally said.

"Hold up a couple of hours ago you liked me like this" I replied.

"Yeah and I was stupid to think so. Dani, you made us all human again. Hell, you are the reason we have a shred of humanity left in us" he answered.

"Too bad ancient. Don't rely on others. I relied on my brothers with my life and look where that got me" I shrugged and decided to go to my room.

"You both can find a room" I shouted.


	26. 2Chapter 11

For the next two weeks I was stuck in the basement at my own house. I was so hungry and ravenous. As well as that I was pissed off with my brothers. I didn't know what was going on upstairs, but all I could hear were whispers, and definitely not the good kind.

But then finally Rebekah and Kol came to see me.

"Finally" I said, voice breaking, my thirst was VERY high so I saved some energy.

"Dani, you need to stay here whatever happens -" Kol and Rebekah started. And then I saw the daggers go in their bodies.

"NOOOO" I screamed as I cried, I didn't care if they were temporarily dead. Somehow I managed to get out of the chair with the little energy inside of me. I ran towards their bodies and tried to pull the daggers out. Only to be stopped by an unfamiliar man who looked about in his late 40's.

"I don't think you should do that" he said with a mild british accent. I had already given up as I had absolutely no energy inside of me .

Damon came in and took me in his arms, I didn't disagree. He fed me some blood and slowly, I was regaining my strength.

"Damon - why?" I said in my brothers arm, still a little weak. The mysterious guy left abruptly and my siblings, Elena AKA doppelbitch and Alaric were here.

"I needed your humanity back" he smirked.

"So you decided to semi-kill my two best friends" I said as a slumped on the couch next to my other big brother who had his arm out on the top bit of the couch.

"Yeah" Elena butted in.

"Oh my god. The amount of hatred I have for you is unbelievable, so if you want to die I suggest you keep your yap open" I said through gritted teeth.

Suprisingly she kept her mouth shut.

"I'm going home" she said as she left, but not before giving Damon a warm hug.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER" I said with my 'vamp' on. Obviously frightened she left. Alaric sighed and left too, but not before taking a swig of Damon's finest Bourbon

I sighed as I hugged Stefan, he hugged me back only to say, "I haven't fully got my humanity back by the way". I laughed but then said " I love you anyway".

"Aww, I love you too-" but our declaration was cut short as the man who stopped me undaggering Kol and Rebekah came out of the shadows.

"You" I sneered, ready to leap at him, but I was grasped by Stefan. The traitor, one minute he's saying how much he loves me, and the next he's stopping me from killing the guy that stopped me from undaggering my best friends.

"Traitor" I whispered as I leaned back on Stefan.

"This is Mikael" he said pointing to the british dude. Something was similar about this dude. Hmm.

"Elijah's father" Mikael added.

Holy shit! It was him! The guy how ruined the Mikaelson siblings life.

"Klaus' dad" Damon added added.

"He's not Klaus' dad." I sneered.

"You're right. You seem to know quite a lot about my children" he said looking intrigued. I realised that he didn't know me. That he didn't know about my relationship with his step-son by marriage.

"I know 4 of them." I said hastily.

"Do you know Niklaus?" He asked

"He's a good friend" I gulped. I gave my brothers' a pleading look.

"Good. That means I can use you to kill Klaus" he said triumphantly.

Say

What

Now

Old

Man

AN: I swear I'm doing way too many filler chapters. I can't promise you a long chapter but. :D I will try. Thanks guys, appreciate your reviews, favs and follows.

Along with the views! 8,500 views and it has been around 4weeks since I first started this story.

Thank you

Thank you

Thank you

!


	27. 2Chapter 12

AN: first of all. I would like to give you ALL a huge apology. My writing has been really bad for the last 3 chapters. Although I do have excuses, seeing as it is the summer vacation (I feel american) (I'm english, sadly) some of my cousins have been staying around and vice versa, so in order to keep my word with the everyday updates, I literally write about 10 minutes worth to suffice the day. So again I would like to apologise. I love you all so much. And I really do appreciate the time you give of your day to my fanfictions. Thanks and once again. Sorry x (oh and from now I'm going to write ahead so if I'm behind I can just update) xx

"Wait what?" I blurted out.

"Well Klaus has to die. He is an abomination" Miakel said with a 'duh' face. I knew how much Klaus feared him. He never feared anybody, but his own father. Some kind of father! Beats up his own kid. And I thought my father was bad with Damon! As frustrating as it seemed, my brothers gave me a pleading look. Even though I was behind Stefan I could tell he was doing the infamous bambi-killer Stefan face.

"Do I have to. I mean he's practically my best friend" I urged.

"Your best friend is a horrid creature. A creature that should have never been created" he said spitefully.

"And that creature was your son for 25 odd years. Give or take" I answered back

"And I hated every second of it" he retaliated.

"Wait hold up. At least my father loved Damon and only scolded him for his good. Now tell me. What sort of a father are you?" I interrogated.

"You have quite a mouth for a feeble vampire" he smirked, and then he snapped my neck -_-

The Other Side...

oh that son of a bitch! He snapped my neck. It looked like I was at the other side. Elijah must be here, maybe I could talk to him!

"Elijah" I mildly shouted making my voice sound high-pitched.

"Dani. What happened. Why are you here. Are you dead?" Elijah said appearing in front of me. We were both at Tyler Lockwood's house. He was busy fixing stuff and getting ready for the homecoming dance.

Apparently (from what I heard) the gym was flooded at school so Tyler decided to move the dance to his.

"Your father snapped my neck" I said while rubbing my neck, it still kinda hurts.

"Oh yes. I heard that your brothers awakened him."

"The pair of idiots" I thought out loud.

"So." Elijah started, hands in his trouser/pants pocket, looking down at his shoes..

"So what?" I said sounding and feeling confused.

"You picked Kol" he said slowly. Awh, I didn't realise that I could've picked Elijah, wow, thanks 'li . Way to make me feel bad.

"Elijah" I started.

"Hey! Don't feel bad. I completely understand. Besides Kol hasn't been out of that coffin for over 100 years" he laughed. I embraced him in a hug.

"You know I could never pick between any of you Mikaelson siblings." I said.

"I know. Although you have never met Finn so" Elijah said pulling back from the hug.

"That is on my to-do list." I laughed.

After about a couple of hours, just talking beside the lake, I suddenly felt quite queasy. I held Elijah for support.

"Looks like somebody is going back to the real world" elijah smirked.

"Will I remember this conversation?" I asked now feeling my neck.

"Nope, goodbye Daniela" Elijah smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"B-" was the only thing I could make out.

I woke up. I had somebody holding me very tightly, I guessed it was Mikael. I then saw Nik with his angry pissed off look. I turned my head to see, I'm guessing hybrids. It looked as if the step-father and step-son were having a rough conversation.

"Oh, look who decided to wake up" Mikael said harshly pulling me back. I do hope my brothers' aren't going to get me killed tonight. Because if they do- never mind, that's a thought for another situation.

"More like come back to life. Hey Nik!" I said cheerily. Oh what the hell, I think I'm crazy. Maybe Kol's 'ways' have gotten to me. Oh Kol, I miss you.

"Hello Daniela" Nik sighed.

"So what were you two talking about?" I asked.

"We were talking about how I have to go outside to save your life or you're dead" Nik sarcastically smiled. "Oh yeah because I forgot. Your father is a psychopathic, douche" I said rolling my eyes.

I could tell Mikael was going to say something but stopped.

"Come on Niklaus, come outside. Stop being the coward that you always were" Mikael said.

"No" was Klaus' simple answer

"I know how much she means to you, I did see you both in New Orleans" Mikael persisted.

"It was a fling. Nothing more nothing less" Niklaus answered.

"You BOTH are psychopathic douchebags, now can you let me go please. He isn't coming out anytime soon. If you didn't know, threatening Klaus doesn't get you anywhere. It just gets you with a stake in your heart. Or in your case the 'infamous white oak stake'." I continued. "You call Niklaus the abomination, you call him a coward, you say all these meaningless words, but you are exactly the same as him. You don't have a care in the world over other people. They are simply 'collateral damage'. Well guess what, I am a person" I abruptly stopped and facepalmed. Nik gave me a 'what the hell' look that I ignored. Everybody was silent, even Damon in the corner for that matter. I then started again. "Sorry, let me start that sentence again. I am a vampire with brothers who - I'm guessing- love me dearly so" I rambled.

"Shut up" Mikael said and staked me.

Not in the heart of course. I'd be dead, but he missed it by an inch


	28. 2Chapter 13

"Nik?" I asked unsurely.

"I'm here" he said, arms crossed at the door step of the unfamiliar room I was in.

"What happened?" I said sitting up. This room was fairly white, it looked like I was in heaven - the colour kind.

"My father and your brother tried to kill me. But your other brother stopped your other brother and then I killed my father" he said walking towards the four-poster bed I was placed in.

"Oh. I'm sorry" I said. He sat next to me.

"What for?" He asked putting his arm around my shoulders.

"For everything" I said putting my hands on his chest.

"Care to elaborate?"

"My brothers awakened Mikael" I began, ready to fire all the wrongdoings my brothers have done to Klaus

"Whom I have killed" he interrupted with a gleeful smile.

"They - well Elena and Alaric daggered Kol and Rebekah" I continued.

"Good Riddance! They were giving me headaches" he said.

"They are - as we speak - plotting to kill you" I said.

"Let them try" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"My dads dead" he chuckled.

"Riighht. I'm going to check on my brothers. By the way, where am I?" I asked.

"You forgot that your brother has my family in captive. And you're at your new home"

"Captive? and righhtt"

" Yeah, he's got the coffins"

"Who?"

"Stefan"

"The guy who saved your behind?"

"He saved my behind because Damon was going to die if he killed me"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Maybe find out where the coffins are?"

"No. Sorry "

"Wait what?"

"I'm not crossing my brothers" I said now getting up

"But they've crossed you. How many times?"

"Twice. Maybe thrice. But I forgive and forget." I said fixing my hair and grabbing my jacket

" You'll never cease to amaze me"

"Bye Klaus" I said opening the door"

"So I don't even get a goodbye kiss?" He said now in front of me.

"Nope. Goodbye" I said laughing.

"Love you" he chuckled with his head down

"Love you too" I said now outside this, really big house. Scratch that, it was a mansion. And it was huge. Bloody hell.

AN: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You guys.


	29. 2Chapter 14

AN: I did mention it before lol. Dani has bipolar *laughing-crying emoji*

On my way to the Boarding House, my phone started to ring. I didn't bother looking at the Caller I'd.

"Hello" I said sweetly.

"ITS BEEN MORE THAN SIX MONTHS" a familiar voice shouted.

"Oh my God. Charlotte. I totally forgot about you" I screamed happily.

"Wow. That's nice. You forgot about your best friend" she sarcastically said.

"Hey! A lot of stuff had been happening here you know"

"Like what?"

"Like Klaus breaking the curse and my brothers"

"Haha! I'm so glad we done that bet now. And yeah I heard Klaus broke the curse"

"You'll never guess what"

"What?!"

"Guess which doppelbitch is replaying 1864 again"

"Oh no"

"Oh yes. Except Katherine is much nicer than Elena"

"Elena being the doppelbitch"

"Yeah" I agreed. And then I felt a presence near me.

"Hey Klaus" I said.

"Is that Charlotte?"

"Is that Klaus?"

"Yes" I said to both of them.

"Let me speak to my 9th favourite witch" he said gesturing me to hand him the phone. I sighed and reluctantly gave in. But not before saying goodbye

"Char, Klaus wants to talk to you so I'm gonna have to go alright."

"Wait where are you going?"

"To my brothers so-" I handed Klaus the phone. "Talk soon" I ended as I vamp sped to the Boarding house

At the boarding house.

"Damon" I cooed.

"Ugh. What are _you _doing here" Damon rolled his eyes at the doorstep

"Brother. I figured we might need some brother-sister bonding time. Including Stefan" I said truthfully.

"So this isn't about the location of the coffins" Stefan said out of nowhere.

"Stefan. I don't really care about these coffins. Well I do, but that's not why I'm here for" I said truthfully - again.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Damon said bluntly.

"Roadtrip. Us three, just for a few days. I won't mention the coffins." I said.

"I'm up for it, although Elena has to come with us" Stefan said.

"I don't like her" I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"With great reason. But we need her to be safe" Damon said softly.

"Fine" I said.

"Uh. Here's your phone. I had a lovely chat with Charlotte" Klaus said at the doorstep. He couldn't come in because the house was under Elena's name.

"Thanks and I'm going on a roadtrip with my brothers, we will be back in a couple of days - maybe more" I said as I took my phone and shut the door.

I heard Klaus curse. "Aren't you going to say goodbye or something?" Damon asked.

"These couple of days are going to be with you guys. I don't want Klaus to be involved somehow" I said.

"I stayed in Mystic Falls because of you both. Not because of Klaus" I continued

"But we chose Elena over you. Shouldn't that change your feelings?" Stefan said with his sad face.

"I'm used to it. I know where I stand between doppelgangers and you both" I said bluntly

"That hurt" Damon said with his hand on his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"I will tell Elena to pack clothes." Stefan said getting ready to leave the house

"Wait!" I said quickly.

"What?" Both my brothers said.

"Where should we go?" I asked

"I dunno" Both my brothers shrugged.

"How about New Orleans?" I asked.

"It's far" They both said

"About a fourteen hour drive" I said hopefully.

" It's about 9AM now, so if we hurry up, we can get there by tomorrow morning, spend two days there, and then come back home" Damon suggested.

"Perfect" I smiled. Stefan laughed and left to go and see Elena and tell her about the plan while Damon and I started packing.

"I can't wait" I laughed, in my room packing the few necessities.

"Me neither. Me, you, Stefan and Elena. Woo" Damon said from his room. I could picture him doing a happy dance.

"Are you happy dancing?" I asked.

"No" He said unsurely.

"Liar" I laughed.

AN: OOO Road Trip! And New Orleans, maybe they might bump into Marcel.


	30. 2Chapter 15

Damon put fuel in his car while I put our bags in the trunk. Stefan came with Elena, they both were packed up and ready to go. They put their stuff alongside mine and Damon's. By that time Damon finished fueling his car.

"Ready to go?" I smiled sweetly at Elena who bought it. Let me tell you why I'm being so sweet to Elena.

Flashback - half an hour ago.

"Be nice to Elena. Or I will leave you in New Orleans" Damon threatened.

"Oh come on Day. WHY?" I moaned.

"Please?" He said with his puppy-dog eyes that nobody could resist.

"I bet girls only sleep with you because of them eyes" I smirked.

"Oh shut it" He said throwing a stake at me.

"Missed" I said as I caught the Stake and threw it back at him. It tore his leather jacket.

"This is my favourite jacket" He said pointing to the shredded cow skin turned jacket.

"What goes around comes around" I laughed.

"You're not going to break out in the Beyonce song are you?" He pleaded.

"Hell no. JT" I smirked as I busted out Justin Timberlake's song What Goes Around Comes Around

End Flashback.

"Uh Yeah. Thanks for inviting me." She said as we both got in the back. Stefan rode shotgun, through much determination.

"Uh I invited you?" I said glaring daggers at Stefan

"Um, yeah. Stefan told me that you wanted to bond with me" She said completely oblivious to the fact that her (is he her boyfriend, I don't even know. Apparently she kissed Damon. But what can you expect from a doppelbitch?) boyfriend lied to her.

"Yep. That was so nice of you" Stefan said looking behind smirking at me.

Damon started the car and we were all off to New Orleans.

One hour later and Elena fell asleep. She leaned towards me as I shuddered.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!" I harshly whispered acting like Elena had rabies or something.

"LET'S SWAP" Stefan harshly whispered.

"Rude" I said as I swapped spaced with Stefan. Damon just chuckled.

"Hey Day" I yawned.

"Hey" He said patting my hair with one hand, while the other was driving.

"Go to sleep Dani" Stefan urged kissing my forehead. Don't ask me how he reached.

"Okay. Night" I yawned and fell into deep sleep.

"Hello?" I said unsurely. Was this a dream or nah?

"Hey Dani" Klaus greeted.

"It's a dream" I said to myself.

"I just wanted to know where you are going" Klaus said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Curiosity!" He said.

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat" I retaliated.

"Yeah. Loads of my hostages who have sharp tongues use it against me" He said.

"Anyway. Where are you going?" He asked getting back to the topic

"If I said Connecticut what would you say?" I said lying.

"Connecticut is fine. Bye, have a safe trip. And bring my doppelganger in one piece. Try not to kill her" He lectured.

"Bye!" I said.

_Dani_

_Daniela_

_Wake Up_

_We're here_

_Stefan she's not waking up_

_Don't worry she's not dead_

"WHAT!" I screamed

"We are here!" Damon said proudly. I was not a morning person. It wasn't even morning but you get what I mean. I rubbed my eyes and looked behind me, surprisingly the doppelganger was awake. I gave her a warm smile, that she returned wholeheartedly. I looked around, It was so damn beautiful. I always wanted to go to New Orleans, especially when I was really young, like human young. There was this thing called the Casket Girls, it was just... every rich girls' dream. Well every girls' dream. I dreamed about coming here with my brothers', just us. I never went to New Orleans by myself, or with Klaus or Kol. I saved this place for me and my brothers. Cheesy right?

"Where are we?" I asked Damon who was getting out of the car.

"The french quarter. I realized why you wanted to go to New Orleans" Damon said getting our stuff from the trunk. Elena was doing some leg exercises, awh those little human legs.

"Oh yeah. Why?" I asked Damon, eyebrows raised.

"You always wanted to go. Since we were little" Stefan said.

"But with us" Damon finished.

"Aw that's cute. Now I feel like I'm sorta extra baggage." Elena said

"You aren't" I reassured

"Trust me you aren't" Stefan said. And I knew exactly why.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because seeing as..." Damon started

"we also wanted Katherine to come with us." Stefan continues

"you are the closest thing we got" I finished triumphantly.

"Oh haha. Now I'm being compared to that psychopathic bitch" She joked.

We made our way through the busy streets of the french quarter. There's vampires here and there's also witches. Apparently the werewolves were exiled or something like that. We put out bags in the motel and went straight to sleep, yes I know, how the hell can I sleep alot. It sounds cliche right? But it's my undead life The next day we decided to hit some bars. But first Elena and I were hungry so we wanted to go to a bar and restaurant called Rousseau's.

We ordered and grabbed a table.

"Well hello there" Said a man who looked in his middle - 20's.

"Hi" I smiled. Stefan, Damon and Elena just gave him a 'go away' look.

"Relax, I'm a vampire. I'm Marcel" He said to the tensed 3 then shook my hand.

"I'm Daniela" I smiled

"Nice to meet you Daniela" He said to me. He then turned around to my brothers and Elena.

"Damon"

"Stefan"

"Elena"

"Hi, so what brings you to the french quarter?" Marcel asked.

"Well, my _sister _here has always wanted to go to New Orleans since she was a little kid. So I figured" Damon said but was interrupted by a cough from Stefan

"_we _figured we would take her" Damon corrected._  
_

"He's lying, she suggested it" Elena said smacking Stefan and Damon's head for me. I'm beginning to like this girl. Quick, shake away the feelings!

"Well have a great stay here, I'm the self-proclaimed king" Marcel said, ego inflating. Wow, I kinda liked him as well. Why is it all the good looking men are either douches, taken or gay? _  
_

"You sound like Klaus" Damon laughed taking a swig of his bourbon the waitress brought him. Marcel's face sorta went to a frown. I had a huge gut feeling that he was going to say something but he didn't. I'll have to ask Klaus about him. But then I lied to him, oh well.


	31. 2Chapter 16

After a day of just sight-seeing with our respective tour guide, Elena wanted to go home. Such a bitch. Yep, now I officially hated her. Stefan agreed and gave me a 'these two days were amazing, please don't ruin it' look.

"Yeah I'm quite tired too. I can't wait to get back" I said putting on a 'Hey I love Elena!' facade.

So here we are, in Mystic Falls after our - not gonna lie- amazing break.

I hugged Damon and Stefan, said bye to Elena and made my way to the mansion. I opened the door.

"Klaus! I'm home" I shouted. There I saw Elijah.

"Hey 'li" I laughed as I hugged him. I looked at Klaus giving him a 'what?' look. He responded with a ' I dunno' anger forming on his face. Oh crap! Does he know? Maybe it's just because Elijah's alive and fine.

"Hey!" I smiled hugging Klaus.

"You lied" He whispered low enough so Elijah couldn't hear. I got scared because Klaus' grip tightened . Elijah left the house to my dismay and I was now scared out of my wits.

I tried to avoid his eyes. He growled and tightened his grip, I had no choice but to look him in the eyes. There was hurt in them. But I don't get why he was so pissed, I just lied about where I was going. Okay fair enough, that's a biggie.

"Nik" I barely whispered - my breath hitched.

"Don't Nik me. What if you were hurt hm." He growled, tightening his grip on my waist, I'm surprised he could actually tighten it even more.

"I'm sorry" I said placing my head on the crook of his shoulders.

"I have so many enemies, Elena and your brothers are one. What if they were to hurt you?" He said caressing my back but the grip never tightened and neither did it loosen.

"They wouldn't do that" I said

Suddenly my head jerked up, I think I just had whiplash.

"Don't fool yourself Daniela. They were willing to swap you with Elena. Even Charlotte thinks they will use you as leverage against me" He growled again forcing me to look him in the eyes. He was right though, I let my guard down, I loved my brothers again. But was it such a crime to love them without thinking they would attempt to kill me?

"Nik. You're right but -" I agreed but was cut off

"But what Dani. I don't want to ever grieve you in any way. I don't want to have to see that happen. And _you _letting your guard down isn't exactly saving your cute little butt now is it!" He said a bit jokingly in the end he let his grip loosen but not enough so I could wriggle out of it. I didn't want to wriggle out of his arms anyway.

"I'm sorry Nik. I really am." I said putting my hands on his chest and my head on the crook of his shoulders.

"Damon told me you went to New Orleans" He said letting me go. I then went back into his arms.

"Yeah" I laughed.

"He also told me why" Nik smirked.

"Oh Come on!" I whined knowing that Klaus would most definitely tease me.

"Although I can't see you as a casket girl" He smirked

"You know how they looked?" I asked.

"Love, I've lived in New Orleans for more than 300 years" He said.

"Oh really" I smirked walking over the couch, I was standing for way too long. I would suck when it comes to being tortured. I patted my hand on the space next to me, indicating to Klaus to sit next to me. He took, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"We left the old world to come to New Orleans" He said in a hushed tone, as if he didn't want to relive old memories.

"What else?" I asked, eyes gleaming with curiously.

"Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?" he said quoting me.

"Yeah. Loads of my hostages who have sharp tongues use it against me" I quoted him.

"Oh shush you" He said changing the subject.

"So tell me. Why is Elijah awake?" I asked

"Your brother awakened him just before the trip. " He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh." I said.

"I don't trust your brothers Daniela. Probably Stefan seeing as he saved me from my dick of a father. But not Damon" He said.

"I wan't to be able to trust them" I said.

"Yeah, well they are coming over for dinner today to discuss a truce"He said.

"I assume I'm not invited" I said eyes wide open. I hoped that I wasn't, it would've been really, really awkward.

"Nope. I thought it might be a bit awkward" He replied.

"Thank god" I said counting my blessings right now.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Nik asked changing the subject. He brought me closer to him. Sigh, the bribery.

"What?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Please can you go and get me the fourth coffin that the Bennett witch and her mother along with your brothers' friends have successfully hidden" He puppy-dog eyed.

"Okay mutt" I smirked.

"Mutt. Really" He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on. You're a mutt that does puppy-dog eyes." I justified.

"Just go please" He stressed.

"Okay Okay" I said putting my hands out as I went back to the boarding house

I opened the door, and Stefan and Damon were arguing on whether to go to Klaus' house or not.

"You should go" I suggested.

"Is it a trap?" Stefan asked.

"I don't think so. He genuinely looks like he wants a truce. But then again he didn't specify on whether he actually wants a truth or not" I rambled

"Oh okay. Well make yourself comfy. This is your house" Damon said, dragging Stefan out of the house.

I laughed shaking my head.

I called Caroline seeing as she was one to make me laugh; her and her chirpy behind.

"Hey Dani, sorry I can't talk" She said quickly, pain evident in her voice.

"What happened?" I said straight away.

"My dad died." She said pushing back tears.

"Oh my god Care. I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"He's coming back as the one thing he despises" She said sounding more hurt.

"He was stocked up on Vamp blood before he died?" I asked curiosity

"Yeah. The doctor gave him it" She answered.

"Alright. I suspect you would want some time to yourself. But know that I am here Care" I said calmly and sweetly.

"Thanks Dani. You're not that bitch Elena said you were" She said ending the phone call.

Well right now, I really just wanted to say to Elena 'oh honey, I've been called worse'.

I proceeded to call Bonnie.

"What do you want!" She demanded sounding really pissed. I guess she didn't like me.

"Hey Bonnie. Um, I'm sorry if I did anything to hurt you to make you kinda hate me" I said truthfully, I had nothing against the witch so why should I penalize her?

"Sorry I'm just trying to get this coffin -" She stopped realizing who she was talking to.

"Listen. I don't get why everybody is thinking this. Not telling me stuff because I'm with Klaus." I said truthfully.. again.

"I'm sorry but I just don't trust you" She said honestly.

"I understand that But stop thinking I'm going to tell Klaus. I love my brothers a teeny bit more than I love the Hybrid" I said, this time not telling the truth. It was the other way round, I love Klaus a teeny bit more than I love Stefan and Damon

"Okay. I'm sorry" She said.

"So. Can I help!2 I asked gleaming.

"Sure. But don't try anything. Come to the lockwood cave" She said giving in.

"Okay, thanks" I smiled gleaming.

On my way to the lockwood cave I recieved a text form Elijah.

_You might want to come to the house. It's important. You should come. Definitely Come. And HURRY_

OOKKAYYY.

**AN: sorry about the long update, turns out i will be doing triple science, so updates will be longer. Tell me, how long should I update. A weel, every other day, a month, a fortnight? Tell me please. Review your answer. I want to know and err as Elijah puts it "HURRY"**

**Love**

**as **

**always**

**duh**

**x**

**SERIOUSLY TELL ME, EVERYBODY WHO IS READING THIS NOW. TELL ME**


	32. 2Chapter 17

AN: So I'm writing this in my PSHCE/ Citizenship class right now. Ulas (the guy who writes the other fanfics with me) is literally cussing me as we speak. Anyway, seeing as we are currently learning about diversity. I'm dedicating this chapter to being different than one another. Like Anne Frank said "We all live with the objective of being happy, our lives are all different and yet the same"

"ELIJAH! I'm -" I stopped abruptly. Weird. Rebekah, Nik and Kol along with two strangers - as well as Elijah.

"Daniela" Elijah started holding me by my upper waist.

"Meet my mother and Finn" He smirked.

"Holy-" I stuttered. Woah, I wasn't ready for the 'meeting the mom' bit. I needed some rehearsal or somthing.

"Um Hi" I smiled.

Finn walked up to me . " Hello, my name is Finn Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you" He said kissing the back of my hand.

"Um. Hi, I'm Daniela" I said to Finn.

"I know very much who you are" Nik's mother said to me. I looked at Nik for some help or something. Nada- he just smirked at me as if he was enjoying this.

"Should I be worried?" I asked hastily. I didn't want to be on the bad side.

"Of course not. It is a pleasure to meet you finally Daniela. I know much about you from the other side" Their mother said warmly.

"Mother you are scaring her. She looks so patronized" Kol said trying to pry his mothers eyes of mine.

"I'm fine Kol. Umm, I guess mr. pirate and your mother wants to spend some time with you all. I'm gonna go home" I said slowly backing away. I have never been more scared in my life. 5 bloody original vampires and one of the most powerful witch of all time were in the same room as me. And their eyes were melting my skin.

"Dani. Come here" Nik said. No need to tell me twice lover. I fast walked to him and held his hand really tightly. He winced but I shook it off.

"Stay" Finn said firmly.

"Um. My brother will be wondering where I am" I said. Perfect excuse.

"Of course. Damon and Stefan will be wondering where she is. We can't have them worried about her" Elijah said pulling me from Nik.

"Do come tomorrow." Their mother said to me, pleadingly.

"Of course." I said.

"I'll pick you up in the morning okay" Nik said to me.

"Yeah sure. Bye" I said waving to everybody. I vamp sped to Elijah's car. He got in the car with a straight face, like nothing had happened and then he turned the ignition on. Suddenly he was cracking up, like imagine someone laughing - alot. And then forget about that person because Elijah is laughing about 100 times more than that person.

"That was perfection " He said through laughs.

"Shut up Elijah. I was so scared for god's sake" I said trying to cover his mouth, I was so embarrassed right now

He shook his head recovering from his laughing seizure.

"I'm glad mother likes you." He said. We were now on out way to the boarding house.

"I'm glad to. By the way what is her name?" I asked.

"Esther." He answered.

"Thanks for the ride!" I smiled to Elijah. I was at the house now.

"Anytime Dani. Now if you don't mind. I would like you to shut my car's door and get inside your house." He said " As fast as you can" He finished. I did as I was told.

AN: I don't know why but I'm just addicted to Ed Sheeran nowadays. And thanks guys for your help on the last chapter. I figured I would update once every three days. So I have time for homework and revision and the lot. :) Writing a fanfic is hard. Especially when you feel that people are waiting for your update.


	33. 2Chapter 18

After having my weird mini panic attack over meeting the rest of Klaus' family I sat in my bad. Well I didn't sit, I kinda just laid there. Looking at the cream colored ceiling. You know, I have never actually killed a person, that's why you have never seen or read me feed. Yes, I do drink human blood, but I can control my hunger unlike Stefan. I literally drink enough to suffice the day, feed the victim my blood and compel them to forget about me. The reason why I have never killed anybody was because of the guilt and the fact that if I _did _happen to tell a human who I am, they don't turn around and say that I am a monster. Because, I am not. I never wanted to be a monster, but in order to survive, I need blood. Surely that is not as wrong as a human thinks. They eat- well some of them do- meat. And doesn't that result in a innocent animals death? But we are called the monsters. Oh if only they knew the impact of their regular meals. I then now realize that I'm going a bit philosophical. I am actually a sadist, and a sociopath. I'm not a psychopath - nope, that is Niklaus' title. Now, I'm not one of them sadist who and I quote "enjoys inflicting pain on others in a sexual sense" Dude, that's just. Yuck. Nope. I'm the sadist that loved torturing people but does not like to be tortured. Luckily for me I've never had to be tortured, I'm just way too awesome for that. Not really, I just stay under the radar, I make sure that I come off as humans where there are vampires but lately I haven't really been able to do that seeing as this whole town practically knows about my brothers being vampires. I love dancing; always have and always will. Music is my getaway from life; but isn't music everybody's getaway from life? I need a new thing, that's not taken by anybody. I heard Stefan come inside the house, he probably went hunting and decided to come back. I don't think so. I don't think he's got off the ripper-bend just yet. To be quite honest with you, I don't really care. I heard a familiar knock on the door; it was the knock we used to do when we were kids. He opened the door. I smiled at him. Yes, you're probably wondering why I still care and after all those things I thought about not being able to trust my brothers and Klaus' situation or whatever. I am bi-polar okay?! Honestly, I am. I'm not like crazy bi-polar like the ones that just go cray-cray. I'm one that's just normal but with a word, my attitude towards you will change. Oh and just in case I had not told you yet; it is around 11pm.

"Hey" He said smiling as he closed the door and sat on top of my bed.

"Hey Stefan" I said tired out my mind .

"How was today?" He asked.

"It was good" I shrugged

"Really? You met Klaus' older brother!" He stressed. I'm guessing he doesn't know about mama Mikaelson so I just went along with it

"Hey! I like pirate Mikaelson" I laughed.

"Pirate?" He said with his 'what the -' face.

"Because he looks like Captain hook" I said more seriously.

"Oh. Hardy ha-ha" My big brother said from the doorstep of my en-suite.

"Hey Damon. Come on in. Join in the sibling sleepover" I said as a joke.

"We should totally do that" Stefan said seriously.

"Wait -" I started

"Yes. I'll go bring my pillow" Damon said fist-bumping the air

"Me too" Stefan laughed running out of my room with Damon

" - what?" I said confused and annoyed.

**AN: I can't wait for the sleepover bit! and if you guys were wondering whether there will be Klaroline. You'll just have to wait and see. I'm thinking on the Klaroline bit. And I'm gonna start focusing on the siblings more than the Mikaelson's. Because it is kinda a Salvatore Sister Story. But there will be Klaus and co. Oh definately! Who doesn't love the Mikaelsons?**

**I wanna do a poll.**

**Which Mikaelson do you love more?**

**Klaus**

**Rebekah**

**Kol**

**Elijah**

**Finn ( Hey I love Finn)**

**Esther ( I had to)**

**And crazy daddy Mikael **

**Review your answer and I will total it up and pop it in with the next chapter.**

**VOTE FOR YOUR MIKAELSON**

**REVIEW ABOUT THIS STORY BECAUSE I JUST LOVE REVIEWS**

**IF YA HAVE AN ACCOUNT, FAVOURITE**

**IF YA HAVE AN ACCOUNT, FOLLOW**


	34. 2Chapter 19

**AN: Season 5 of the Vampire Diaries Biatch! I'm so glad. It's almost relief. I'm on episode 3.**

**SPOILERS AHEAD SKIP THROUGH BECAUSE I WILL FANGIRL RIGHT NOW**

**Omg Kathy and Elena having the same dread about Stefan is just woooo.**

**"okay train's leaving the station. choo-choo" *laughs crazily* *ROTFL***

**and Qetsiyah!**

**Okay you can read now**

Damon came with his pajamas and pillow. Then Stefan came wearing his pj's and bringing his pillow. They then both simultaneously jumped on either side of my bed.

"Wait. Isn't a sleepover basically an all-nighter?" I asked sounding confused. I heard from other peoples sleepover conversation that modern day teenager don't actually plan to sleep when friends sleepover for the night.

"Yeah" Stefan said backing me up

"Oh who cares. If you didn't know already I was born in 1939." Damon said getting cozy in my really really big bed.

"Yeah let's just talk and sleep" Stefan said getting cozy on my other side.

"Okay" I shrugged pulling up my duvet and sharing it with my brothers'.

"So tell us. How is you and Klaus?" Damon said.

"Do I have to?" I moaned tugging Damon's shoulder

"Why not?" Stefan smirked pulling me closer to him.

"Alright. That's it" I said getting up.

"What?! Oh come on we're sorry D. We were just having fun" Damon said thinking that I was kicking both of them out of my room.

"I'm not kicking you out" I laughed as I got my remote out and pressed the 'on' button. Suddenly my tv came out of the end of my bed. Damon and Stefan smirked.

"Netflix?" I asked, flicking through my SMART television, finding the Netflix button.

"Netflix" The both of them smiled

"What do you want to watch?" I asked handing the remote to Stefan as I laid down on Damon's lap.

"I dunno" Stefan said throwing the remote to Damon.

"I dunno either" Damon said dropping the remote on my head, by accident - I think.

I shook off the impact of the remote hitting my head, It did hurt for like 0.0000000001 seconds but as I'm a vampire, I healed quickly.

"Ugh. You guys are so boring. Let's watch Captain America" I said getting really excited now. Stefan smiled - he approved of the film. Damon said alright, but only if there are girls in the movie. To which I replied that the film was about Captain America - not a girl. He shrugged but still encouraged me to put it on. So now we were watching Captain America.

"Oh my God I love Bucky so much" I said fan-girling. I don't know why but I LOVE Bucky.

"Ugh. Seriously. You girls are all the same" Damon said throwing a pillow at me.

"Shut up. Bucky is awesome!" I said throwing the pillow back

"On the contrary my dear Daniela, _you _have a boyfriend" Damon countered.

"Yeah. But what he don't know doesn't affect him" I said. Stefan shushed us because we were at the bit where Bucky died.

"awwwwwwwwwwww!" Both me and Stefan said comforting each other.

"Oh boo-hoo he comes back anyway" Damon rolled his eyes.

"You watch MARVEL" Stefan and I said shocked.

"No" Damon huffed. Stefan gave him a look while I just smirked at him.

"Okay fine. Yes I do watch MARVEL okay" Damon sighed.

"Wow." I laughed.

Another hour later, Stefan had fallen asleep, I was on the verge of falling asleep but I stayed awake for Damon. After the film finished I had given up all hope on staying awake.

"Night Damon" I said.

"Night" Damon said turning off the television.

**an: well seeing as only one person actually did do the poll. (thanks by the way)!. **

**Klaus won!**

**If I had to pick between the Mikaelson's, I'd say Klaus, but then I'd say Elijah, but then I'd also pick Kol, and Rebekah, and Finn. Damn, I love them all**


	35. 2Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning feeling quite happy. Spending a night with your brothers watching marvel - what could possibly be better?. It seemed my brothers had already got up judging by the two empty spaces beside me. I yawned and got up and brushed my teeth and did the whole morning routine everybody does. After getting changed I went downstairs with a sense of accomplishment.

"Hey" Elena said from somewhere.

"Hey Elena come on let's go" Damon said from the door.

"Wait! Me too" Stefan said.

"Come on!" Elena said

And that was that. They literally left in the 30 seconds that I was downstairs. Rude much? I sighed but then composed myself, shaking off all the feelings I had towards the absence of my brothers.

After about 10 minutes of sulking and blood-bags, I heard a knock on the door.

"Morning Niklaus" I sighed opening the door.

"Morning angry-pants" he said coming in.

"What's gotten you in a bad mood?" He asked with absolute no care in his voice. What was it with the people I love today! Do they not care at all?

"You could say that with a bit more care in your voice" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I'm sorry love. But I can't help but think that your brothers are a part of this" he said concerned.

"You're right" I said dropping my undead body on the coach.

"Stop sulking. We have to go to mine" He said dragging me out of the door.

I sighed as he literally picked me up and dropped me on the passenger seat.

"You know Rebekah nearly killed Elena" Nik said now driving his car.

"Wait what" I said gleaming.

"Yep. What a bitch!" He huffed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Rebekah of course"

"No. Elena is"

"No. Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"Rebekah"

"Elena"

"We're home"

"Hah! I won" I said triumphantly.

"Whatever, now come on. I have surprise for you" He said smirking.

"I bet it's a nightmare" I huffed opening the front door.


	36. 2Chapter 21

**an: because I really, really loved writing this chapter. I've decided to update it today! Next chapter will be up, sometime in the wee, updates may be shorter because family and all that. I'm sure y'all will understand. Love you lots and don't forget to fav, follow and review.**

**Thank youx**

* * *

"Ah Daniela, you took your time" Kol said but was interrupted by Nik.

"You went after Elena. What is wrong with you" Klaus said to Rebekah straight away.

"Here we go" She smiled as if she was waiting for it.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" He asked her. Wow, okay, that is nice.

"Again with all the dagger threats. Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol said, literally reading my thoughts.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself" Nik said rolling his eyes at Kol before turning back to Rebekah. At this time I just sorta awkwardly shuffled next to Elijah.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol smirked. Oh he is on fire today isn't he.

"No Kol, but you are in my house" Klaus said now walking towards Kol, I began to walk towards them both to break up the argument but was held back by Elijah wo gave me a 'don't think about it' look. I sighed and decided to tune in to the rest of the heated conversation.

"Then perhaps we should go outside" Kol said now face-to-face with his older brother.

"Enough" Esther said walking to the living room.

"Hallelujah" I said loud enough for the entire original gang to hear. I heard a snigger from Pirate and I gave him a smirk. I f you are wondering who 'pirate' is. It's Finn, although he doesn't look like a pirate now.

"Niklaus and Daniela. Come" She said looking at us both before turning back to where she came from.

I looked at Nik awkwardly and he gave me a reassuring look.

Nik went to his mother before me as I made a pit-stop and slapped Kol around the head.

"Idiot" I whispered, while he rubbed his skull before he went back to the mirror to fix his messy hair.

"Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace. Acceptance. Family" Nik said pointing accusingly to where Rebekah was.

Esther turned around to face Klaus "You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?" She asked. YES, YOU GO MOMMY ORIGINAL!

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as they were?" Nik countered. At this time I felt very awkward and shy because I wasn't involved in this conversation. No, this conversation was about the originals and news flash, I am not an original.

"You need to give them time Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same" She answered nicely and calm

"I just don't understand. I killed you and still you forgive me" Klaus asked with a hint of coldness. Well, great way to make this a hella awkward.

"It's been my dream, for over a thousand years that this family could be one. Forgiveness is not a chore, it's a gift" She finished. This earned a smirk from Nik.

"Now, I presume you both are going to the ball together this evening" She said starting another topic. No

no

no

no

no

no

n

o

spells no

I hate balls.

And this was the surprise that Nik was talking about.

"Emm." I said hesitantly, not wanting to disrespect my bestfriend and boyfriend's mother.

"Ugh, you're lucky we're even going" Nik said.

Wait I never agreed to going. Don't I get a say in this?

Without even saying a word I bolted for the door.

Annoyingly, there stood the rest of the original siblings... in front of the door.

"Please" I begged.

"You're not going anywhere love" Klaus said from behind me.

"I strongly dislike balls, you know it" I harshly whispered so mamma original doesn't hear.

"You're going" Rebekah said with her 'you will do this or you will suffer' voice

"No" I said hesitantly, you do not cross Rebekah when she finalizes something, but today is an exception.

"Daniela" Elijah warned.

"Please 'Lijah" I begged.

"No. You will go and that is final. If you don't go I will never speak to you again" Kol said seriously.

"Please Kol" I begged.. again.

"No" Klaus said for Kol.

"Aww" I moaned as I trudged to the couch.

"Come on. Let's find you a dress" Rebekah said with her preppy voice. She grabbed my hands and frog-marched me upsatirs.

"I hate you all" I sighed.

"We love you too" They all said.

Douche-bags. The lot of them


	37. 2Chapter 22

"I hate my life" I huffed as I was being prodded and turned (forcefully) by none other than Rebekah Mikaelson

"Oh shush you" She said finally stopping the prodding and started to examine me.

"Wow, Nik got you a really nice dress, you look perfect" She complimented.

"Wait, Nik got this?" I asked curiously. He has really good taste.

"Yep" She said.

"Really, you didn't help him at all?" I laughed.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I got you that absolutely stunning dress?" Nik said from behind me.

" I need a drink" I said truthfully.

"Why?" Kol said from behind me.

"Because I bloody hate balls" I said in an English accent.

"That was pretty good" Nik complimented. I gave him a warm smile.

"Stop whining Daniela" Elijah said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on Lij" I pleaded.

"Why don't you like balls and by the way you look beautiful" Elijah questioned and complimented.

"Yeah, you love dancing so why the hell don't you like balls? And you really do look beautiful." Kol added.

"I got her the dress" Nik said smugly.

"Hey, I'm your sister and best friend, why don't I get a compliment?" Rebekah complained with her hands on her hips

"You look beautiful" The three brothers said while I said that she looked like Rebekah Mikaelson.

I decided to ignore their question about why I hate balls. I really did not want to participate in this ball so I excused myself from the four and left to go somewhere, where I do not feel claustrophobic. But there was everybody for the town, downstairs.

"I feel sick" I said trying not to puke.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more fresh and airy" Kol said rubbing my back. He was the only one that knew why I hate balls but still he taunts me with it.

"Thanks Kol" I said, we were both outside the mansion in the back garden.

"Want some?" He asked, as always, he brought something to drink.

"No thanks" I said refusing his offer.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that personality trait of yours" He muttered to himself before taking a swig on the bottle of whiskey he had on him.

"What personality trait?" I asked curiosity bursting through me

"You never drink when you're upset" He answered as if it was a normal answer, normal people use.

"I hadn't realized that" I muttered.

"Come on, let's go in now. Nik's probably worried sick" He said dragging me in.

"Kol" I said firmly, no way was I going in there.

"Come on! If you don't want people to know, then I suggest you go in" Kol said even more firmly.

"You owe me so much" I muttered as I snatched his whiskey and threw it somewhere.

"Well, that was nice" He muttered

"Welcome, and thank you for joining us, you know when my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah started.

"You see who I see?" Damon asked to Stefan.

"Oh yeah" Stefan replied taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm here you know" I said. I was literally right next to them.

"Tonights pick is a centuries old waltz, so if all of you could please find a partner and join us in the ballroom" Elijah finished. I huffed and was beginning to go to Nik when I heard something very interesting.

I saw Elena walk towards the stairs when Damon blocked her way.

"Don't even think about it" He said.

"She wants to see me alone Damon" Elena sighed again trying to make her way to the stairs.

"Wait, who wants to see you?" i asked.

"Mama Original" Damon said rolling his eyes

"Why does she want to see you?" I asked curiosity burning inside of me.

"I don't know, and that's why I want to find out" Elena said kindly to me. I was beginning to get used to her omnipresence with my brothers.

"Well it sucks to be her then, was I not clear to you this morning" He lectured as if Elena was a schoolkid.

"I have no time for this" I huffed, anger hinted everywhere in my voice.

I had managed to find Nik who looked bored out of his mind waiting for me.

"Care to dance your favorite dance with me?" Nik asked, right hand out.

"Oh, so that's why you guys picked the centuries old waltz" I said amazed. The centuries old waltz was always my favorite. I gave him my left hand and he gladly accepted it.

The dance was beginning and I heard my all time favorite song Give Me Love playing.

"I'm guessing the dance and the song selection was for me to enjoy this ghastly thing?" I asked already knowing the answer. The originals cared for me a lot, well except Mikael but the rest really did care; even Finn and Esther. They were both so kind to me whenever I visited.

"Yep. Because they love you. But not as much as do" He smirked knowing that that line was really cheesy and that I'm a sucker for cheesy stuff.

I smiled but only a little.

"Oh come on. That should have rocked your mood right up to being high on crack" He said obviously displeased that this line didn't go as well as he thought.

"I'm happy" I lied.

"I can tell when you're lying Daniela" He rolled his eyes.

"Shh, less talking more dancing" I whispered.

* * *

**Hey guyss! How are you all? I expect an answer by the way**

**Anyway. Here's abit of the Dangerous Liaisons episode. I personally think Season 3 is the best TVD season by far. So waddya guys think? **

**POLLLLL**

**Who do you like the most?**

**1) Elena**

**2)Caroline**

**3)Bonnie**

**4)Stefan**

**5) Damon**

**and last but not least; **

**6)Jeremy**

**7) Matt**

**8) Tyler**


	38. 2Chapter 23

**AN: If I do publish my new story. Will you read it?**

It was around midnight and Rebekah left somewhere with Damon _hint hint _. Kol's neck was snapped by Damon and Klaus is really angry - BECAUSE OF DAMON. Basically all my problems involved Damon.

I was sitting on the couch opposite the soon to be awake original that laid on the opposite couch. Due to the obvious case of boredom I started whistling waiting for Kol to wake up

1 minute

2

30 minutes

1 hour

He still hadn't woken up yet, I was beginning to get worried.

"Good Morning" He stretched yawning like he had a good night sleep.

"You scared me to death idiot! I was beginning to think you were actually dead" I harshly whispered slapping his arm as I got up and went towards him

"I woke up about" He said checking his watch "A couple of hours ago. What 10.30. I went to sleep because I was so tired what with the trying to kill Matt Donovan thing" He finished getting up from the couch. He then tenderly touched the spot where I had recently slapped him.

"You're such a dick Kol" I shook my head as I started chuckling. I decided to leave him to whatever he wants to do. I went outside to catch some fresh air, today was quite possibly the 3rd worst day of my life. The other day's being 1864 and the lifting of the curse.

"Hello" Elijah said from behind me

"Ello Elijah" I said in an English accent

"That is actually really good" He said sitting right next to me. We were at the back garden

"Thanks, I take great pleasure at imitating your brothers' threat speeches" I said carrying my English accent on

"So..." Elijah said changing the subject

"So..." I copied

"Why? What is so wrong with balls?" He asked concerned

"Nothing" I lied, running my hand through my hair.

"Liar" He pointed

"No" I said running my hand through my hair. Again

"I've known you for over 150 years Daniela" He said pointing the obvious

"Pointing the obvious Elijah" I said a bit angrily

"Defensive are we?" He asked.

"No, I just don't like this subject" I said before storming off with sophistication

**an: okay. I'm going to give y'all a sneak peek of my story. If you like it... comment and tell me that you like it so I can publish it for you all. If you don't ... comment! I want to know, and I don't mind constructive criticism by the way. So here you are. It's a fact file so you know her story. And there's a sneak peek of a random chapter (Because I'm not to fond of chapter 1)**

_Name: Clara Mikaelson  
Age: 1000+  
An Original Vampire/Witch - She is a Hybrid  
Clara is the strongest creature on Earth. She is a witch as well as a vampire  
Clara is Niklaus' wife, they broke up a couple hundreds years ago because Nik cheated on her. She never stayed for the explanation. They're not yet divorced so she keeps the Mikaelson name.  
She loves him deeply, so she stays away from him, knowing that if she goes near him, she would fall back to him.  
Back Story: When Clara was born, her and Niklaus fell in love instantly, they were the best of friends, until Nik asked to court her. The siblings and Clara are very close, they treat her as a sister they never had.  
She is in contact with Elijah (seeing as he is the only sibling that isn't daggered)  
She occasionally talks to Nik but that's rare._

hgfcdx

Roksana Askor

19/09/2014

To: roksana_askor .uk

_So this one is : Long Time No See_

_Character Profile :_

_Name: Clara Mikaelson_  
_Age: 1000+_  
_An Original Vampire/Witch - She is a Hybrid _  
_Clara is the strongest creature on Earth. She is a witch as well as a vampire_  
_Clara is Niklaus' wife, they broke up a couple hundreds years ago because Nik cheated on her. She never stayed for the explanation. They're not yet divorced so she keeps the Mikaelson name. _  
_She loves him deeply, so she stays away from him, knowing that if she goes near him, she would fall back to him. _  
_Back Story: When Clara was born, her and Niklaus fell in love instantly, they were the best of friends, until Nik asked to court her. The siblings and Clara are very close, they treat her as a sister they never had. _  
_She is in contact with Elijah (seeing as he is the only sibling that isn't daggered) _  
_She occasionally talks to Nik but that's rare. _

_"Oh go back to staring at the mirror Kol" Klaus snapped._  
_"Wow, its only 3 o'clock and you guys are arguing" I muttered as I came down the stairs. _  
_"Sorry" Klaus said. _  
_"Not sorry" Kol smirked._  
_"Not funny" I said._  
_Klaus was smirking, and then I realised, I was still in my Pj's, oh well. Family is Family. _  
_"Wait, why are you guys getting pampered up" I asked._  
_"Ball" Klaus answered. I sniggered, I hated balls, which meant that I have to get away from this house so I don't get into the grasps of Rebekah Mikaelson. Oh shit. She can be scary when she's serious._  
_I went inside the kitchen and made a full English Breakfast. I still had to eat human food to survive, seeing as I'm half witch. _  
_"Tell me again why you have to eat?" The voice that makes my legs crumble and fall said. _  
_"Because Niklaus, I am half-witch" I answered sounding emotion-less _  
_"And I'm half werewolf, I don't have to eat Mutt food" he said coming over and helping me with the bacon. _  
_"Thanks" I muttered, as I went for the eggs._  
_"Clara we never really got to talk" He asked sternly._  
_"Take a hint Niklaus, I don't want to talk to you" I answered rolling my eyes._  
_"But I do" he whined. _  
_"Why! So you can make up some random excuse" I snapped. Then a gust of wind came inside the Kitchen, It was my own witch-strength. _  
_"You and your witch-strength forever being the death of me" he chuckled._  
_"Yeah, tell me about it" I said raising my eyebrows while plating up._  
_"Want some?" I asked._  
_"What the hell. Please" he smirked._  
_After plating both our plates we sat down and ate._  
_"So. About this ball" he started._  
_"I'm not going" I said firmly_  
_"Oh come on, you know Rebekah and mother will go insane if you don't go"_  
_"To be honest. I don't care, I hate balls, especially big ones"_  
_"I know baby. But still, we have to go." He said. He called me baby? Why! What's wrong with this beautiful, perfect, good for nothing hybrid?! I decided to ignore it and carry on our conversation as normal._  
_"Why?!" I fake cried. _  
_"Because its a 'Mikaelson Ball'" he air quoted_  
_"So?" I shrugged._  
_"Last time I checked you are a Mikaelson" He smirked as if he won._  
_" Oh yeah, you still haven't signed the papers" I said going off-topic. He looked somewhat disheartened but I ignored it._  
_"I ripped it up with my canines" he joked but then got serious._  
_"Okay then" I laughed._  
_"Seriously though. Please come" _  
_"Why! What's it to you" I asked._  
_"Mother doesn't know that you broke up with me and she said that both of us will go together" He whispered. _  
_"What?!" I said choking on my food. _  
_"Yep" he said popping the 'p'_  
_"And you didn't think to tell her" _  
_"Well you know how she is. Please!" _  
_I raised my eyebrows, well Nik sure wants to impress his mother._  
_"Maybe" I said quietly as I used my witch powers to clean everything up seeing as we finished._  
_"You never cease to amazing me" Nik said_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE I LOVE YOU AND I VALUE YOUR OPINION**_

**YEAH AFTER READING THAT I JUST REALISED THAT WAS A CRAP CHAPTER, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER ONE JUST IN CASE.**

_Oh and before y'all start, be advised, you entered at your own risk ... and no there is no sexual scenes, what's wrong with you people. thinking the worst of me_

_"So what did I miss in this century?" Kol asked.  
"A lot" I said sipping my coffee.  
"Care to elaborate" kol said rolling his eyes. This earned a snigger from Elijah and Klaus.  
"I don't know, google it" I said, which earned a 'huh?' face from Kol  
"He doesn't know what google is" Klaus said explaining Kol's facial expression  
"Oh. Well you can teach him " I said.  
"You just missed Technology and clothing and two world wars and poodle skirts and the invention of porn" Elijah said shrugging.  
I looked at Klaus, Klaus looked at me. Elijah didn't seem to realise what he said at the end.  
I buried myself under Klaus so I don't have to see Elijah.  
"Elijah, do you realise what you just said" I said muffling. My face was currently buried under my ex's chest. I could feel Klaus' laugh vibrating.  
"Yes" Elijah said unsurely. I looked at Kol, he looked like a lost puppy.  
"Repeat the last few words" Klaus said putting his arm on my back to support me.  
" Erm. Poodle skirts and the invention of porn" Elijah said, and then after about 0.2 seconds after, he just realised what he said. Klaus and I looked at eachother and just started laughing. Elijah's face was red with embarrassment.  
"I'm so ashamed. I do hope you all forgive me for this. Excuse me, I have to go to sleep." Elijah said trying to suppress his inevitable laughter that was bound to occur. He vamp sped to his room.  
"What's porn?" Kol said  
"Oh no. I am not having this conversation with you" I said getting up from Klaus. Klaus helped me  
"You're his brother. You tell him" I said to Klaus  
"I will not explain what porn is to my little brother!" He urged looking into my eyes. I quickly looked away as if to say 'you're not off the hook yet'. He frowned and composed himself.  
"Please tell me Niklaus" Kol said. Klaus didn't say anything  
"Who knew that Elijah isn't as noble as they seem" I said.  
"I DID NOT SPECIFICALLY SAY WHETHER I WATCH THE THING OR NOT" Elijah shouted. Klaus laughed.  
"Do you?" Klaus asked curiously.  
"OF COURSE NOT YOU INFERIOR WASTE OF TIME" Elijah replied.  
I shook my head and began walking up the stairs_

"Alright boys, I'll leave you to it. This is awkward enough. Goodnight" I said getting up. I didn't want to go sleep just yet but it seemed I had to in order to escape Elijah's word vomit mistake.  
"Goodnight" Kol said massaging his forehead. Poor kid.

tell me what you think of BOTH of them. I love you guys and I will really appreciate it. I swear if y'all review what you think I would be like the happiest person in ... London .

LOVE

YOUU


	39. 2Chapter 24

"What's wrong, grumpypants?" Klaus asked laying on the grass next to me.

"Nothing" I lied

"You lie really well"He smirked putting an arm around my head

"Wasn't lying" I simply said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"Nothing to tell"

"DANIELA SALVATORE, YOU WILL TELL HIM OR I WILL TELL HIM" Kol said from behind, he sounded annoyed.

'Wait, Kol knew?" Klaus asked with a hint of jealousy

"Daniela." Kol warned.

" It's not important, I just do not like balls" I sighed as Kol sat on the other side of me

"Wanna tell me why?" Klaus asked

"It's not important to be honest" I shrugged.

"It is, if Kol has to come to me and say that he is worried" Klaus countered

"Snitch" I said nudging my elbow to Kol.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anybody?" I asked.

"I wont tell a soul" Klaus promised.

"My mother died at the founder's ball" I said hesitantly

"Well, that's delightful" Klaus said sarcastically which made me laugh.

"Thank God, now that that is over, I am going to sleep" Kol said vamp-speeding inside.

"Sorry you had to go to the ball, it must have been the worst" Klaus empathized

"Yeah. Well, it was fun" I lied.

"Liar" He laughed.

"Whatever. Anyway, how are you and your mum?" I asked interested with Klaus and his mother's weirdo relationship. I mean, he freakin' killed her, shouldn't she show a little anger towards him? No, she is acting like nothing happened 1000 years ago and they are not the dyfunctional family that they are now. It's too good to be true. _Her _actions are too good to be true.

"You think she's being a little too nice?" He rolled his eyes.

"No" I lied.

"Liar" He said in a sing-song voice

"Maybe" I said truthfully.

"I think so too. But like she said, she had over a thousand years to be angry, I think she really has forgiven me" He said honestly.

"Promise you won't get upset if I say something?" I asked.

"Depends what it is" He said.

"Fair enough. Do you think she's planning something?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like. Genocide something" I elaborated.

"You think she wants to kill us?" He said seriously, as if he was actually thinking about my question.

"I don't know. I Mean, she's a witch, she made vampires - an abomination. Don't you think the other witches would have gave her a lecture when she was in the other side. About how _not _to make vampires. I mean, why would she even be alive if she wasn't up to something. You and I both know that the only reason a witch is risen, is because they have a duty to do." I said.

"I... Good point. But... All I wanted was for the family to be together again. Everything is perfect, all of us together, it does seem to good to be true. _But _if she is going to do something. I shall kill her _again_, If she isn't, well then life goes on. As perfectly as it is"

**an: sorry, guess who completely lost track of time. Seriously, I forgot about updating. Anyway, HELLO!**

How are you all? Answer by the way -_-

Hello to the new followers and favs, hope you enjoy the story, and 60 reviews! Whaaa!

I'm not even going to mention the favs and follows, you all are SOOOOO PERFECT!

DUDE, SERIOUSLY, OUT OF ALL THE FANFICS IN THE WORLD, _YOU PICK MINE?_

I'm so blessed. I love you all omg!


	40. 2Chapter 25

**an: because I have successfully finished season 5. _sniffle sniffle. _I wanted to change something. Damon and Daniela kept in contact by the way. But, Stefan and Daniela didn't. Sorry, I know, but I just absolutely love season 5 with all my heart and wanted Daniela to go through some of it. And another thing, from now on, I want to finish season 3 a bit quicker, and maybe season 4. Because, I was reading some fanfics the other day and I dunno it just made me a bit bored because most of them started at season 1 or 2. **

**Oh and last chapter was a filler; sorry for not adding that on the last chaps' AN.**

It was the day after the ball and I was at home. I came in last night to hear weird grunting noises from Damon's room. It's not everyday you hear your brother and your boyfriends' sister have sex. I shuddered at the thought of them both doing it. Okay, now I can't get it out of my head. Eeew. Eew. Eew. Houston, we have a bloody problem! Get this image out of my mind!

"So let's not make a big deal out of this" Rebekah appeared with Damon.

"My thoughts exactly" My sleep deprived brother said.

"Besides I think you'll come calling soon enough" Rebekah said cockily. They were now at the door, paying no attention to the fact that I was literally less than 5 feet away from them. Talk about being ignored

"Let's not hold our breath" Damon said come-backing from Rebekah's minor burn.

Damon opened the door for Rebekah. Oh Doppelbitch, you have great timing! Honestly, I really should bring out the popcorn, _this _is going to be fun.

Elena's face was too funny, she was like 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ... ERR... AM I GOING OUT WITH DAMON OR STEFAN? UMM, ANYWAY. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND'S BROTHER' look to Rebekah. And A "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, SHE TRIED TO KILL ME. DO YOU NOT HAVE ANY HEART. YOU ARE A MONSTER YOU DICK, SCREW YOU' look at my brother.

Rude, but entertaining.

Rebekah gave me a cocky smile and then proceeded to leave the house. I waved her a goodbye as she left to the Mikaelsons'

Elena looked shocked as hell, honestly I think she felt betrayed that her slave Damon wasn't within her arms length no more.

I told Elena to go to the living room while I ordered Damon to bring a shirt.

"Did you stop taking your vervain?" Elena asked oblivious to the fact that Damon wanted to have sex with Rebekah.

"You think Rebekah had to compel me?" Damon retaliated. If you're wondering. Yes, I did microwave popcorn for myself while Damon went upstairs. I now had popcorn in a bowl, on my lap.

"What's wrong with you. She tried to kill me less than 48 hours ago" She said obviously hurt that he slept with her. _I sense Jealousy! _Oh if only Enzo could see this now. If only he could sit next to me, and share the popcorn. He probably is sitting next to me, laughing away at Damon and Elena. Ouch, that hurt. Thinking about Enzo made me sad. I shook away them thoughts and engaged myself in Elena and Damon's verbal catfight.

"Can we move past that Elena" Damon said walking towards me, meaning he wanted popcorn. I gladly gave him some while Elena talked her usual nonsense.

"So is this how it's gonna be now. I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?" She asked.

"Well, maybe, for once, something I did had nothing to do with you" Damon replied back, pouring two glasses of Bourbon.

"OOOOOOOO BURN BABY BURN" I sang, Damon was always awesome at comebacks. He winked at me before giving me glass of Bourbon.

"You should know. That Esther's planning on killing her entire family" Elena said, ignoring my remark

"What!" I said Putting the glass of Bourbon down very loudly. Enzo would kill me for that, he always used to say that being calm was the best thing to do.

"She's linked them all together with a spell, whatever happens to one, happens to all" Elena continued

"That's great. Klaus could finally be dead. We win" Damon said giving me a 'don't you dare' look.

"Errr. I don't want them dead" I said quickly.

"Why do you look like someone shot a panda pear?" Damon asked Elena, ignoring my comment.

"Because to kill Klaus, she has to kill all of them. Including Elijah. And he doesn't deserve this" Elena complained.

"Hello! I don't want them dead" I cooed.

"So. we're supposed to care about Elijah?" Damon sneered

"Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah?" Elena comebacked.

"Okay. _That _was a good one" I said to Elena.

"Shut up" Damon whispered to me as he snatched the popcorn from me and began eating it while he replied to Elena.

"Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you. Its a win - win" Damon said walking up to Elena

"Err. No it is not. You can't just kill them" I spoke hastily.

Elena began to walk away; but Damon vamp-speeded before she could even move two steps.

"Don't do any to screw this up Elena." Damon pointed at her.


	41. 2Chapter 26

After a while Elena left, and I was so angry right now. Bonnie had put a spell up on the house that made me bound to it. So I couln't get out of the house till the full moon arrives. Damon had confiscated _all _my phones so I had no way of telling the originals what was going to happen to them.

"I'm so bored" I sighed for the hundredth time. Everyone had gone to ... er... somewhere and had left me.

Jeremy is so awesome. He can see dead people and seeing dead people _cough cough _Enzo, I think I'd like that. Me, Damon and Enzo go way back, we were actually tortured together. Fun times.

It was about 1953 and both Damon and I were visiting a relative - forgot that traitors name so don't ask. Turns out he sold us out to some dick. Damon killed the douchebag of a relative but we were injected with vervain -_-. Anyway, Damon and I were at our worst.. and well... I guess Enzo saved us. Every time we were at the brink of turning my humanity off he would always tell us to think about what we love the most and how we should hold on to them. For a year we both thought Stefan would come and find us and save us from the pain. That didn't happen. Enzo was Damon's best friend in the whole entire world; but for me, Enzo was my savior. He saved me from oblivion and for that; I owe him my life. It's a shame though; when I was sleeping, Enzo and Damon figured a plan to get us out of here. They didn't tell me because they knew how much I'd have _not _approve of it. Enzo gave Damon some of his share of blood so Damon could be strong enough to defeat the Augustine's. Every new years' we would be put as a show in front of the 'board' if you like. So the next year, Damon was strong enough and Enzo gave him the go ahead. The plan didn't go as planned according to Damon. Apparently (seeing as Damon snapped my neck before everything happened), Damon got out and was managed to be freed, and Enzo was stuck in a cell. And that the entire house burned along with Enzo in it - a fire caused by an accident by my brother. Damon had his way of dealing with Enzo's death - turning off his humanity_. I couldn't _deal with his death - I just wept and wept until I had no more tears left.

Anyway, coming back to reality, how in hell am I supposed to get out of here. Or at least inform the Originals.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I could've sworn that I felt a huge glimmer of hope.

"ELIJAH!" I screamed enveloping him in a hug. I was so glad he was here. He came in and wanted as much information about his mothers' plan.

"She's bound you all together with a spell" I said.

"I know that" He said, eager for more information that could help him and his family to tackle his mother.

"I have no other info" I sighed in defeat

"Come on, you can help me" He said holding my hand and taking me to the door. I bumped into the invisible barrier that didn't let me get out of the house.

I raised my eyebrows at Elijah who didn't know what was going on.

"That Bennett witch" He cursed.

"By Elijah. Good luck with your bitch of a mother. Love you" I smirked as closed the door.

"I will come back for you Daniela" He promised.

"Bored" I whispered.

**an: I promise I will update tomorrow. You have my word.**** #filler**

**OH MY GAWD GUYS THE VAMPIRE DIARIES SEASON 6 EPISODE 1 WAS AMAZING. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT BECAUSE MOST PEOPLE DISLIKE IT SO I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHETHER YOU GUYS LIKE IT OR NOT. **

**THE ORIGINALS IS AWN TONIGHT PEOPLE!**

**I'm so happy, I'm up to date on all my shows #proudness but Supernatural is coming soon, So I have SOOOO many shows to watch. As soon as April hits, I'm going to start watching American Horror Story, Pretty Little Liars and Game Of Thrones**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF TVD SEASON 6!**


	42. 2Chapter 27

A lot had happened recently. After the ball, Esther had tried to kill the remaining Mikaelson's using a linking spell. Finn (the pirate) had unfortunately died thanks to my brothers. Elijah had left Mystic Falls and so did Kol. White Oak Stakes are around now. There was enough for the Elena gang to have one each. All but one have been burned to the ground. Alaric is now an original vampire hunter - a literal replica of Mikael. He has the last white oak stake. Both I and Klaus are growing apart. Its weird. My brothers' mean everything to me and I guess I would choose them over Klaus. My life is spiralling out of control. Damon and Stefan have finally showed me trust and respect - basically between the three of us, it feels like when we were kids. Elena is having the old switcheroo now and then (between my brothers). In fact, here I will tell you what happened when Damon, Elena and I went to Denver to collect the little Gilbert...

FLASHBACK TO DENVER, COLARADO

"There he is." Elena said pointing Jeremy out.

"Next time you compel him, make him better at baseball." I commented. He was crap. Damon agreed

"Hey Jer!" Elena said walking over to the cage

"Elena? What's wrong?" Jeremy said, concern splattered across his face. Little Gilbert, with your sister; everything is wrong.

Damon explained everything that had happened in the last couple of months which was a bore but a necessity

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose." I concluded yawning

" So, you traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy asked

"Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." Damon said.

"Basically" I added

"Well, I can't. I could talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose." Jeremy said

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon sighed. Pissed all over.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close, so maybe we can use him as a connection." Elena said hoping to help.

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon and Daniela, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." Jeremy said

Jeremy began to walk away and both I and Elena turned around to see KOL! I was happy, but Damon and Elena weren't.

"Jer.." Elena warned

"Hey man." Jeremy said to Kol. I smirked at Kol who smiled back, as if he was planning something.

"Damon, it's Kol!" Elena warned

Kol hit Damon with a wooden baseball bat. The bat breaks in half and Damon fell to the ground. I'm guessing that was what he was planning. I should help my brother but then again he does deserve it, you don't humiliate an Original without expecting repercussions.

"What are you doing?!" Jeremy said

"He's an original. Idiot" I muttered

"Jeremy, get back! He's an Original." Elena said to her brother

"What?" Jeremy said

"He's an original. Shall I spell it out!?" I said annoyed. Boredom struck me and a sat down leaning against the cage.

"No hard feelings, mate. But we're not buds. And as far as friends go..." Kol said and then grabs an aluminium bat from the bat rack. "She's the only one I got" he said pointing to me

"Hey. Just don't kill him okay" I said putting my hands up, knowing exactly what he was about to do.

"Darling. I probably will but. You know, I'll never get used to aluminium. But hey, at least it won't break." Kol muttered as he went to hit Damon but Damon picks up the broken wooden bat and stabs Kol through the chest with it.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked

"No, but it'll give us a head start. Okay, come on." I said quickly, ushering them away, as I watched my best friend dessicate.

MOTEL IN DENVER

"For the record, she's the one who wanted to stay in a motel, not me." Damon said to Jeremy and I, due to our confused faces.

"So, where are we?" Jeremy asked

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us." Damon said

" I can't believe Kol was a vampire." Jeremy said. Pissed

"Well, didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?" Both Damon and I said

"Woah. Weird" we both said together again

Elena glared at us as we walked up the stairs

" Not helping." She said annoyed

We entered the motel room

"Well, this should work, right Jer?" Elena asked trying to brighten the mood up.

"Yeah, doesn't really matter." Jeremy said

" Alright Whoopi, what do you need?" Damon started. Damon draws the curtains to put a bit of atmosphere in the conversation. I guess

" Candles? Incense? Pottery wheel?" Damon said as a joke to which the little Gilbert didn't get

"That's not how it works." Jeremy said

"I know, I know. They push from the other side and you pull from this one." Damon said rolling his eyes because Jeremy didn't get the joke.

"Alright, you uh- you got a picture of her?" Jeremy said

"Picture? What, a trip to Disneyland? Come on Rose, you're not gonna actually make us wait, are you? I know you're obsessed with my brother." I said annoyed and groggy.

Elena scoffs, rolls her eyes and sits down next to Jeremy

"Alright, uh- tell me something about her." Jeremy said

Damon sits down on the end of one of the beds.

"Um, well she does this little thing with her tongue." Damon snarkily said.

"Ew Damon. Keep it PG" I commented forcefully closing my eyes

"Something that matters, Damon." Elena said

"She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it." Damon sighed

"I was with her on her last day and she definitely wasn't in paradise." Elena said.

" It was in the dream he gave her. She's here." Jeremy said

...

"Well done Jer" I commented. We were the only people in the room as Damon and elena went somewhere. Turns out this person named Mary turned Rose. Jeremy had found were Mary lived just now.

"I hear something" I said. I think... I heard... Kissing?

"Ugh you're kidding me" I sighed as I grabbed jeremy's hand and led him to where the sounds of making out came from.

"Elena?" Jeremy said.

I was beyond pissed right now. How could she? She's dating STEFAN. MY BROTHER. Can I call incest on this or is it okay to KISS YOUR BOYFRIENDS' BROTHER?

" Oh my God, Jeremy. I…" Elena said recovering from that heated incest thing

"Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas." Jeremy said

"Okay then. Let's go." Damon said

Mary's House.

"Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

Kol said as I came into the creepy bedroom that had Damon, Elena and Kol in it. Jeremy was waiting outside, because Elena told him to. Damon also told me to wait outside, but, I hang out with Klaus too much, I'm rebellious.

"Eurgh. I thought you'd have gone Kol!l I said cheerily. I ignored the corpse that was Mary's that also had a baseball bat in the middle of its chest; i.e the heart

"And were you her favorite?" Elena asked

"You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?" Kol said as he began to hit Damon with the aluminium bat he had

" Kol. Don't kill him" I said as I laid on Mary's bed. Not properly laid, because that's just creepy

"Elena, get out of here!" Damon said

"What about me" I said rudely, I could be hurt too!

"Kol loves you. He won't hurt you" Damon said between cries

Elena ran for the door, but Kol blocked her way

"According to my brother, you're off limits. Please don't test me." Kol said threateningly as he threw Elena to the ground.

"Don't touch her." Damon said running for Kol

Kol then throws Damon off of him.

" Oh dear, I've hit a nerve. Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me." Kol said in-between hits to Damon

"There, now we're even." Kol said.

"Well. That was nice. Tell your brtoher I want a word with him please" I said to Kol

"Will do" As Kol disappeared but not before throwing me the aluminium bat, as if to tease me.

I threw it back at me, breaking a rib cage.

"Ow" Kol pretended. As he left the room within a flash


	43. 2Chapter 28

"What do you mean you're ditching my clean up committee?" I ask Tyler, after the dance, there was a hell of a lot of mess, so being a good little vampire I decided to help Caroline with the cleaning up

"Klaus called. He's leaving town and wants me to pack up his house." Tyler said

"Ah that's nice. The boyfriend leaves town and doesn't tell the girlfriend. And anyway, you broke the sire bond, just leave" I sighed, Klaus and I haven't been on speaking terms recently, I honestly do not know why

"And he still thinks I'm sired to him. It's fine, I'll keep up the act and it will all be over soon. I'm late, I gotta go. Have fun!" Tyler said sarcastically

"Oh bite me Tyler Lockwood" I said

"Oh honey. Looks like someone's not getting a lot of action recently." He teased.

"Rude" I commented before cutting the phone. Then came a noise, it was the noise of a freakin' vampire twirling around me... 1000 miles per freakin' hour

" Hello?" I asked, curiously.

"Where's Matt?" I asked my fashion adviser

"He bailed. Got called into work at the last minute." She answered. She being Rebekah for all you latecomers

"Are you kidding me? So, it's just us?" I asked, I didn't mind it, but knowing both I and Rebekah, we'd probably throw all the rubbish at eachother

"Yes, and you're late. Clean up committee started at eight o'clock." She said throwing me a bag

"It's like 8:02." I said, punctuality is a Mikaelson trademark. Even Kol likes to be on time

"Exactly. I managed to turn up on time and I didn't even get to attend the dance that I organized." Rebekah said cold-heartily

Rebekah then walks past me emptying the trash

"I'm sorry about your mom. I mean I know you like, hated her and everything, but still… I'm sorry." I said. I loved Rebekah and I know she's grieving. You can't just hate your parent like that, trust me; I had a crap dad to prove that

"I'm sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy." Rebekah said. She never cared that much for Alaric. He was a nice guy, hell, he was the one who made Damon give me a chance. I owe so much to that son of a bitch.

"Yeah. He was." I quietly say.

"I'm gonna get started on the gym." Rebekah said after giving me a huge bear hug

I carry on cleaning the floor when I heard Rebekah

"You're supposed to be dead." Rebekah said

"I am." A- Alaric said?. I knew that Rebekah was in trouble straight away

Rebekah rushed at Alaric, but Alaric threw her against the locker. He was just about to stab her with the white oak stake when I knew I had to help my friend. I rushed out of the cafeteria and pinned Alaric to the locker. Rebekah takes the stake and stabbed Alaric with it. Rebekah and I looked at each other as Alaric took the stake out. We ran like a Zebra would if it was hunted by a freakin' Lion.

I ran to my car, and quickly pulled out my keys, no way was I going to run. Crazy Alaric will get me in a matter of time. I began to open my door and that was when I saw Alaric on my window. And I saw black...

Klaus' POV

"Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me." Rebekah rushed to me. I was at my house, packing my stuff, this town was a monstrosity, never mind the love of my life staying here; she wasn't important. Now right now anyway

"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead." I said

"Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He's strong, Nic. Too strong." Rebekah said and that got me hooked

"Where is he now?" I asked

"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now." Rebekah said frightened

"Fine. I'll collect Elena, we'll be on our way." I said seriously

"Forget Elena! You don't need any more stupid hybrids!" Rebekah stressed

"What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us." I said with my voice a bit loud

"We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nic." Rebekah said soothingly

"I'm not leaving without her." I said with a serious tone hinted in my voice

"I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own." Rebekah said with a tone that was not to be messed with

I look at her but say nothing, obviously spelling out my reply.

"Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care." She said spitefully, which is ironic seeing as she said spite in her mini-monologue

Rebekah walked out of the room, walking into Tyler on the way out.

"Move it, sire boy!" She said angrily

"What's her deal?" Tyler shrugged. I simply looked at him as if to say 'you don't wanna know mate'

Elena's POV

I was upstairs in Alaric's old room when I had a call from... Alaric

"Whoever this is, it's not funny." I said sadly, stupid prankster

"Well, who else would it be?" Ric said

"Ric?" I asked

"Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Daniela, and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her." Ric says and I obey fully

(Alaric hangs up. Caroline is staked down into a desk with pencils in her hands and a cloth dipped with vervain in her mouth.)

Daniela's POV

Stupid

Stupid

Stupid

GRRRRRRR

Seriously Daniela Salvatore. Surely you would know _not _to freakin' get trapped with a freakin' high school teacher.

Shut Up.

You're getting tortured muppet!

Been through more dipshit

You do realize you're practically inhaling razor blades right?

And I also had my eyeballs gouged out or do you not remember that

All I'm saying is, why the hell are you tied up on A HIGH SCHOOL DESK WITH A HIGH SCHOOL PENCIL IN YOUR HANDS AND A HIGH SCHOOL WHITEBOARD CLOTH SOAKED IN VERVAIN IN YOUR HIGH SCHOOL MOUTH

I'm guessing you're pissed at me because this all happened because of high school?

YOU UNDERSTAND! AND HOUSTON WE HAVE LIFT OFF

Shut up

You Shut Up

No, you

You

"You doing alright there sweetheart?" Alaric asked temporarily shutting up my inner voice

I flipped him the bird, by closing four of my fingers on my right hand and leaving the middle one open. Stupid weirdo sadistic TEACHER.

Ah my saviour! Doppelganger!

"Right on time." Alaric comments as Elena comes in the room. Much respect kiddo, I no longer despise you

"Daniela!" She turned to Alaric "Let her go, Alaric!" Elena said hastily

"Free her yourself." Alaric said. Dipshit, don't fall for it. Don't... She falls for it. Honestly, doppelgangers these days, lose more and more IQ every time a new one comes. She took the pencil out of my hand, but then was surprised when Alaric shoved it back in. I let out a yelp

Idiot! Now he's gonna do that more and more to you.

I'm sorry but it hurt okay!

"You said that you would let her go!" Elena said

"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires!" Hate to say it Elena. But he is right.

**an: sorry for the late update! I enjoyed writing this episode way too much! It was basically way too awesome.**

**Episode two is freaking amazing by the way #enzo**

**Episode 2 of the originals comes out today, I cannot wait honestly.**

**Anyway, enjoy and yadayadayada.**

**I'm going sleep.**

**Night!**


	44. 2Chapter 29

Klaus' POV

"I think you're probably gonna want to let me in!" I said loudly so the inferior undead beings can hear

I walk over to the neighbors' white picket fence, I see a football on a persons' fresh cut garden. I smile

I open the front door and I throw the football inside Elena's house. I walk up the porch with two fence pickets in my hands. I hurl one of the pickets into the house and it narrowly missed Damon's head and got stuck in the wall behind him. Stefan grabbed Jeremy and Bonnie and pulled them down.

"Get down!" Stefan warns. Always the hero that one now where's his sister?

"Missed me!" Damon teased.

Damon pulled the picket out of the wall and throws it back at me. The picket just grazes over my shoulder. I broke the other picket in two and threw half of it at Damon again, instead he hit a picture and it broke.

"Missed me again!" Damon teases.

I come back up to the house with a propane tank and a newspaper "torch". Stefan cam up to the front door.

"Put it out." Stefan said

"Come outside and make me." I said

He stepped outside.

"Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Daniela and he's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." Stefan said

I throw down the newspaper and the propane tank. Trust Daniela to get captured by her high school teacher. Ironic

"Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death." I said

"I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too." Stefan said

Damon walked out with a picket over his shoulder.

"I'll take those odds." Damon said

Stefan looked at Damon

"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies." Stefan said

"I'm good with that too." Damon smirked

"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan said

"Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety? And I grab Daniela and keep her in my protection for the rest of eternity since you brothers are doing so crap at that recently" I asked

"Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?" Damon asked

"Nothing." I smirked

"This isn't really helping too much." Stefan

Bonnie walked out of the house.

"I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric." She said

"If and might? Your words inspire such confidence." I said

"I'll get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours." Bonnie said looking at me. Of course I was willing to help them, my girlfriend is kind of in custody of her high school teacher. Again, the irony is just too great, It almost makes me smirk but that would be awkward so I stop myself

"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena and Daniela will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves." I said

Daniela's POV

Alaric dipped the cloth that was in my mouth into a beaker of vervain.

"I promise I will do my history homework, just, please, no more" I sigh, knowing that this sentence will confirm that I feel really weak.

Elena got up attempting to stop Alaric.

"Alaric stop!" Elena screamed, empathizing with me. Ugh, he put it back in my mouth. Men, they never listen

Alaric pushed Elena back into a seat

"Sit down! This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razorblades with every breath." Alaric said.

Oh I was right.

Dipshit

I will swear if you do not leave me alone!

I'm your inner voice.

Is this what will happen when I'm lonely

No, you've been lonely for ages and I never spoke to you

Bitch

Only you.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked

"To make it easier on you when you put her out of her misery." Alaric said

I'm sensing death

Alaric picked up the white oak stake and walked towards Elena

"What?! No!" Elena said. Yeah! You go doppelganger, tell him!

"Isn't this what you wanted, Elena? For me to teach you how to kill a vampire?" Alaric held out the white oak stake towards her "Well, here's a vampire, Elena. Kill her." Alaric said

"This isn't what I want." Elena said

"Of course it is. All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Elena. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart." Alaric said.

True history teacher who got a restraining order from his wife.. before they got married

He persistently held out the stake. Elena stared at it.

Klaus' POV

Stefan and I pull up to the school in my car. Stefan glances at his phone

"Abby just showed up." Stefan informed

"Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all. You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena and Daniela." I said

"I'll go with you." He said

"Really? What's the catch?" I asked

"There's no catch. I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe." Stefan said

"What about Daniela?" I asked

"You wouldn't hurt her. You love her too much, I can tell" Stefan said

"And that is what makes you her better option. It's a shame it's not easier for Elena to see that, I mean, personally, I think she's wasting her time with Damon." I said responding to Stefan's previous statement

"You know, all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other. It's actually had the opposite effect." Stefan said

I laughed "Has it? Has it really? Well then, perhaps I should let Elena decide which Salvatore joins us, being as you and Damon are so close." I asked

"Ah, go for it. Damon and I have been through a hell of a lot worse than you." Stefan said

Stefan walked away. Why? Don't walk away from me!

We both find Damon, Bonnie and Jeremy

"Look at this, one big, happy family" I teased

Bonnie pulls out a small vial with her blood.

"Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart." No shit Sherlock

Damon drank the blood out of the vial and hands it to Stefan.

"If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two: hold him down." Stefan informed

Stefan took a swig of the blood and passed it to me

"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Daniela's life, and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong." I said

"Or you're just lying to save your ass." Damon said

"I'm not lying. But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter." I said

I drank the remainder of the blood.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Stefan said

We walk to the school, leaving Jeremy and Bonnie behind

Daniela's POV

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked

"Because you need me. Because you're an 18 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong anymore." Alaric answered

"Look at you. How is this right?!" She exclaimed

"Listen, Elena, your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all." Alaric said

"You don't know anything about them." Elena said defending herself

"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you? If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her." Alaric handed her the stake "Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt. Get up!" Alaric said

Alaric grabbed Elena's arm and pulls her out of her seat. He placed her in front of me and forced the stake into her hand. He pulled away. Elena stood there with the stake in her hand for a moment, then turned around and tried to stab Alaric. He grabbed her wrist before she can.

"I thought I taught you better than that." Alaric said

"You did." She smirked

Elena broke the beaker filled with vervain over Alaric's head. He screamed in pain and his flesh started to burn. Elena releases me.

"Get help!" She said as I nodded and ran out of the room. I was pretty scared right now

I ran out into the hallway and turned around, Elena wasn't with me. I continued to walk backwards when suddenly I was grabbed and a very familiar hand covered my mouth

"Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. It's me." Klaus whispers hugging me very tightly. I turn around and hug back not wanting to let go. Ever. He takes his hand out of my mouth

"It's okay, you're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight home. You stay inside, do you understand?" He said pressing his forehead against mine.

"Do you understand me?" He said firmly realizing that I was daydreaming

"Kick his ass and come back, not dead. With my brothers" I say hesitantly.

He kissed my forehead as he vamp sped somewhere and that was my cue to run outside this literal hell-hole.

**an: double update! Someone hi-five me**


	45. 2Chapter 30

Klaus' POV

"Moving only makes it hurt more." The compelled nurse said to a very drowsy Elena

"What are you doing?" Elena asked rhetorically

"Draining you of all your blood." I answered simple

"Elena?" Tyler said from behind me

"Tyler! Help me!" Elena shouted

"He can't. He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags." I said smirkng

"About three liters worth, please, Tyler."

"Tyler, please Get Stefan." Elena said

"Please." Eelena pleaded

"No, Tyler, get the bags." Forget the girl and get the bags. Now." I said getting up and physically stopping Tyler

"So that's it? You're just going to bleed me dry?" Elena asked

"Yes." I said

"But don't worry. It'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep." I smirked walking around the chair that unfortunate Elena had been strapped in.

* * *

Damon's POV

I groaned. My stupid cell phone went off.

"Ugh, why am I still alive?" I aked myself

"Get up." Alaric ordered. Then Stefan awoke groaning and grunting. I swear, we have the best timing ever

"I said get up! Klaus is going to kill Elena." Alaric said again

"What?" I said taking my time to get up while Stefan got up with no problem.

"What are you talking about? Klaus needs Elena's blood to make hybrids. She's the last person that he'd kill." Stefan said

"The witch bound my life to Elena's. If she dies, I die. Klaus figured that out, and now he's taken her. Now I'm trapped here until the sun goes down, so you two better get to what you do best. Saving Elena's life." Alaric said

* * *

Klaus' POV

"What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create your army."Elena asked

"These last few liters will have to suffice. You see By attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family" I mini-monolouged

"If you believe that, then why take my blood at all? You want a back-up family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again." She said

"You know Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother? But I think we both know who really came between them. You. That's why you won't choose. You know once you pick a Salvatore, you'll destroy their bond. Consider this me doing you a favor. Once you're dead, you won't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays intact. But just between us girls, who would you have picked?" I said

"Rot in hell." She said

Hmm. You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun." I said as I walked away

"So much for that sire bond." I said to Tyler who was getting Elena out

"I'm not your little bitch anymore." He said

"How did you break the sire bond? I asked

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love." He replied

"That's impossible."

"Is it? Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty."

"But what would you know about that? You know, you should be thanking me.

"I gave you a gift, I took away your misery."

"You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone."

"Good-bye, Tyler." I said. And then suddenly I was grabbed, Stefan and Damon were holding me down as Tyler kept me up straight. Stefan grabbed my heart as they all were attempting to dessicate me.

"What woulld Daniela say?" I managed to say.

"She'll survive" Damon said as I slowy dessicated

* * *

Daniela's POV

"Oh hallelujah we have lift off" I muttered as my phone finay had enough battery to call people

I started with Damon

"Where the hell are you both!" I screamed down the phone while Stefan sighed

"We're umm" Damon started and immediatey I got suspicious. You see, I was at my home, all by myself for the past half hour trying to charge my phone with a crappy charger You'd think that vampires wont go through everyday human problems but we do.

"What. Did. You Do" I said

"We sorta killed Klaus" Stefan said. I didn't say anything, because I knew they would make an excuse.

I BET IT WAS BECAUSE OF DOPPELBITCH! my inner voice said

I was wiling to bet on that theory

"Why?" I said hoarsely

"He was going to kill Elena?" My brothers said.

"This conversation is terminated. Good day" I said to my brothers as I threw my phone on the wall.

"Doppelgangers eh?" Kol said at the doorstep.

"Your brother has been dessicated Kol. Sound a little less happy"

"It seems I have touched a nerve"

"Kol!"

"Hey! I just came to tell you that I am officially going"

"Why?"

"Because. This place is boring"

"That's you reason?"

"Why not"

"So what do you want a medal?"

"A hug?"

I walked up to the doorstep and opened the door. He wasn't invited in so I was actually talking to him while he was outside the door. I know, how rude of me.

I gave him the biggest hug ever. I didn't let go actually, I just sorta laid there, in Kol's arms

"Don't cry. Because if you cry I will snap your neck" He warned jokingly.

"Shut up" I said as I felt a tear escape.

"Don't leave" I said/ sobbed

"I have to" He soothed.

"But then I will have no one. I don't know where Rebekah is and Elijah is gone"

"Your brothers?"

"They sorta killed Klaus"

"And since when did that stop you oving them. Your brothers are the only reason you are here. You see, the bond of family is stronger than anything and even Nik knew that. Hell all us Original siblings -minus the traitorous Finn- know this" Kol said.

"I know" I sighed.

"Then stop moping and actualy go and supportyour brothers. I won't judge. In fact, I think I'm happy that Nik is not around. It will give you a fresh start. Honestly, I don't get how you can sustain a 100 year old relationship" Kol said.

"Bye Kol" I said letting go of him as he kissed my forehead and sped off.

* * *

**an: hey! how are you all? **

**love youuu**


	46. 2Chapter 31

They want Klaus; they being the originals. I feel weird since Klaus was put down, a bit empty if you say so. But, it's not grief, it's not sadness, it's just empty. Kol must've done something because inside... I _just _don't really care. Stefan came inside the house with his arms covering his face as if he was expecting a stake to come hurling towards him; but... it didn't happen. I don't know what he thought when I told him that I don't care that Klaus has been put down; but he looked like he understanded, and not in the 'It's okay I understand little sis' way, it was the ' Oooh I get what happened to you' way. Anyway, Matt, Stefan, Elena, Elijah and I were in Elena's kitchen. Elijah wanted Klaus' body.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once it's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us." Elijah explained

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?" Elijah said.

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back." Elena said. I have to agree with Elena, he _did _do some freaky shit with her.

"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners." Elijah promised

"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over." Matt said. True stuff Matty

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not." Elijah said

Suddenly, Damon responds. He is on the phone from the road.

"Not! Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage?! His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!" Damon said

"Damon is right Elena. That concussion gave you brain damage if you are _even thinking _about it" I said. Elijah gave me an awkward glance as if he was expecting me to be on his side.

"Thanks little sis." Damon said.

"No prob Day" I muttered because now Elena was giving me a confused look.

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm." Elijah said looking at me.

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah said

"No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention NO?" Damon shouted

"Elena, it's up to you." Stefan the saviour said

"Oh, come on!" Both I and Damon said together in sync

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena asked

"He's my brother. We remain together."

Elena sighed "We have a deal."

Idiot

Freakin' idiot.

"Daniela. Could Stefan and I talk to you please?" Elijah asked

I raised my eyebrows

"Umm" I said.

"Lets go" Stefan said dragging me to Elena's living room

"_What do you remember about Klaus?" Elijah compelled holding my face with his hands. He had his puppy dog face on. Huh, it was kinda cute to be honest._

_"Just that he was an annoying douche that had an unfortunate semi-death. May the original witch rest his half-dead soul" I said a bit cheekily. Stefan snorted_

_"And nothing else?" Elijah asked_

_"Nada, abuelo" I smirked._

_"'I'm not your grandfather Daniela" Elijah said dissaprovingly._

_"It was a joke..." I muttered, but I continued "Anyway why did you need to know" I said but it fell on deaf ears.  
_

_"She is well and truly compelled" Elijah said to Stefan._

_"I figured. It has to be Kol right. I need to buy him a beer or something." Stefan said._

_"You do realise if Klaus comes back, he will be furious" Elijah said_

_"That will never happen seeing as we made a deal" Stefan warned.  
_

_"I'm not happy about this Stefan I do not understand why you are rejoicing over this" Elijah said._

_"Because, Kol has gotten rid of an impending headache." Stefan said._

_"You do realise half of her life is now forgotten. A lie Stefan. She deserves the truth for goodness sakes. She is your sister and she was in love. And here you are in ecstasy because your sister has forgotten the love of her life. What if it was the other way round, huh." Elijah monologued_

_"It wasn't me. It was your brother that did this. So if you wanna blame someone, blame your brother" Stefan said._

_"Do you want me to compel her to forget?" Elijah asked._

_"Yes" Stefan said._

_Then Elijah walked back to me. I tried to walk away but he caught my hands._

_"Forget this conversation." Elijah compelled._

_And I forgot_

**AN: The italics are on purpose! May post another chapter tonight or tomorrow. x**


	47. 2Chapter 32

So after making the deal with Elijah, Damon picked me up and Bonnie. She needed to spell Klaus' body and Damon thought It's be fun if I came along.

We exit the elevator to the storage units.

"You know, I'm not half way out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals?" Damon said

"It was her call." Bonnie said

"You know what else is her call? Everything bad ever." I commented to which Damon hi-fived me

"Where's the body? As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is one witch away from finding it." Bonnie said changing the subject completely

"Hidden. I was gonna use Unit 666, but figured that would be a little obvious. So…" We stop in front of unit. "1020. Mini fridge, a couple bird cages, a box of old Playboys" Damon opened the unit "One beef jerkified Original." Damon said.

Bonnie opens the casket. Klaus' desiccated body lied within it. Suddenly, Klaus opened his eyes

"Oh, creepy." I commented eyeing the half-dead body

"Seriously, you don't feel anything?" Damon asked.

"Nada, why?" I asked

"Interesting." Damon commented.

"Damon this isn't Augustine, tell me you are asking me whether I feel anything for the psychopathic original" I raised eyebrows

"I need a minute." Bonnie said interrupting the interrogation

"Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, Bonnie." Damon said

"Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?" Bonnie said.

"He's creepy Bonnie. Be careful" I commented before Damon and I left and closed the storage unit

* * *

Damon and I are on a couch in some unit, loudspeakering to Stefan

"I've got Caroline and Elijah in place. Jeremy is gonna lead Alaric to us." Stefan said

"You just had to let her make the choice, didn't you?" I sighed as Damon agreed

"What would you guys do?"Stefan sighed

"Grabbed her, gagged her, throw her in a well" I said. "I don't know, anything other than let her trust Elijah." Damon finished

"You know she'd just hate you for it, right?" Stefan said more to Damon

"Yeah, but she'd be alive and she'd hate me. Thus, the eternal difference between you and me, brother." Damon replied

"As soon as we get the stake, hand over the coffin and get out. Alaric's got half the police looking for Klaus' car." Stefan said

"Will do" I said "Gotta go, the Original sister is here." Damon said getting up out of the couch and ending the phone call.

"It's about time, sexy Beks." Damon smirked. I walked over to where Damon was and Alaric had Damon in a chokehold. I contemplated on whether to help my brother or augh, but then I realised Alaric was stronger than me so I immediately stopped in my tracks

"Where is Klaus?" Alaric asked

"How did you find us?" I asked

"Oh, you'd be amazed at how competent law enforcement is when it's not corrupted by vampires. Now, where is Klaus?" Alaric said

"In a storage locker. There's only about a thousand of them, have at it." I said quoting a bit of Klaus. What? It was the heat of the moment

Damon passed out while I had my neck snapped.

* * *

Damon and I were hiding from Alaric. He was currently searrching for Klaus. Everybody pays so much attention to that original. Why? Ugh, frankly, I find that if we dont pay that much attention to him, he _will _go away.

"Damon! Daniela, where are you?" Rebecca shouted attracting the likes of I and Damon to facepalm and find her so we can shut her up; if Alaric finds her, Barbie Klaus = dead

"Guys, this isn't funny." Rebekah said

Thankfully Damon found her and before she could scream he covered her mouth.

"Rebekah. Shhhh." I said, putting one finger towards my mouth for effect

* * *

We all wheeled Klaus' casket to the car, well Damon and Rebekah; I was simply (well rather badly) kept an eye out for Alaric. But that was short-lived when Alaric threw me somewhere. Damon immediately got all protective and ran to Alaric as did Rebekah, but they both failed. We all stood and watched Alaric open the casket.

"Don't" I warned. Tears swelled up in my eyes and I didn't know why.

"No!" Rebekah screamed as she tried to stop Alaric, Damon stopped her.

"No, don't!" Damon said frightened for his life.

"No! No! No!" Rebekah and I screamed. Weird, huh. Why in hell am I in tears?!

"Please" I begged as Alaric set Klaus' body on fire.

"Next." Alaric said

"Rebekah, run. Run!" I said pushing her, I wiped my tears as Damon briefly hugged me

I ran at Alaric to distract him as he pushed me away, as did Damon. Alaric ran after her

* * *

Damon and I sat near against a storage unit. I wrapped myself around Damon; we were all going to die but that was not in my mind. What was on my mind was Klaus, dead, and somehow I feel empty without him. Weird.

I called Stefan and put it on loudspeaker

"Siblings?" Stefan said

"Bad news, brother. Alaric staked Klaus. He's dead." Damon said brushing his hand against my hair

"I feel okay, do you feel anything?" Stefan asked

"No." Damon replied

"It took Sage about an hour before she got sick." Stefan said.

"Yeah or Klaus was lying about being the sire of our bloodline." Damon said

"Well, if he wasn't lying, an hour is not enough time to get you guys all the way back to Mystic Falls." Stefan said

"For us to have our epic goodbye, Stefan?" I asked

"I was rather thinking of Damon and Elena" Stefan said

"Well, I guess you'll just have to say goodbye for both of us, won't you? Call us if you cough up a lung." Damon said, hanging up.

* * *

Elena called Damon. I gave them there personal space. If they even had any. I walked along the storage rooms and just... wandered

Then I heard Damon... getting beaten up.

"Damon" I screamed trying to pry Alaric off him. Well, that didn't work and my neck snapped. Sigh...

* * *

I woke up on the hospital floor, Damon must have brought me here. But why?

"Where is she!?" Damon screamed. I got up and rubbed my neck

Meredith grabbed Damon and stopped him.

"You need to know, when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrhage, bleeding of the brain." Meredith said.

"What are you saying?" I said for no absolute reason. I just wanted to feel involved

"He was so worried, I didn't want to tell him, but I – I helped her. She needed my help." Meredith said

"You what?" Damon said

Elena's body lied on the stretcher. Suddenly, Elena came back to life, gasping for air.

Elena was in transition

* * *

**Book 3 coming sooon. In the next week.**


	48. Book 3

BOOK 3

**WARNING: LOL NOT REALLY THERE'S JUST MILD LANGUAGE SO.. YOU KNOW... 12 AND UNDERS, YOU ARE WARNED. 13 AND OVERS, YAH, YOU'RE OKAY JUST READ :)**

"Stefan?" Elena called

"Hey. I'm right here. You've been in and out for hours." Stefan answered

"Wh-what happened?" Elena questioned

"You were in an accident." I said really nicely. Hey, she don't need no hate today

"Oh my God. Matt is he…?" She asked. Poor thing. I actually have some sympathy for her

But before she could finish her sentence, Damon interrupts; he was sat on the window seat next to Elena's bed.

"Alive? Ask Stefan. The hero."

Elena looked at Damon, then she looked at me for some help, I bowed my head making her fear the worst, she looked back at Stefan

"He's fine." Stefan said

"Thank you. I thought that I – how did you…?" Elena said. Here comes the vampire in transition bit

"Save you? He didn't." Damon said

"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew. Meredith Fell made a choice, she used Damon's blood to heal you." Stefan answered

"And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena." I said

Then she starts to panic. Hashtag Awkward

"Oh my God. Does - does that mean that I – am I dead?" Elena said.

We say nothing, instead we bow our head down

"No, no, no, no! That wasn't supposed to happen!" She panics

"Maybe it doesn't have to. I talked to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something that she can do to help you." Stefan consoled

"No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition." I said. No point getting her hopes up. It's either death or vampirism no in between

"We have all day before she has to feed, Dani. That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this." Stefan said

"There is no way out of it. We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There is no door number three." Damon backed me up

"I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't – I don't want to be – I can't be a vampire! If there's something that Bonnie can do we have to try." Elena cried

"We will. We'll try everything." Stefan said to her.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes0

"Your choice, Elena. As always." I said a bit pissed off. I mean, Bonnie is a witch not a bloody miracle-worker, and what sort of friend is Elena, if Bonnie could save Elena, Bonnie 100 percent would have been using black magic or some such thing. I started to like you Elena, please do not make me regret it

I left her room and went downstairs.

* * *

I grabbed a glass and proceeded to go through Elena's refrigerator and looked for some juice or soda or something. I didn't grab the bottle of Bourbon that looked really appealing, I honestly don't know how I manage to survive without ripping a human's throat and drink their blood till it ran dry. Eew, Daniela Salvatore - you are not Stefan Salvatore. Stefan and Damon entered the kitchen.

"Way to get her hopes up for something that's never happened in the history of vampirism." Damon complained to Stefan. Damon then got the very appealing Bourbon, and then took my glass that I had in my hands. I scowled at him to which he gave me his sarcastic smirk, I shut Elena's fridge door a little harder than normal

"You know what, you weren't there the day Elena looked me in the eye and told me she absolutely never wanted this." Stefan said attempting to briefly pause Damon and I's temporary enmity.

Damon drank the whole drink in a single gulp. Douche-bag who is also a show off

"Then you shouldn't have let her die." I said sarcastically

"I never meant for her to die. She asked me to help Matt first and I did." Stefan attempted to defend himself

"And now the world has one more quarterback." Damon said

"Bravo, brother." I ended

Meanwhile Damon poured himself another drink.

"I made a choice that I will regret for the rest of my life. Now let me try to fix it." Stefan said which immediately made me feel bad

Stefan left the kitchen. Damon finished his second drink.

I made Elena a sandwich to see how it tastes.

"It's disgusting." I said to her

"(with her mouth full) No it's, um…" She said.

"It's disgusting." I said nodding my head

"Yeah, I'm gonna puke." She half-laughed

Elena spat out the sandwich into a napkin.

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but I can't stop thinking about blood." Elena admitted

"I should have saved you first. You shouldn't be going through this right now." Stefan said sadly

"No, if you had saved me, then Matt would be dead. What do you think I'd be going through then?" Elena answered. Elena had really earned my respect nowadays. I like her, I really do.

Stefan poured himself a drink and takes a sip. Elena got up and walked over to him.

"Stefan, listen to me. You did the right thing. You did what you always do; you respected my choice." Elena said to him.

"And what am I supposed to do if Bonnie can't figure out a way to help you, huh? Because then you have another choice to make. Either let yourself die or be a vampire." Stefan said sadly.

"Well then, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Elena said

Elena paused and then started laughing.

"Oh my God, did - did I just say "cross that bridge"? Elena laughed

Elena started to laugh maniacally.

"You're laughing. I'm pretty sure you don't actually think that's funny." I said half-laughing but not really. Her emotions really have heightened to the max

"I – I can't stop though." She said still laughing

"Your emotions are a bit heightened today. A lot heightened." I said with my eyebrows crossed

Elena continued to laugh but then she started to cry. Stefan embraced her. Cuties.

"Hey. Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay." Stefan said hugging her

"I'm sorry. I…" Elena cried

Stefan pulled away and caressed her face.

"Listen to me. No matter what happens, I'm here for you. I can help you." Stefan said to her

Elena looked out the window and squinted her eyes due to the brightness of the sunlight.

"Why don't you go back upstairs where it's dark? We'll clean up." Stefan said to Elena

"What if I tell you that I like Elena?" I asked Stefan

"I would say... About time. No, I'm joking, I would say that I'm glad because I love her and I love you." Stefan said a bit cheesily.

"I think I preferred it when we were estranged siblings" I muttered

Stefan scowled at me which made me backtrack my statement

"Did I say prefer, I meant hated" I smirked making Stefan throw the nearest knife at me.

"Rude." I said and threw him the knife that was currently lodged in my spleen.

Then suddenly we heard a loud knock on the door. It wasn't the nice and friendly knock, it was like a 'open the freaking door, bitch'.

"Da hell" Stefan and I said as the door burst open.

"Oh my gosh" I said with my hands up. We walked into the passage just next to the stairs. We were surrounded by officers and the Pastor? The officers pointed their guns towards us, Stefan walked in front of me, protection I guess.

"Guys? What's.. going on?" Elena said walking down the stairs.

"Elena, don't move." I said to Elena

Klaus' POV

LOCKWOOD CELLAR

I was currently at the Lockwood cellar. Contemplating on whether I should see Daniela or Rebekah, just to assure them that I am alive. But, I saw Daniela when I was in my actual body in the coffin. She looked at me... like how Damon looked at me. Evil. Messed up. Deranged. The works. I shook my head, then suddenly Tyler's - oh wait - my phone began to ring. Tyler's mom. Oh wait, my mom

"You incessant woman!" I cursed

I answered the phone.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" I said kindly

"Tyler, thank God. Are – are you okay?" Carol said

"Fine. Why? What's going on?" I asked getting straight to the point

"Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The Council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better." Carol said

"Mom, I'm okay. Relax." I assured

"You didn't answer your phone, honey. I was so scared that you were with Daniela or Stefan or something." Carol said

"Why? What happened to Daniela?" I said hastily

"The Council took her." She said

"What do you mean they took her?" I asked

* * *

Do you know what the boring bit about being tied up in vervain ropes with a knocked out original vampire who is literally indestructible is?

Its so damn boring.

Tick Freaking Tok

And she wakes up. I quickly muttered a hallelujah

She tried to free herself from the ropes but was mildly burned

"Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council." I said to Rebekah showing her my tied up hands

"The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" Rebekah said. I dunno blondie, everything they did to you up until this point? What sort of a question is that?

Suddenly, the wheels of the van started to screech. The van flipped over.

"Bloody hell" Rebekah and I said. We were both in shock but not at all scared.

"What the hell happened?" Rebekah asked

I shrugged my shoulders - well tried to. We heard loads of cars crashing and all sorts - I felt like this was my own personal transformers movie - oh wait mine and Rebekah's.

Then the door of the van broke open.

"How the hell are you still alive?" I asked to Tyler. He was supposed to be dead. Not that I wasn't happy he was alive, I'm actually pretty glad that he was here right now. Tyler and I have gotten really close.

"I'm harder to kill than you think." Tyler said freeing me for the ropes. Jheez Ty, I love you too, he's actually saving me. You'd think he'd go for somebody else other than I.

He had finished undoing the ropes and begun to help me up.

"You still haven't answered my question"

"No time. Come on, we've got to go." Tyler said

THE WOODS

"TYLER!" I screamed, bear-hugging him.

He hugged me back but not the normal hugs he gave me

"Hello, love" He muffled in my hair

"SON OF A BITCH" I said pushing **Klaus** away.

"Hey. I was going to tell you earlier" He started but I cut him short

"GIVE TYLER BACK" I half-screamed.

"What. You not happy to see me?" He said genuinely angry and hurt

"You stupid asshole. You narcissistic, evil Son. Of. A. Bitch" I said, ready to inform my brothers and Elena that the devil was back in action. But, a part of me, was kind of glad he was back. I shook away those thoughts and zoned myself back into the conversation I was currently in

"You're serious right. You... that's a bit mean isn't it?" He said angrily

"I don't know what you want with me Klaus but seriously, just you know... leave me the hell alone" I said to him.

He grabbed me by my hands

_"What do you remember about me?" He compelled._

_"How the hell can you do that, you're in another person's body" I said before answering._

_He gave me a look which meant that I should really start to answer_

_"Only that you are evil and an ultimate douche-bag" I smirked_

_"Oh. Who compelled you" He compelled directly into my eyes_

_"I don't know"_

_"Do you remember my love for you?"_

_"No. Are you crazy, like you and me would ever even be together"_

_"Yeah.. yeah... you're right" He muttered to himself._

_"Forget this conversation, go find the van Rebekah is in and hitch a ride." He said angrily_

...

"The hell?" Rebekah said confused, I jumped back in the van.

"I don't know. I just... ended up back here again" I said

"It was my brother" She said to herself

"Who? Elijah.?" I said

"No Klaus" She said as if I were a dumbass

"No, I think you're in denial Rebekah. He is dead. I'm sorry" I said to her with a grieving face

"No I'm sorry, you don't even know what he is to you" She scoffed

"To me, he is 98 of my 99 problems. I now have 1 problem" I said triumphantly.

"And what is that 1 problem?" She asked.

"I don't know. It's a saying '99 problems'? I thought I was being funny. Clearly not"

* * *

"I thought I killed you" Rebekah said to Elena. I was sharing the cell - well a cell with Rebekah. In front of us were Stefan and Elena. Elena had just woken up and weirdly Rebekah and I had been bickering for the past 10 minutes. She kept on cursing Kol whenever I replied something negative about Klaus. To be honest, I am getting really pissed of with everybody questioning me over Klaus, like dude - it's like you want me to feel bad and sorry that he is dead. Whenever Caroline or Jeremy brought up the topic of Klaus, they looked at me as if I was grieving or hurting, but I don't and they keep on making such a big fuss about it. I do not care that Klaus is dead and frankly, neither should they, but seeing as 70% percent of the 'save Elena' gang were selfish douches that I actually like, they cared more about the safety and guarantee of their life. And besides, where was Kol at fault here. He didn't do anything, well I don't really remember him saying anything. I must have been compelled, but Elijah could have told me about it. That I had been compelled to forget something. But, even he did not say anything. There's confused, bewildered and downright baffled - but, I don't fit in either of those categories. Ladies and gentlemen, I have taken confused to a completely different level

"Where am I?" Elena said. Literally the most cliche phrase to have ever been said.

"They thought you were a vampire, so they stuck you in here with us." Rebekah said

"But she is" I whispered so only Rebekah heard. She gave me a 'what the hell' look. "In transition" I said still whispering

"Where's Stefan?" Elena said to me. I smiled and lead her to Stefan with my eyes. He was opposite me but next to Elena - except they were separated by a wall

"Elena, I'm right here. Are you okay?" Stefan said. Rebekah silently scoffed - she was jealous, and who could blame her? She was with Stefan for a couple of years when Rebekah and Klaus was in Chicago. I think I joined them for a bit - ah it was fun, well I left in 1911 because Damon had called me. Wait what? Is this why everybody was questioning how I felt about Klaus dying. Because we knew each other in the 1920's. Why do I even know this? Why did I know now anyway? I'm so confused, If only I had wi-fi, I could went online to .com . Although that website is for cheap car insurance.

" Stefan." Elena said

"I didn't feed." She said hesitantly trying to pull herself up.

Stefan looked worried

"Ahh, I see what's going on here. You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood in sight. That is a problem." Rebekah said. I quietly smirked.

"Just ignore her." Stefan sighed

"Has anyone done the math or shall I? I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before I get to watch you die all over again." Rebekah said

Elena tried to break through the bars

"My day just got a whole lot better." Rebekah smirked

* * *

"Stefan." Elena said really weakly. She was going to do die

"What happened?" Stefan said

"I'm out of time. I need blood. I'm dying." Elena weakly cried

"Hey! Anyone, hey!" Stefan shouted which immediately made both mine and Rebekah's ears go off

"Will you shut up?!" Rebekah said, literally taking the words out of my mouth

"You think we're afraid of you?" Stefan said boldly

"Hey. You and Elena. Not me - no, me and Klaus barbie are cool - we cool - we cool" I said trying to get up but I failed. My legs were like jell-o. Rebekah laughed at my antics even Elena smiled. Stefan gave me a big brother look

Oh it turns out Stefan did attract attention. An officer had come inside the ... OH IT WAS A BARN. Yup, we were in a barn people. I figured it out :)

"You want more vervain? Keep it down." He said. Rude, If I was out of this cell I would have happily... feed on him and give him my blood. Yes, I cannot kill people. And yes, I am a Mary Sue vampire.

"Listen to me. Elena's gonna die if you don't let her out of here." I said to him

He looked at Elena's cell and then looked back at me

"Sorry, not my problem." Douche fudging bag

"She's innocent. Let her out." Stefan backed me up

"Let her out!" He screamed when the officer began to walk away

The officer shot Stefan in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

"Stop!" I said

Stefan got back up and rushed back to the bars.

"I said, let her out!" Stefan said

The officer shot him again, this time in the leg. He left the barn. Stefan fell to the ground again. Rebekah and I watched him.

"At least he said sorry" I muttered

* * *

"Elena? You still with me?" Stefan said to Elena who was breathing heavily and looked more pale than... ugh I dunno. She just looks pale okay?! And I feel bad.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. I'm okay." Elena said

"No, you're not. I can hear you breathing. Damon was right, you should have fed this morning. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You had hope. That's all I ever wanted you to have and you had it."

"I love you so much."

"Do you know why I was even on that bridge? I was coming back for you, Stefan. I had to choose and I picked you."

"Because I love you. No matter what happens, it's the best choice I ever made."

"God. It sucks that I can't see you right now."

"I'm smiling."

"Me too."

"Aww." I said pretending to wipe tears. Rebekah looked deep in thought. Like she was contemplating on what to do next - save Elena, or watch her die

* * *

The officers came back in; carrying more vervain with them. Stefan and Rebekah looked at each other and Rebekah nodded her head. I think I know what they are planning

"I got this. Bring the other one in." The officer said a bit stupidly.

The other officer left the barn.

"Excuse me? Hello, sir?" Rebekah said

Rebekah started to pretend to cough. The officer loaded his gun and walked over to our cell.

"I thought I told you to shut up." He said rudely

"Here's the thing, my family we – we have money, castles, apartments, jewelry; just name your price and let me out." Rebekah said truthfully

The officer got closer to the cell

"I'd much rather watch you die." The officer said.

Rebekah got up and rushed towards the bars. The officer got scared and pulled out his gun but he fell back towards the bars of Stefan's cell. Stefan grabbed him and slammed the officer's head repeatedly against the bars until he starts to bleed. He dropped the now dead officer on the floor towards Elena's cage. Elena is still sitting on the ground. If you're wondering what I did. I sat down, crossed my legs and silently played ring-a-ring-a roses. By myself.

"Elena. Elena!" Stefan said

Elena saw the blood slowly spreading across the floor. She reached her hand out and reached for the blood that poured from the officers' wound. She reached as far as she could, but couldn't get close enough to get any blood. The blood still ran towards her and finally, she was able to place her fingertips in it. She put her hand to her mouth and licked the blood off her fingers. She started to regain the color in her face

Wahey, Elena Gilbert is now a vampire. So much for innocent blood spilled in the name of Elena not becoming a vampire. To be honest, it was a bit inevitable, her becoming a vampire, but you know me - I'm the third party.

* * *

**an: extra lawng people! I have a question? Who would you like to potray Daniela? I dont mind who you pick as long as she has brown hair really. Put your suggestions on the reviews and next chapter I will cast a vote. Thank youu. xxxxx**


	49. 3Chapter 2

**AN: Check out Christie Burke and tell me what you think about her. I think she might be Daniela. Idk, I need your stamp of approval . CREDITS TO CASSIESALVATORE1864 YOU'VE BEEN THE GREATEST**

"Hey guys, let's go shopping?" I suggested. I was bored out of my mind and I just basically need entertainment. But first, let me fill you in on exactly what had happened over the past week. First, it looks like nobody is bothered to go to school nowadays. The pastor - the douche bag who thought he could imprison us vampires is dead, along with 11 other council members - something about a gas leak, I didn't really pay attention. While the funeral was going on, Elena got hungry and fed off Matt. A vampire hunter came into town his name is Connor by the way and yes he is still alive. And, that's it basically it. Tomorrow, the gang decided to go back to school whereas _I _have officially decided to _not _go to school. Stefan and Damon protested thinking that I would bunk the entire year off but then I showed them that I graduated. Little did they know that the award was from a previous high school. I didn't let them see the actual thing. So this meant that I get to hang out with Damon, and others, but mostly Damon.

"Why?" Stefan asked

"Because, I'm bored" I huffed.

"Then do something productive" Damon shrugged

"Fine. I'll go and track down Kol and find out what he did to me shall I?" I smirked.

"No, no, no that won't be necessary. We'll take you shopping" Stefan said really quickly

"No. It's fine Stefan. I need to know anyway" I said getting up out of my seat and ready to go and find Kol or Klaus.

"No. Dani. Sit" Damon sighed.

"No Damon. I won't. It's a bloody free country. Besides, I want to know" I said

"But we don't want you to know" They said.

"Well too bad" I said ready to go to Klaus. Kol's too far away, He's out of state and I am not going to chase him down.

"Fine. Go, _but _if I call you. You come straight away." Damon lectured.

"I have to go school" Stefan said grabbing his bag and leaving.

"Actually. Daniela. How would _you _like to accompany me to that hunters' current residence?" Damon asked.

"Why not?" I said dropping back into the warm, loving sofa.

"Well come on let's go." He said putting his bourbon down and walking up to me

"What now? Don't you have like a bottle of bourbon to finish?" I asked.

"I'm being a big brother. I've realized that drinking in front of you is a bad influence" He said smirking

"Well thanks big brother but I give you a day till you'll be drinking in front of me happily"

"How much?"

"My memories"

"No deal."

"Fine, I go back to high school"

"How does that affect me?"

"If I go back to high school. You won't have an annoying sister to entertain."

"Deal"

"Then let us go to the sadistic hunter's lab" I said getting up out of my seat.

* * *

We arrived at his caravan and Damon went first inside.

"Fine, whatever" I said. I was just about to sit on the floor when I realized that mutts could have pissed on the floor.

"Ugh" I gagged as I stood up straight

"Er, Dani. Lil' help here" Damon said.

I ran inside the caravan to be stopped by Damon who (with his hand) told me to not move an inch.

"Come in close the door" Damon said with an arrow attached to something

"Tell me that is not a bomb" I said closing the door

"Okay it's a kitten. It's an adorable exploding kitten" Damon said. Idiot

"Cut out the arrow. I'd do it myself but if I move" He said moving his hand to the arrow. As he slowly began to take it out, I saw the bomb was going to go off "psshh" Damon said imitating a bomb going off.

I took a knife from Connor's collection and started from Damon's back

"Hey, did you know Pastor Young is crazy" Damon said

"Nope"

"Look, he wrote a letter about sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls" He said

I scoffed but then regained my posture. Crazy people, mystic falls, shmeh.

I read a bit of the letter.

"What does he mean ' a greater evil is coming?'. I mean we have great enough evil already"

"You'd think" Damon said.

Then his phone rang. Elena. He declined it

"Okay. I think that should be good" I said as Damon took the arrow out with one pull.

Damon went home as I ... went shopping?

* * *

"I'm home" I screamed with two bags of shopping.

"Shut up" Damon screamed throwing a stake my way

"Rude" I murmured

I ran into Damon's room where he was calling someone

"Tyler" He sighed.

"Cool" I said jumping on his bed.

He gave me a look of disapproval but that quickly changed when Tyler answered the phone

"Hello, Damon" Klaus smirked. So Klaus is in Tyler's house. Nice

"Klaus. Where's Tyler?" Damon said

"Tyler's somewhat occupied making decisions about honesty and whatnot" Klaus smirked.

hmm, I'll have to look into that

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked

"Daniela and I are going after the vampire hunter so if he'd like to join?" Damon said

"Wait. Who said I want to-" I said but was cut off.

"He wouldn't. I however" Klaus said after hearing me.


	50. 3Chapter 3

"Ah hello" Klaus said walking up to Damon and I.

"Hi Klaus" Damon said holding my hand really tightly.

"Hey?" I said.

"Wait Damon, let go" I said remembering about something I should have done ages ago when I found out that Klaus had occupied Tyler's body.

He let go. I grabbed the stake from my jacket pocket and threw it straight at Klaus' spleen.

"What was that for love?" He said struggling.

"For occupying Tyler's body. Asshole" I said walking up to the hospital.

* * *

"Is a hospital really the best place for a germophobe?" Connor asked.

He were currently hiding. Somewhere. It's a secret

Then Damon came out of his hiding space. I was hiding with Klaus who gave me the same look as Elijah and Rebekah did. Except even deeper.

"Did I say that I was a germophobe?" Damon said.

"Pfft. Sorry. I meant vampire" He said with sass.

Connor got his gun out, but because I, Damon and maybe Klaus are awesome, we made a little trap for him. An arrow flew to his right arm and another arrow to his left, all attached to a bomb. We're not very original are we?

"Stings, doesn't it?" Damon asked leaning on a metal place holding thingy.

He went to grab the gun but then Klaus vamp ran and put his foot on the gun.

"Hello, mate" He smirked

* * *

I decided to join Damon and Klaus. And I also was looking for a good place to sit down, me being me. I gave up on looking for a suitable place and sat on the floor next to Klaus

"Keep it up buddy. We'll be scraping you off the ceiling" Damon said to Connor

"You guys are going to kill me anyway" Connor said

The Klaus pulled me up with one hand almost effortlessly. I scowled and he smirked.

"Well, let's not be too hasty" Klaus said holding me by my waist.

"We" He said indicating me and him. "feel like we're just getting to know each other" He said

I'm surprised Damon hasn't done anything to stop Klaus and I.

I forcefully got off Klaus and decided it was my turn to speak.

"Start with the basics, where are you from, who do you know?" I said indicating to Damon to finish my sentence off.

"Maybe you can cue us in on this greater evil. Because I've fought this guy, and there's nothing more evil than that" Damon said as Klaus' smirked

"Yeah, truth be told, I'm as evil as it gets" Klaus said taking the piece of paper form Damon's hands

"I'm not telling you anything" Connor said

"OH MY GOD. I am going home where I can sleep!" I said giving up

"Why?" Klaus said.

"Because. This" I indicated to Connor " is about as cliche as it gets" I sighed as I grabbed the chair that was fortunately in the room and I sat on it.

"Just don't go. If you go then I'll end up killing Damon" Klaus pleaded. Da hell?

"Ugh. Fine" I said as I yawned and got comfy on the chair.

"You think if you kill me it's gonna be over? There's another waiting to take my place " Connor said. Klaus made a paper airplane with the 'greater evil' paper and sent it to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"See this is what I like to hear, vague threats, ominous prophecies" Damon said to Klaus who smirked like it was the best day ever. "Disappearing tattoos" Damon finished and just like that Klaus' smirk dropped.

"What?" I said hesitantly.

"What do you mean 'tattoos'?" Klaus said as he looked to me with a reassuring smile. Somehow I was not convinced

"Don't bother you can't see the damn thing" Damon said to Klaus

Then Klaus bent down to Connor's level. There's something about Klaus that is really hot, no? Nobody else finds Klaus hot as hell. Well I do. Weird I have crush feeling on the devil's reincarnation

"There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Klaus asked.

Then Connor tried to do something which I couldn't see but Klaus held his hand.

"Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire" Klaus said.

"HEY!" I said a bit dumbfounded just because he's an original doesn't mean that he could say that we normal vampires are practically homeless and hobos

He ignored me, again, mean

He bent Connor's arm back and made it snap. Ah, turns out Conner had an arrow up his sleeve. Literally. This time I got up and went to Klaus, there was some sort of symbol on the arrow. Klaus showed me. And the devil's reincarnation decided to scare the living daylights out of me as he trembled.

"You're one of the five" He said barely whispering.

I gulped, I've heard about the five, from somebody, they said that they had killed the members of the five and suffered a great deal of trauma. I just couldn't put my finger on who. But, they said that if you kill one of the five, you will end up killing yourself because you are haunted by said member of five.

"The what" Damon said confused.

"I'm faster than your average hunter" Connor said as he pulled the arrow. I didn't know what was happening but Damon grabbed me and ran out of the room. The room burst into flames with Klaus and Connor inside of it.

Klaus had obviously survived no doubt about it, but, Connor, which one of us is responsible for his death, if he is dead.

**an: God bless Netflix, God bless couchtuner. Yep, thanks to Netflix I feel literally invincible. Seriously guys, you should get Netflix, it's God's greatest gift. Also, the plot lines are a secret x**


	51. 3Chapter 4

I decided to look for Klaus, and seeing as he answered the phone; I tried Tyler's house

"Tyler" I screamed crashing him into a bear hug.

"Ugh. It's you. The world's laziest vampire" He laughed.

"Now, first things first where's Klaus?" I asked.

"In Connor's caravan." He said

"Thank you"

"I'll let you go by yourself. Don't want to interrupt you guys and love" Tyler teased.

"What are you talking about?" I said turning back to Tyler as I was already out the door.

"Eh. Nothing, nothing, you go on" Tyler said. I shrugged and went to the caravan.

* * *

"Hey Klaus" I whispered opening the caravan door.

"Here, love" He said, there he was watching Connor sleep

"I need to talk to you" I said breathing a helluva lot of air.

"Yeah, of course" He said leading me outside.

"Why's everybody becoming so secretive when it comes to me and you?" I asked getting straight to the point

"You really don't remember do you?" He said.

"Remember what Klaus? I don't know Jack squat about the day you were dessicated. Everything is so patchy after I came home."

"Somebody compelled you Daniela. I don't know whether it was, Rebekah, Elijah or Kol but one of them compelled you"

"It's not Elijah or Rebekah because they gave me the same look as Damon did"

"Kol" He said angrily.

"Can't you just. I dunno, un-compel me or something?" I asked.

"I can't un-compel somebody else' compulsion." He sighed in defeat.

"Well. At least tell me what he compelled me to forget.

"You loved me" He said

"Nice try. Seriously"

"I'm serious. Listen, I think you should go home. Connor's waking up"

"I know about the five" I said

"I know you do. I told -" He said but then forcefully stopped himself

"Who told you?" He said changing his words.

"I don't know. All I remember is that they told me about the five and how if you killed them you will suffer a hell of a lot."

"I told you"

"You. Told me? When?"

"About 95 years ago. We were having a heart to heart. If you like"

"Why would I have a heart to heart with you?"

"Honestly Daniela. For a very smart girl, you can't even out 2 and 2 together. I'm going back inside the caravan and just ... make sure that you don't kill Connor. If you do find him on the streets."

"But, you are going to keep him in chains right? Why would I see him on the street?"

"Because I won't keep an eye on him 24/7. One, I need to find my younger brother and two, my hybrids - well, they don't have much common sense"

"Okay fine. I'm going" I laughed. Just before I turned around Klaus kissed my forehead, he then took a few steps backwards

"I'm sorry force of habit" He said with his hands up.

"Why would. Oh my gosh. I'm just gonna go. And it's cool" I said confused as hell.

* * *

"I'm home" I whispered. I didn't want a stake flying through the air into my appendix or something.

"Hey" Damon said WITH A BOTTLE OF BOURBON IN HIS HAND HAPPILY DRINKING

"I'm not going to school" I sighed happily as I sat down on the sofa in the living room

"What do you - ? Oh, yeah, well you know me. " Damon said grabbing a glass and pouring some bourbon. He handed me the glass as he sat down next to me.

"How was your day" I said

"Well, Elena ingested werewolf venom, Klaus saved her. She then nearly killed Matt by feeding on him. And I had just lost a bet by my sister. How about you?" Damon said

"Well, I went shopping, I faked a graduation diploma, I won a bet, I talked to Klaus and I may have feelings for Klaus" I said slowly but then really quickly towards the end because I was scared of Damon's reaction.

"Meh. It's expected" Stefan said joining the sofa. He had a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"How was you day, brother?" Damon asked.

"Well, Elena and I went to Rebekah's anti-curfew party. Then was scared shitless when Elena was going to die but then was saved by the he devil. Caroline and I talked about sophomore year, well when she was turned into a vampire and how she coped. I refused to take my sister shopping, and that's about it" Stefan said.

"When will you guys reveal the huge, great, big secret that I don't know" I sighed.

"Remember this Daniela. We had no part in this" Stefan warned.

"We were simply the third party who had a slight advantage with the compulsion" Damon continued.

"So, if you do find out" Stefan said

"Do"

"Not"

"Blame"

"Us" They both said together

"I wont" I sighed grabbing the remote in my hand

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"Can we watch something other than MARVEL?" Damon sighed.

"Oh please, you love MARVEL" Stefan and I countered.

"OOO. OOO. OOO. Please can we watch Fast and Furious 6?" I asked practically begging.

"It's not on netflix" Damon said pouring another glass.

"But I have it on dvd" I practically gleamed.

"Yeah go on." Stefan said.

"YAY" I screamed running to the dvd collections.

"Do not put subtitles" My brothers' said.

"If you promise not to interrupt the film on the good bits" I countered.

"Deal" Damon said happily pouring away- but this time, my glass.


End file.
